Care to Spell Trouble?
by EnviliciousStrawberry
Summary: So, everything seemed normal for just one night...that is until unexpectedly I am thrown into the world of Hetalia! Now while trying to find a way to get back home I'm stuck living with the Awesome Trio...what's the worse that could happen? Awesome TrioxSelf Final pairing-You'll see !
1. Chapter 1: Let's Make a Wish Shall We?

**Care To Spell_ "Trouble~?" _Chapter 1**

_**Awesome **__**Trio's **__**House:**_

"Dude I'm bored! Is there anything to do!?" Alfred F. Jones, human personification of America (USA), whined.

"Not veally, it's raining like hell outside" Gilbert Beilschmidt, human personification of Prussia, replied.

"Ja…and it looks like it'll be storming too" Mathias Khøler, human personification of Denmark, said.

"So I guess we're stuck here for the night? LAME!" Alfred whined laying on the couch.

"Right! You can't find chicks stuck indoors, this is SO Unawesome!" Gilbert groaned joining him.

"Ja…it's not like one just magically appears in your bed or house…that'd be cool though" Mathias added with a laugh. Alfred chuckled lightly and Gilbert joined him. And just like that everything had gone array.

_**~AU! My Point of View~**_

I sighed as I turned up my iPod to drown out the sounds of the raging storm. I hated thunder storms! They were my biggest fear besides loneliness.

"This is such a _dragggg_…." I groaned. I murmured a few choice swear words into the pillow-my Grimmjow pillow!- and sighed. The stupid thing about it was I was a pretty badass person but throw in a thunderstorm and some loneliness and you've got yourself a HUGE cry-baby. "Might as well try to sleep." And so I did and after turning my iPod up to a louder volume. Thinking about Hetalia and my favorite trio, The Awesome Trio, I fell into a deep sleep. There were many things that went through my head as I sleep and one revolved around what would my life be like in a world like Hetalia?

"It'd probably be so cool….~" I giggled in my sleep. So, so very cool….

_**-Back in the World of Hetalia- Arthur's House:**_

Arthur Kirkland sighed as he read over the new spell once more. It was seemingly impossible! Out of everything he already summoned why couldn't he see if the spell to bring something from another would work!? No matter how many times he chanted and casted the spell it just wouldn't work!

"This is so damn frustrating!" He growled pinching the bridge of his nose.

"M-Mr. Kirkland sir, maybe you should take a break? You've been at this for hours" One of the maids said knocking on the door.

"In a minute!" He told her. When the knocking stopped he assumed she had walked away and turned back to the book. He just hoped that if he did get it right it wouldn't summon that damn Russian again. Once again he sighed and set the book on the stand before standing in front of the magic circle. This was going to be the last try of the night and if nothing happened then nothing happened. He would put a red sticky not on the page and move on.

_"Other world hear my cry, _

_I summon one of you from the other side,_

_come to me and cross the great divide_"

He chanted 2 more times and then waited. Still nothing though his eyebrow quirked in a questionable fashion…the circle was pulsing though? Had it worked…? Of course if it had whatever he summoned should have ended up right here! Though…there have been at least two incidents where his summoning's were a bit off and landed in other places. Tomorrow he would definitely go tracking his magic power to locate where whatever he called ended up but for now he was content knowing the spell had worked.

"If I keep getting lucky like this I finally might even come up with a spell or two for America and the Frog" Arthur grinned with glee before hanging his cloak up and exiting the room. Little did Arthur know, the circle had then pulsed red.


	2. Chapter 2: This is Real? Who are YOU!

**Care To Spell_ "Trouble~?" _Chapter 2**

Chapter 2: This is real!? WHO ARE YOU!?

The storm that night raged as the 3 men sat joking in their lounge and messing with one another. The horror movie playing had been forgotten but quickly brought back to life when the lights completely turned out and the sound of a loud thunder and a bright flash of…green lightning? Not long after a loud thud resounded from the kitchen.

"U-Uh did anyone else hear that?" Alfred questioned. Out of all of them Alfred was the most scared by horror movies and anything paranormal. If the other two hadn't heard the noise they would have probably teased him some more. Instead of doing so however, they rose from their spots on the couch and proceeded to grab a flashlight each. They headed to the kitchen and shone the light around not finding anything out of place. They each began to search around and again found nothing.

"Maybe it was just the storm?" Mathias said.

"O-Or a ghost" Alfred freaked out looking around frantically. His flashlight barely stayed in his grip with how much he was shaking.

"Ja it was probably the storm, ve just got a bit para-" Gilbert began until he tripped and fell on something warm and definitely alive. "VHAT ZE HELL!?" In an instant the lights flickered back on and Alfred & Mathias were immediately by his side. Gilbert looked down completely mortified before jumping up. On the ground was a girl with dark, nearly black hair, brown skin, glasses, and an oversized shirt sleeping peacefully. The three quirked eyebrows and looked at one another. Their looks all said they had never met nor seen this girl their entire lives.

"Who the hell-?" Mathias began.

"Doesn't matter vake her up!" Gilbert said. Alfred was a bit reluctant at first but soon settled down and shook the girl's shoulder lightly. She groaned softly and stirred a bit before sitting up and rubbing her head.

"Ow…my head…" She muttered with a hiss of pain. She then opened her eyes and were greeting with the stunning blue and red eyes of the 3 men. "Holy shit….am I dreaming?"

"(V)WHO ARE YOU!?" The trio finally asked.

"Is this real?

"What?"

The girl blinked up at them with a curious look. "I asked if this was real?" They all stared at her like she was some alien from another planet.

"Ja this is real vho are you and vhat the hell are you doing in our kitchen!?" Gilbert asked raising his voice a little out of surprise. The girl did not flinch at his loud voice but smiled lightly.

"My name's Amaya…a-and uh this may seem very weird and I'm extremely confused myself…but I'm not from this world…if it's weird and I'm not dreaming" She finally said rubbing her head. "I'm not even sure how I got here…"

"Well…so you're like from an alternate universe?" Alfred questioned kneeling down to her.

"Something that" Amaya replied with a giggle.

"THAT IS SO FREAKING COOL!" He exclaimed grabbing her hands and failing to notice her blush. "Does it have like robots and aliens and—" The girl cut him off but shaking her head.

"It's probably equivalent to here, except we don't have personified countries" Amaya responded and the guys gave her that look again. How did she know they were countries?!

"H-How did you know that?" Mathias questioned.

"W-Well where I'm from…you guys are um…characters in an Anime called 'Hetalia'…so I uh know most of everything about you and everyone else" She said. "Not to sound like a stalker or anything I swear!"

"If you know just about everything then tell me frau, Vhat country do I represent!" Gilbert questioned quite loudly. Amaya giggled before grinning.

"Prussia, you were also a former Teutonic Knight you're constantly annoying Austria and then getting beaten up by Hungary for it and you're the 'older brother' of West as you call him/Germany! And your full human name is Gilbert Beilschmidt!"

He just stared at her mouth agape. He really had no choice not to believe she wasn't from here. No one just flat out knew that without either being a country or there during that time. Gilbert sighed already defeated and sat down on the counter.

"So you really don't know how you got here?" Mathias questioned helping the girl up off the floor. She wobbled a bit and fell into him before blushing hotly and pulling back quickly. Mathias grinned and lifted her up before sitting her next to Gilbert.

"Nope not a clue if I had to guess I'd say it was magic m'self…" She said pressing a finger to her chin and making a thinking face [Which the trio found very cute]. "But maybe I'm just being silly, I doubt anyone has enough magic power to bring me here from an alternate universe."

"England!" Alfred finally spoke up. "Arthur's been trying some new crazy spell to summon things and I think this might have been his doing!"

"Ah I see what you're getting at…I suppose tomorrow we should ask him…though he may be busy with Norge and Romania" Mathias said.

"Vhatever! Ve need to get to ze bottom of this so we can solve our confusion before ve let ze frau live here!" Gilbert said.

"L-Live!?"

"Vell obviously! You zon't have anyvhere else to go so it's only fair you stay here!...as a maid Keseseses!"

"You know, here I thought you were just being sweet…"

"Vell I can be anyzing you vant me to be~"

Amaya blushed before turning her head in a different direction so none of them would see the blush arising on her face. 'I'm with 3 of my favorite countries and being hit on by one, carried by another, and had my hands held by my ultimate favorite country! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!' Her thoughts screamed at her.

"So now the question is…" Gilbert spoke up again.

"Where are you going to sleep for tonight?" Mathias added on.

"THE HERO VOTES HIMSELF SINCE YOU GOT TO BOND WITH HER ALREADY AND HE WILL TAKE NO OBJECTIONS!" Alfred yelled slinging the unsuspecting girl over his shoulder. Amaya blushed hotly before writhing around in protest.

"PUT ME DOWN RIGHT NOW ALFRED! KAAAAAAAAAH?! DON'T TOUCH MY THIGHS DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCKING KILL YOU!?" Amaya screamed in protest as she was carried up the steps. Alfred laughed his usual laugh and the remaining two stood in the kitchen mouth agape.

"Goddammit…" They both said.


	3. Chapter 3: A Visit to England!

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?" _Chapter 3**

Chapter 3: A Visit to England!

_**My Point of View:**_

When I woke up again I was surprised to feel someone snuggling against me and mentally freaked out until the memories from yesterday flooded into my head. I looked over and Alfred was sleeping so peacefully it was so cute! Sure I'd imagine things like this **[Freaky, yeah I know but come on wouldn't you!?] **but seeing it up close and real made me want to squeal! Suddenly the door busted open and Gilbert and Mathias practically pounced on us!

"GOOD MORNING!" They yelled and Alfred probably would have fell had it not been for me on the other side of him.

"AH WHAT THE HELL DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!" He yelled and I tried to burrow under the covers, seeing as I am NOT a morning person, only to be met with Mathias' chest.

"C-Can you guy um MOVE!" I squeaked seeing as they started wrestling one another on the bed…though I was kind of enjoying it. "You're crushing my body! YOU'RE CRUSHING MY BODY!" I flailed and they rolled off me laughing slightly.

"Sorry!" They apologized but were still smiling.

"So uh…what's the plan for today? Because I doubt you guys would just automatically be up this early for no reason" I said sitting up.

"Oh right, we're going to see England about this today!" Gilbert said.

"Now that's all fine and dandy…but Gilbert…how am I supposed to leave the house like this? I'm wearing an oversized shirt that barely covers my ass and slippers!" I pointed out.

"Oh yeah…and I think our clothes would be a little too big for you" Mathias pointed out.

"A LITTLE!? You guys are huge! I think they'd be equivalent to this shirt!" I flailed.

"Then let's call Elizaveta!" Gilbert announced. Before I could object to the idea and just have them take me shopping instead he had already called and was talking to her. I sighed and rubbed my head.

"Well seeing as I have no say…I'm hungry" I said.

"Oh yeah I totally forgot about breakfast because we came to wake you lazy asses up!" Mathias shouted. "But there is food!"

I laughed slightly and we all went downstairs to eat breakfast. It was pretty much quiet as we ate. Though I did go through at least 4 to 5 plates of food before I was completely satisfied. The boys just stared at me like they did yesterday.

"What?" I questioned.

"You eat about the same amount as Alfred?! But you're so skinny!?" Gilbert blurted out.

"What? Tryna' say I'm fat?" I asked getting up and washing the plate off.

"Well you eat about as much as Alfred" Mathias said.

"Once again, tryna' say I'm fat?" I said turned to them. "And Mathias get out of my seat!"

"Nej!" He said.

"MOVE!"

"Nej!"

Finally giving up with a growl I planted myself on Mathias' lap and he looked at me wide eyed. Alfred looked at us both the same way but more so with the look of pure jealously. Gilbert muttered something and I quirked an eyebrow in confusion. It was all full of tension now and when the door bell rung I opted to go get it. Not long after there was a loud thud and I rolled my eyes before opening the door. Elizaveta stood there for a moment and just looked at me.

"Who are you?" She questioned. I assumed she was looking at me that way because 1. Well I've never been here before [Until last night] and 2. My attire.

"Err…I'm assuming Gilbert called you asking to borrow clothes right? I'm the one he needed them for" I said smiling sheepishly. "I'm Amaya by the way!"

"Oh I'm Elizaveta then!" She said taking my hand and shaking it. I invited her in and most of the clothes she pulled out were old ones she had and surprisingly they looked like they would fit me. I tried on a few and they did fit. I thanked her before she left saying something along the lines of 'I didn't bring my frying pan so I have nothing to hit Gil with if he start's acting stupid so I'll be on my way!' I bid her goodbye and decided to get in the shower. When I got out I was ready to get dressed when the door busted open.

"AMAYA DUDE W-…." Alfred all but yelled and I stood there in shock. Before he could most likely apologize I screamed bloody murder and locked myself in the bathroom.

"**WORST DAY EVER**!" I cried with a groan. Alfred sputtered something along the lines of sorry and when I heard the door shut I peeked out the bathroom as my cheeks started heating up. "Man…that was almost as bad as…screw that NOTHING was as bad as what just happened!" I quickly finished getting dressed and brushed out my hair. I slid on a pair of boots Elizaveta lent me and slipped my glasses back on before heading back downstairs.

"U-Um…I-I'm really sorry about that!" Alfred apologized again. I felt my cheeks heating up again.

"I-It's okay…sorry I uh…screamed like that…I'm not used to people just…bursting in like that…" I said. We could barely look one another in the eye. Once the guys were dressed we were ready to head out and I tried not to bring up the awkward encounter. I can only imagine what the rest of the day would bring

TT-TT


	4. Chapter 4: So it WAS you!

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 4**

Chapter 4: So it WAS you!

_**Still My P.O.V:**_

I sighed as we traveled to Arthur's house. I still felt awkward because of what happened and I looked down at the ground the whole time.

"Vhat's ze matter vith you frau?" Gilbert questioned.

"N-Nothing just nervous about going to see England!" I lied easily. They had already had one brawl this morning and I don't think it'd be safe to tell them Alfred saw me naked while we're in a car…let alone a moving car…that Mathias was driving. Somehow I don't think it'll go down well.

"Vhatever you say" He shrugged and I was glad he let it drop. We arrived at England's place in no time and Alfred immediately got out of the car and banged on his door.

"ENGLAND! ENGLAND! ENGLAND! ENGLAND! Dude open the door!" He yelled. I couldn't help but snicker as this was going on and the other two laughed slightly. Suddenly the door swung over with a pissed off Arthur in his black cloak!

"What the bloody hell do the three of you want!?" He asked angrily. Something about the way his eyebrows knit together to express his anger was funny to me and I snickered some more.

"We need to know if either you, Norge, or Romania did any spells to summon something last night" Mathias spoke up.

"Well I have…why the hell do you need to know?" Arthur questioned. Mathias suddenly pulled me forward and was holding me by the waist. I blushed and tried to get him to let go because I have no idea if it was just me…but he was rubbing my freaking sides! Arthur studied me for a moment before his eyes widened a bit. "Ah! So it did work!"

"So this **VAS** your doing!" Gilbert said.

"Tch yeah, come in I have to talk to her anyway" Arthur said motioning us inside. We sat down in the lounge which was very nice and wow the design was nice! "So explain to me Miss….?"

"Amaya, my names Amaya" I supplied.

"Okay Miss Amaya, how did you end up with….these 3" He questioned shifting his eyes to the 3 beside me.

"Actually I kind of ended up in their kitchen" I said trying to recall everything about yesterday night. "And sure one of them did trip over me and potentially bruised my fucking side! Another made me sit in his lap this morning -glare- and ANOTHER saw me naked! But hey I'm getting used to it!"

"I didn't see her naked…?" Gilbert said thoughtfully.

"Neither did I…" Mathias said. Then as if it clicked they both turned to Alfred who was pretending to look around.

"YOU BASTARD!" They both yelled and tried to get to him but both Mathias and Gilbert were to the right of me and Alfred to my left so they were actually more so wrestling me than trying to strangle Al.

"KILLING ME! YOU GUYS ARE CRUSHING ME AGAIN!" I screamed as they tried to reach Alfred more. Arthur didn't even bother helping me and I tried to wiggle away only to be met face first with Gilbert….WHO ACCIDENTLY KISSED ME!? Then it was as if everything in the room just stopped. He pulled back and I was blushing again.

"Awesome~" Gilbert laughed.

"NOT AWESOME!" Alfred and Mathias replied.

"You 3 are absolutely pathetic" Arthur sighed rubbing his temple. "You just met her and already you're on her like icing on a cake back off it's like you 3 are in the heat or something." At the in the heat thing the trio blushed and I thought it'd be better if I sat next to Arthur so ignoring their protest I did. After Arthur explained the whole situation I finally asked the question I'd been wondering about…

"So is there any way for me to get back to my world?"

Arthur made a quick expression of thought again and sighed softly. "I don't know…I don't think the book really explained how to send things back…but I can look into it."

"How long do you think it'll take?" I pressed on. Not to sound too needy though but I had 3 games waiting for me back at home and I don't think my mom is real impressed with the fact that I'm mysteriously gone from my room.

"I don't know but I'll keep in touch with you just in case I do find something to help with this" Arthur suggested writing his number on a piece of paper and handing it to me. "Once again….I'm sorry for sticking you with…_them_."

"It's alright" I laughed slightly. "I'll cope with them." I hugged his arm and gave him a tiny peck on the cheek before getting up and exiting his house with the trio. We headed back to the house and on the way there I just looked out the window. "Hey…I'm hungry."

"We ate like half an hour ago how are you hungry?" Alfred questioned.

"Coming from you that sounds hilarious" I told him. "But really…I don't know I just want some ice-cream or something." I let a small pout come onto my face and laid my head in his lap. "Or gummy bears~! I love gummy bears!"

"It sounds like you just wants sweets" Mathias laughed.

"Ohh! I could bake a cake when we get back home!" Alfred suggested.

"Or I could make a Danube Waves Cake~!" Gilbert added.

"That's too much cake! I could make Apple Carnival Buns!" Mathias said.

I grinned wide and suddenly felt extremely happy! Here I am sitting with a bunch of hot guys…THAT WANT TO MAKE ME DESSERTS! My life, my heaven on earth, and my sense of happiness have all been accomplished in **ONE** day!

"Can't you make them all?" I asked cutely. Suddenly the car stopped and I nearly fell off the seat. They all stared at me and I blushed. "What?"

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" They yelled hugging me tightly. I blushed more. What did I just encourage and start? Oh well…I guess I could discard the fact there wasn't a way to get home now…but…If I was getting 2 cakes and Apple buns then I was FINE!


	5. Chapter 5: Monday-HERO TIME!

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 5**

Chapter 5: Monday-Hero Time!

When I awoke the next morning I was greeted with cerulean blue eyes and a wide smile.

"GOOD MORNING PRINCESS~!" Alfred greeted hugging me tightly.

"CAN'T BREATH! CAN'T BREATH!" I flailed again. When he finally let go I looked around for any sign of Mathias or Gilbert. "Where are the other two? Surely they should be in here trying to kill you for waking me up first."

"Oh yeah starting today our babysitting Calendar begins!" He stated getting up. "Well not really babysitting, more like watching you and stuff until you're familiar with everything."

"Ah…So I'm guessing you have Monday's?" I questioned.

"First day of the week sweetheart~!" He flirted. I blushed and turned away from him grumbling 'shut up' under my breath. "But on the bright side, guess what?"

"What?" I questioned backing up as he leaned closer.

"We're going to learn things about one another!...though you know a lot of things about me already so tell me about you!" He said grinning.

"Like what?" I questioned curiously.

"Umm…original birth place?" He questioned.

"You mean you haven't figured it out when I yell? I have a slight accent you know" I said **(Authoress' interjection: I do actually but you don't notice it unless I say certain words or yell~!)** with a grin.

"I did notice the accent trying to figure out the place is a little harder" He laughed. "I'm thinking Boston." I reeled back with an offended look on my face.

"I AM FROM NEW JERSEY DARNIT!" I yelled and he glomped me!?

"OHMIGAWSH YOUR ACCENT IS SO CUTE WHEN YOU SAY 'NEW JERSEY'!" He screamed nuzzling my face. I blushed and thrashed around for a bit trying to get him off me.

"H-HEY! Can we talk about something else? Like this babysitting schedule thing?!" I flailed and he let me go before sitting thoughtfully.

"Okay…I get you Monday, Gilbert Tuesday, Mathias Wednesday, then back to me Thursday, Gilbert Friday, and all of us on the weekend!" He said.

"So I get to see only one of you each day…?" I said a little sadly. I kind of wanted to see them all…even though they are a bunch of loud and narcissistic guys they're pretty funny when they get competitive. He nodded and grinned.

"But that's okay as long as you see the Hero first!" He shouted proudly.

"And Gilbert last, and I have a question I've always wondered about" I said sliding my glasses on my face.

"Yeah?" He questioned.

"Am I really living on your armpit…? You know since I'm from New Jersey though I do live in Maryland" I said.

"Yeah pretty much" He laughed.

"CRAP!" I shouted. "And here I was thinking that was just my own assumption! THAT'S OBSCURE BULLSHIT!" He laughed at me and later on we had breakfast together. After the incident on Saturday the trio decided to clean out the spare room and fix it up a bit so I could sleep there! I have my own bathroom and everything! I also have a lock and let me tell you how effective that was yesterday night.

_The trio were being their usual crazy selves and I was looking for some peace and quiet so I could read my book. Anyway, then I guess they decided to be fricken ninja's or some shit and tried to creep up the stairs to see if I was getting out of the shower or in I presume __**[Mathias and Gilbert still won't let it slide Al saw me naked…how like them!]**__ and the minute they tried to rush in like they had to tell me something THEY HIT THE DOOR! It was HILARIOUS!_

Smirking at the fond memory I clicked my tongue and continued to wash my face. Alfred was going to go borrow some games from Kiku today so I asked to tag along with him. As I finished up Alfred had barged in and pouted.

"You're still not dressed!" He asked.

"GET OUT!" I screamed blushing. "I SWEAR I LOCKED THAT DOOR!" I started throwing random things at him like my endless bath panda's and screamed out so many words I didn't even realize what I was saying anymore. I guess Alfred must be used to this because I did it again yesterday too. Either he liked getting hit or it was just that it was worth it in his mind, honestly this was …UGH! After that I glared at him the whole time we drove to Kiku's place.

"You're glaring at me~" He teased. "What's the matter?"

"YOU KNOW DAMN WELL-!" I began yelling and he grinned.

"I know damn well what?" He challenged.

"I'm locking my door again…" I muttered.

"Aww are you mad at me for barging in?" He questioned leaning over to me. I pushed him away with a growl.

"No I'm not mad at you…" I stated. "I'M SO FURIOUS! YOU BETTER BELIEVE ME IF YOU WEREN'T DRIVING I WOULD REACH OVER AND WRAP MY SKINNY FINGERS AROUND YOUR NECK AND PRESS SO HARD ON YOUR PULSE POINT THAT YOU WILL SLOWLY BLACK OUT INTO ETERN-" He kissed me….he shut me up by _**kissing**_ me!?

"You're so cute when you get angry…especially with that adorable Jersey accent" He said softly. I went wide eyed and blushed darkly. Over the 3 days I've spent with them all of them in some special way have tried to say I was cute or something like that! They even made passes at me like this _ALL THE TIME_! I'm freaking out! I've never been fought over like this unless it's in a game or online with my buddies…**IT WAS NUTS**! When we arrived at Kiku's I couldn't really say anything to him…He sounded so sincere in the car and it was making my head spin…god I wish I was back home...that way I can **THINK** about things like this not **LIVE** it!

"Oh, greetings America-San…and…" Kiku greeted us.

"A-Amaya!" I supplied.

"Ah, your name means Night Rain!" He pointed out.

"Y-yeah my mom had a fascination with this name so ha-ha it was given to me, I adore it's Japanese!" I said giggling. Kiku had always seemed like an easy going character so I figured in a sense I'd get along with him and probably Matthew when I'm not hyper.

"Anyway Japan do you have any games for me to borrow!?" Alfred cut in quite quickly as we started getting close. I tried to brush it off but I couldn't…that kiss was…wonderful!...Kind of like when Gilbert accidently kissed me at Arthur's place…there was just…_sparks_?! I didn't fully understand it myself…but whatever I've never even been kissed up until now!? Lame I know but come on cut me some slack. Any guy that comes in a 1 foot RADIUS of me either gets scared off by my mom or threatened by my dad it's a lose-lose situation no matter what state I'm in!

"Hmm let me check" Kiku said inviting us inside. His house was just as cozy as it looked in the anime. It was nice being in here. After getting a few choice horror games we bid Kiku goodbye and headed back to the house. The rest of the day was spent challenging America and Tony to see who would cave first and stop playing. I had to admit as scared as I was I surprisingly didn't back down? It was actually really funny.

"OH MY GOD STOP CHASING ME I HAVE TO GO INTO ANOTHER ROOM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" I growled at the game. Just how many times do I have to go around in circles. "Ugh I just need to go up the-EEEEEK!" I screamed in surprise

"Dude calm down" Alfred laughed.

"NO I'M PISSED NOW! YOU BETTER HOPE I DON'T FIND YOU! I WILL LOCK MY CELL DOOR HAHA YOU THINK YOU CAN OUTSMART ME WITH ALL THESE PUZZLES?! BET YOU CAN'T UNLOCK THIS CELL DOOR CAN YOU ONI CAN YOU!" I yelled **(Authoress' Interjection: I'll love you if you can guess the game X3) **Al decided that it was time we played a new game before I got crazy with this. So for a while we played games like Pac Man, Galaga, and things like that. Now we're just lying on the coach eating and watching TV.

"I never thought you could get so into a game!" Alfred laughed.

"Shuddup…it's what I do for a living dammit" I murmured snuggling into him. As much as I hated to admit it…Alfred's jacket was pretty damn cozy! It smelt like him and was really warm and the fuzz on the collar was to die for! When I heard the door open I still made no move to get up and just looked over at Mathias and Gilbert who were staring at us.

"What'd you guys do today?" Gilbert asked. Usually I wasn't one to look tired especially around these 3 because I've always been hyper.

"Each other" I said laying back down. I did get a peak at their faces that had shock and the 'I'm going to kill you' look written all over it. "Just kidding~"

"You're evil you know that" The trio told me.

"It's what I live for!" I told them before cuddling more into Alfred and going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6: Tuesday-A Day with Gilbert

**Care to spell _"Trouble~?" _Chapter 6**

Chapter 6: Tuesday-A _Great_ Day with Prussia?

Yawning I sat up in my bed after being awoken by the sound of someone going through my drawers? I cracked and eye open to see Gilbert just casually going through my things and sighed in annoyance. I wasn't going to say anything about it so I just lied there with a blank expression on my face.

"Oh! Good morning frau!" He greeted sauntering over to me.

"Good morning, care to explain what the hell you're doing in my underwear drawer?" I asked.

"Checking for spiders?" He said.

"Lame excuse Gilly, lame excuse" I said shaking my head. "I take it everyone is gone so it's just you and me now?"

"Ja~!" He said sitting on my lap.

"G-Get off! My legs are dying under you weight!" I said flailing lightly. He wasn't as heavy as Alfred so I didn't really worry about dying or something while under him but damn he was crushing me! "Damn all y'all think just 'cause I'm crazy I'm strong don't just sit on me like so dammit!"

"Haha zhat's cute how you say y'all" Gilbert teased poking my nose.

"Ughhh! I take it you notice the accent too!?" I asked.

"Ja! It's not zhat hard to miss frau" He chuckled sitting beside me. "Und vhy are you vearing Alfred's jacket?"

"Oh! I fell asleep in it didn't I? He didn't take it back from me so I just forgot to take it off!" I explained snuggling the jacket that reminded me so much of Al~! "I hope he didn't need it or anything…"

"He probably did but didn't vant to vake you! You're adorable vhen you're asleep" Gilbert said. "_Kind of makes me vish you hadn't voken up_…" He murmured the last part and I quirked an eyebrow. I noticed that around them I always tend to strain my hearing a little bit so I can hear everything they mumble or else I'd miss some kind of secret.

"Alright…then" I said pretending I didn't hear. "So what are we doing today!?...Most importantly…I need breakfast." I slipped out of my bed and heard a loud thud behind me. I turned quickly and saw Gilbert lying on the ground face red and sputtering something or another. I quirked an eyebrow and turned to him. "Uh are you alright?"

"P-Pants…vhy the hell don't you vear pants to sleep!" He asked holding his nose and not looking at me. The little droplets of red on the carpet indicated this was indeed a problem and I smirked to myself.

"What's the matter Gil~? You always try to see me naked so how come me being half naked bothers you hmmm~? Where you just bluffing when you said you can handle anything~?" I asked.

"N-Nein! I'm too awesome for that kind of thing!" He shouted.

"Then tell me 'oh so awesome one' why the hell are you getting hard from this small conversation?"

"I AM NOT!"

"I can see it clearly!" I laughed. "Now excuse me while I get breakfast." I smirked at him and threw on a pair of sweatpants and my slippers before going downstairs. I wanted to laugh evilly right now. It has always been my DREAM to get him like that! I continued to eat like nothing happened and to be honest it was quite hard not to call Mathias and Alfred to disturb them for a moment to tell them what happened but refrained against it. Gilbert came downstairs and just stared at me for a moment. I looked up at him innocent and blinked.

"You're such a damn troublemaker" He murmured going to the fridge. I snickered and licked the syrup off my lips.

"Well look who's catchin' on!" I laughed.

"Missed a spot" He said.

"Whut?" I questioned trying to wipe my face but before I could Gilbert strolled over and licked right near my lips. I could feel that weird feeling bubbling up again like when Alfred accidently bit my neck when I was trying to wrestle him, Math, and Gil. I blushed and tried to look unfazed.

"I'm Awesome~" He said walking back over to his cereal.

"No you're not dude don't lie" I replied on instinct. He turned to me and just stared before I immediately recalled what I said and laughed. He looked at me more while eating and sighed.

"Vhat ze hell am I going to do vith you" He asked ruffling my hair. I giggled lightly as we talked about random things over breakfast. Once you get this close to him, Gilbert isn't a bad guy. He's just funny in his own special way and I love him for it.

"So where we going? Where we going? Where we going? Where we going? I wanna go somewhere! I wanna go somewhere! I wanna go somewhere!" I said obnoxiously as Gilbert flipped through the TV channels.

"Nein it's raining frau" He said.

"UGH! ENTERTAIN ME THEN! I'M DYIN' HERE!" I screamed in frustration. Gilbert huffed and turned to me with a pouty face.

"Vhyyyyy!" He whined.

"Because you're here, I'm bored, and…hey wait my I-Pod didn't come with me?...Oh wait yes it did I was listening to it yesterday….where did I…AHA SUCCESS!" I said searching through the lounge. I plugged it up to the radio and turned to Gilbert. "Come hither!" He laughed slightly and sauntered over to me after turning the TV off.

"Vhat do you have planned?" He questioned. I searched for 'I'm Awesome' by Spose but when I couldn't find it I settled for 'I Can Swing My Sword' because that also fit him.

"You're gonna sing with me whether you like it or not!" I said pressing play.

_Do you like my sword, sword? _

_Sword, my diamond sword, sword _

"You can not afford, 'ford

Ford, my diamond sword, sword

Even if you could, could

I have a patent!" I sang with a grin. Gilbert laughed slightly and pulled up the lyrics on my I-Pod to sing along with me.

"No one else can make a sword

Exactly in this manner, manner

Welcome to my manor, manor

I ca-ca-ca-canna canna" Gilbert joined in smirking at me.

"Swing, swing, swing my sword, sword

Whenever I get bored, bored

I can swing my sword, sword

I can swing my sword, sword!" We sang together and it took all the willpower in me not to break out into laughter and ruin the song.

"Once I hit the floor boards

But I had it restored

And it was expensive

But it was a write off!" I shouted.

"Swinging is my business

And by that I mean swinging swords

Please do not ignore

Do you like my sword?" Gilbert jumped in with the broom and he started swinging it around like a sword and once again I tried not to laugh but when I remembered what part it was at I grinned.

"Ha!" I butted in giggling.

"That was rhetorical

You know I am the oracle

I know you like my sword

It's made of freakin' diamonds" Gilbert sang pointing the broom accusingly at me with a triumphant smirk.

"If you don't you're lying

But that would be fine

Because it is awesome

And you're probably jealous!" I sang pointing a mop at him.

"I can swing my sword, sword

'Cause I am the lord, lord!" Gilbert sang.

"Lord of diamond swooooorrrrrddddssssah!

HA HA HA HA HA!" We finished together. We laughed so hard after that and I even fell on the floor and started rolling around with tears in my eyes. That was the awesomest freakin' thing EVER!

"DUDE THAT WAS AWESOME!" I shouted.

"Nein! I WAS AWESOME!" Gilbert shouted back. We looked at one another and began laughing again. I hardly realized when Alfred and Mathias came through the door and were greeted with the sight of Gilly and I cracking up on the floor.

"Um…" Mathias started.

"Are we missing something here?" Alfred finished.


	7. Chapter 7: My Adorable Day with Amaya!

**Care to Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 7**

Chapter 7: Wednesday- My Adorable Day with Amaya!

_**~Mathias's Point of View~**_

When I woke up the next morning I grinned to myself because today was finally my day to spend with Amaya! I jumped up and headed to her room hoping the door wasn't locked again. I can't say I forgive her for that incident when we busted our faces on the door but whatever. I twisted the knob and surprisingly it was open and the lump in the bed indicated Amaya was still asleep. I walked over to the bed and sat down on the floor and just stared at her. She was really pretty…taking my eyes off her was hard. She was just so pretty…Alfred and Gilbert were already going at it trying to compete for her but we all know the King will come out on top!

"Hm…Mathias…why are you watching me sleep" She murmured. I blinked and let out a nervous laugh.

"Oh um I was…waiting for you to wake up" I grinned at her. She still looked tired? Usually Amaya was the type of girl to be awake early or at least that's what Alfred and Gilbert told me.

"Ugh…I wanna sleep more" She grumbled.

"Usually you're awake at this time with the other two?" I pointed out.

"That's because they MAKE me get up…if you didn't wake me I'd sleep to approximately 3 in the afternoon" She said.

"Hmm…how about I make you breakfast we go out for a little and take a nap together?" I questioned. She looked excited for that and nodded before holding her arms out to me I grinned excitedly and put her on my back before trekking downstairs and sitting her on the counter. We chatted a bit as I made breakfast and eventually she decided to help me and wasn't taking no for an answer. I glanced over at her as I flipped a pancake. She looked adorable in a shirt that was definitely too big, long socks, slippers, and her hair in a ponytail. Her glasses weren't on and that's what I worried about the most but she seemed to know her way around without them.

"Hey I'm wondering something" I finally said.

"Yeah what is it" Amaya replied turning the radio on and plugging her I-Pod in.

"How much can you actually see without your glasses?" I questioned. She halted her movement and looked very thoughtful. "Tell ya' what I'll make it simple, from right there how many figures am I holding up?" I held up 3 fingers and she squinted hard.

"Uh…" She squinted more. "That's not fair!" She stomped in frustration and pouted. OH MY GOD!.

"And how is it not fair!" I laughed.

"YOU'RE TOO FAR!" She yelled.

"Go get your glasses before something happens" I chuckled. "I don't think Alfred and Gil will be happy to know I let you get hurt!" She pouted and went to head upstairs and I jumped when I heard a loud thud followed by a few more thuds. I turned off the stove and ran over to the steps and there she was on the ground. "Are you alright!?"

"Ow…the steps needed a hug…" She said getting up. "I slipped is all…and son of a bitch I'm bleeding…!" I didn't know whether to panic because her knee was actually quite bloody or laugh because she was glaring at the steps muttering 'You win this round ya' lil' fucker! Don't think you got away lightly'. I settled for remaining neutral and carrying her bridal style up the steps and to my bathroom. I sat her on the toilet and looked around for some bandages. After I cleaned her knee off and got it wrapped I sighed.

"How did you even manage to cut your knee!?" I questioned. She didn't respond so I turned to ask again only to see her staring at the Band-Aid.

"Bunnies…" She said giggling almost like a child. It was so OOC and ADORABLE! I couldn't help it I hugged her to me and nuzzled her face.

"YOU ARE SO CUTE WHEN YOU'RE NOT TRYING TO KILL US!" I said. She blushed and pouted. A little while later we finished eating breakfast, took showers, and were dressed to get going. I figured I might as well take her to meet the other Nordics though she probably knows them but well Norge would choke me if he and the others got the wrong impression about her being here. So we got in the car and headed off.

"So where are we going exactly? You boys have a tendency to not tell me where we're going until we get there and for once I'd like to know NOW!" Amaya said pouting again and poking at her knee only to wince in pain seconds later.

"We're gonna go see Sweden, Norway, Iceland, and Finland~!" I announced.

"Seems legit!" Amaya said poking at the Band-Aid again.

"I know right—Stop messing with it will you!?" I said swatting her hand away from the Bad-Aid. "You're going to bleed all over the place." She made a face and sighed.

"Whatever!...Man this is a huge accomplishment in my life…I GET TO PULL NORWAY'S CURL WHEN WE GET THERE!" Amaya cheered forgetting what just happened a moment ago.

"Pffft, please don't do it until I grab a camera!" I told her holding back a laugh. The last time I touched Lukas' curl he flipped out and I ended up getting choked to near death but it was a funny experience because I learned what it did! Though…I'm worried…because Amaya was quite infectious. Her happiness could rub off on anyone and bam you'd instantly be in love with her! Or maybe…It's probably just the fact she's grown on the guys and I that I suddenly felt that way…who's to say. When we got to the house I unlocked the door with the key I kept and dragged her inside. "GUESS WHO'S HERE!" Soon Berwald, Tino, Lukas, and Emil showed up staring at me like I'd gone nuts. "Hej _(Hello) _!"

"Hey…what are you doing here! Usually you call!" Tino said grinning. "And who is this?" Berwald didn't say anything but Amaya trotted over to him with a grin.

"Dude, I love you so much!" She squealed practically jumping up and hugging him. I thought she would be intimidated honestly…but the way she fawned and squealed over both Berwald and Tino gave me all the reassurance I needed to tell me she was going to be alright with them for a while. I turned to the brothers and grinned.

"She's pretty right~?" I asked.

"I-I guess" Emil murmured.

"Why the hell is she with you of all people?" Lukas questioned glancing at her when she squealed again.

"She's kind of living with us" I said sitting on the couch with them.

"As in with you Gilbert and Alfred? I don't understand how she could last that long" Lukas sighed. "Though she is quite loud…and a bit adorable." I laughed and looked back at Amaya who smiled as Tino patted her head. Even Berwald had a small smile on his face and that was a sight to see.

"I almost forgot!" Amaya's voice boomed breaking me out of my trance. "Math go get a camera!" At first I was confused then I grabbed my phone and was ready to snap a picture. Amaya trotted over and smiled at Lukas before getting close and giving his odd curl a swift tug. Let me tell you…the amount of choking I had to endure while trying to get him off her was all worth it! When we got back to the house it wasn't that late yet about mid-noon.

"Ready for that nap" I joked turning around but Amaya was already gone? That was funny I didn't hear her get up or even go up the steps!? I went upstairs and sure enough she was sitting on her bed with Panda footy pajama's [That she got from Yao…those 2 hit it off well…as well as her and Russia –shudder-] with a goofy grin.

"Come on or I'm going to take this nap without you!" She laughed. I shrugged and got in the bed next to her. She smelt good…like strawberries and a hint of mango that was what she always smelt like no matter what and underneath the fruity smell was a sweet smell all her own. It was quite calming. I opened my mouth to say something but the soft snoring stopped me and I just looked at her…she was so adorable!

_**~*Extra! Late at Night o3o*~**_

I sighed as the storm raged outside. I have no idea how Alfred and Gilbert were such heavy ass sleepers but I was actually quite jealous. I debated going to watch TV but soft whimpering down the hall where Amaya's room was stopped me. I softly padded down to her room and opened the door cautiously. I stepped in and shut it softly before walking over to her bed.

"Hey princess what's wrong?" I asked.

"N-Nothing!" She tried to say. From the sound of it she had been crying and still was.

"Something's up and if you don't tell me now I can't help you" I pressed on. A sudden crash of thunder and a flash of lightning answered my question as Amaya pulled the covers over her head quickly with a short scream and a slight wail. I sat on the edge of her bed and pulled her into me. It wasn't everyday she looked so vulnerable and I had to admit…she looked so adorable cuddled to my chest like this.

"S-Stay in here please!" She pleaded looking up at me. Oh my god…even her crying face was cute!? Was there nothing I didn't like about this girl!? I nodded and she scooted over before I slipped under the blankets with her and pulling her into my body.

"Go to sleep, I promise nothing will happen to you okay?" I whispered into her ear. She cuddled up to me and I closed my eyes listening to the soft pitter-patter of rain on the outside. After a while of comforting words and me singing in Danish [Don't ask how she persuaded me to do that but whatever] Amaya had lulled herself into a deep sleep on top of me. I tried to focus on sleeping myself but the notion that her breast were pressing against my chest and she was so close wouldn't be forgotten lightly. I sighed contently, silently telling Alfred and Gilbert to 'Screw off because I got to sleep with her twice!' in my mind and then closed my eyes. This day was just too adorable at some points….


	8. Chapter 8: No Way Home?

**Care to Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 8**

Thursday-No Way Home?

_**~*Alfred's Point of view*~**_

I whistled as I headed down to Mathias's room to wake him up since he did have to leave soon. Gilbert tagged along though I told him he didn't have to [Mainly because I was going to detour to Amaya's room after I got him up] we entered the room and Mathias was nowhere to be found?

"What the hell? Where is he?" I asked.

"I don't know maybe he left already?" Gilbert replied pulling his shirt on.

"Huh…okay whatever" I said walking down the Amaya's room.

"Hey! Don't just leave me so you can see her! I vant to see her before I leave too you know!" Gilbert protested. I laughed and opened the door and flicked the lights on. It was still raining as it was last night and the skies did look kind of gloomy so I really had no intention to go anywhere this morning. I went over to wake Mai **[A Nickname I came up with for Amaya because it's cute like her!] **before I noticed Mathias's hair. I smiled slightly but in my head I was screaming 'This guy…' and wanted to shove him on to the floor but I just settled for shaking his shoulder [very hard actually but ha-ha it's just my "strength"…]. He sat up and out of nowhere a pillow hit him in the face!?

"Ow what the hell!?" Mathias said.

"Vhy zhe hell are you in bed vith her!" Gilbert asked quite loudly. I waved my hands as if telling them to shut up!

"She asked me to come in here because you 2 were asleep and she was afraid of the storm!" Mathias fired back.

"Vell vhy didn't you vake us up too!? Ve could have helped!" Gilbert whined. They didn't notice it but Amaya started to stir I kept trying to shush them because Amaya was still asleep and she looked cute like that so I didn't want her to wake up just yet and it was still early in the morning. They disregarded me and Amaya sat up her hair was covering her face and kind of a mess and she stayed like that for a few minutes while my two idiot friends kept fighting.

"Guys…" I said.

"What?!" They asked. I pointed to the very scary looking Amaya who was glaring hard at us. Without her glasses you could **FEEL** the cold look she was giving off. They turned to her and she literally growled.

"Why the FUCK are you two screaming at one another at 6 in the GODDAMN morning!?" She asked angrily.

"U-Um…" They tried to come up with a valid excuse and she glared harder.

"It is 6 in the mother fucking morning, go fight somewhere else and get out of my room!" She said sternly. We rarely saw her mad in the time she's been staying with us so we just decided to leave the room. Once I shut the door I looked at the other two who didn't say a word.

"She's scary in the morning…" Gilbert was the first to say after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah…not adorable at all…" Mathias mumbled.

"Well it was your faults I was trying to keep you guys quiet!" I said laughing. "But it was kind of funny to see her angry for once and it wasn't directed towards me!" The other two pouted and when they finally left I sat downstairs and played video games. The sound of someone coming down the steps alerted me and Amaya came and sat beside me.

"Whatcha playing?" She questioned.

"Galaga" I responded. "You are seemingly normal now how's it going!" She laughed and blushed slightly.

"I-I'm really sorry for snapping at you guys I was so tired and I'm not a morning person, never have been actually" Amaya replied laying on my shoulder. I laughed and handed her the controller.

"Haha you remind me of Arthur, wake him up before he's supposed to and he throws a MAJOR fit!" I laughed recalling all the times I used to wake him up without thinking as a child. Every time I thought about it I'd always want to go back and relive those select memories y'know?

"So Mr. Hero what are we going to do today since it's raining out?" Amaya asked bringing me out of my trance.

"Hm…what do you want to do?" I questioned.

"Nothing much I mean it's all raining and stuff outside…hey! Wanna play in the rain with me?!" She asked.

"I don't think that's a good idea given the fact it's pouring!" I said.

"Oh please! Please, please, please, please!" She whined hugging my waist. "Just for a few minutes and then I'll come back inside!" I sighed in defeat and grinned at her. She ran out before I could even hand her a coat or anything to keep her properly warm. I sighed and stood out in the door way and watched her run around in the rain and have fun. It was kind of cute~! She stayed out for a few minutes so I decided to go back inside and get some ingredients for Hot Chocolate to make when she came back in since it wasn't exactly the warmest of times out. When I went back out to get her she was sitting on the porch still in the rain just humming a tune and then she started singing a song I recognized as 'When you believe' I sat behind her and laid my head on top of hers. She jumped slightly and giggled.

"You have a pretty voice~" I complimented.

"Compared to most I'm just average" She laughed. "I have a knack for the arts mostly, like drawing and writing!"

"Ohhh draw me a picture!" I said.

"Eh…maybe later" She giggled. I pulled her inside and instructed her to go take a shower. She nodded and headed upstairs. I rummaged around for my hidden stash of marshmallow's and when I found them I dropped a few in both the cups before hiding it again. Amaya came downstairs and covered my eyes. "Guess who~?"

"The magical fairy that lives with England?" I said she laughed and sat up on the counter. I noticed she was wearing one of my shirts?

"Why are you wearing my shirt?" I asked whilst taking a sip of my hot chocolate and burning my tongue along the way.

"Because it was sitting in my drawer and I didn't feel like wearing one of my own" She replied sipping her hot chocolate too. "Plus it's all snug and over-sized and perfect for this moment!" with that she let out a laugh and I grinned at her. I may be no expert when it comes to women but I do know I'm definitely scoring points with Mai. We talked and played around with one another. At one point we even started playing hide and go seek with a ball. So I currently was walking around the house holding a ball equivalent to the size of an exercise ball looking for Amaya.

"Come out, come out wherever you are Mai~! I will find you and I will get you!" I shouted. I heard the front door open and close and I ran downstairs expecting Amaya to be there but no it was just Francis, Artie, and Matthew. I made a face of annoyance but sighed. "What are you guys doing here?"

"I came to talk to Amaya but these 2 decided to tag along…" Arthur said.

"Oh cool…I'm kind of busy here and I just lost 3 minutes!" I said.

"3 MORE MINUTES BEFORE I WIN!" I heard Amaya's voice yell and I held the ball up with a smirk. This round tears it whoever wins is the official winner of 'Hide-and-Get hit with a ball-seek' _**[A/I: My Siblings and I came up with this game XD!] **_and I the HERO will not except defeat! I looked everywhere! Bedrooms, Bathrooms, Closets, Front yard, Backyard! "Where the hell is she?!" I ran around trying to find her when the timer went off and I went back to the living room where Artie, Francis, and Matthew were sitting looking at me confused. I heard a noise from upstairs and suddenly Amaya ran down and grinned stupidly.

"Where were you!?" I asked.

"Hiding somewhere you will never believe!" She laughed.

"Where!" I whined.

"All the way under Gilbert's bed and I know you looked under there 10 times because I made a face at you!" She shouted before pinching my cheek. "Oh Artie! Whatcha doing here!?" Arthur smiled at her and I could feel a slight trace of jealousy bubbling through me.

"Ah I came to tell you what I've….per say…discovered about sending you back" Arthur said.

"Oh…haha I think I recall my phone ringing a while ago…but I was playing with Al so it slipped my mind" Amaya laughed quietly. "So…OH MY GLOB CANADA!" I knew her attention span wasn't that huge but watching her glomp Matthew like that was fricken HILARIOUS! His facial expression was a mix of shock and pain when he hit the floor. "YOU ARE SO MUCH CUTER IN PERSON!" He looked at her quizzically and blushed heavily. I laughed and pulled Amaya off him.

"You're going to scare him if you jump him like that Mai" I said. She laughed and then grinned at Francis.

"I-I don't mind…" Matthew cut in and I laughed.

"Hey Francy-Pants long time no see!" She greeted. He hugged her and when I thought it lasted a bit too long I pulled them apart. "So…what'd you find out exactly?" We all sat down on the couch and Amaya draped her legs over mine and glanced over at Arthur.

"Well…I looked for every possible way and…" He began saying.

"And? Did you find a way?" She pressed on. I didn't want to believe that she wanted to get away from us…the desperation in her voice was probably just homesickness…I can't blame her I'd hate to be sent to another world without any trace of family or something.

"No…there is absolutely no way to reverse the spell and send you back and even if I tried you'd probably just end up somewhere else here" Arthur said with a sigh. "I've dug up every and any possible way and to put it simply it's just impossible…even getting you here was a great feat and I still don't know how I accomplished it without any flaws." I half expected Amaya to say something like 'Oh alright..' or 'Fine' but she stayed silent. She wasn't looking at any of us any more just the floor. We too stayed quiet and all of a sudden she began shaking slightly.

"Mai…?" I questioned. I felt something like a drop of water hit my hand and she got up.

"T-Thanks for trying" She sniffled she was trying to smile I knew it…but her expression faltered. "I-I'll be upstairs just…thinking…call me down if you need me okay?" with that she hurriedly went upstairs and I sighed.

"There's really no way?" Matthew asked.

"None…and the fact that the 3 of them have an attraction to her also doesn't help the matter!" Arthur pointed out.

"W-What? Attraction!? So because we like her you can't send her back!?" I asked.

"I'm not saying that, I'm saying it's an added factor…my magic wouldn't even budge regularly because you 3 are so taken by her" He elaborated.

"So say…for some miraculous reason the 3 of them suddenly don't have feelings for her anymore" Francis questioned.

"Then there may be a chance…but it would take a miracle for it to work perfectly" Arthur said. Soon Gilbert and Mathias entered.

"VHAT'S U-…Why is it so gloomy in here?" He asked.

"Well…there's no way to send Amaya back to her world…" I said.

"Isn't…that a good thing?" Mathias questioned.

"For us yeah…but for her…I doubt it, from what I know she misses home and I don't blame her" I said. "And also…it's partially our fault."

"Our fault!? W(V)HAT DID W(V)E DO!?" Mathias and Gilbert asked together.

"You 3 were so damn taken by her! And since the 3 of you harbor feelings for her it practically blocks my magic from doing any less than it already has…" Arthur explained. When they left we sat there in complete silence. How could we all just stop liking her…it seemed selfish enough…but…I don't even think I want her to go back home…it's just since she got here everything seemed more fun than it already was…

"Should we go talk to her…?" Mathias spoke up.

"I think ve should…but vhat if she doesn't vant to talk to us…?" Gilbert said.

"We won't know until we try will we?" I questioned. We headed up to Amaya's room and opened the door quietly.

"You guys don't have to sneak around you know…you can just come straight in" She said. We came in and sat in various spots around her.

"Are you okay about this?" Mathias was the first to ask.

"In all honesty…I don't even know…I mean…I miss my mom…my other friends and all…" She sighed.

"Vhat no boyfriend?" Gilbert teased trying to lighten the mood and she laughed.

"I've had 3 all of them worse than the other….except my last one but you know get cheated on once shame on me…get cheated on twice? Go home and scream" She laughed. "But still it's alright being here…atleast I don't have to worry about being different…I can manage and I'll be okay." I believe the guys and I all had the same idea because we all kissed one of her cheeks. Mathias and I happened to get the right and Gilbert the left.

"Well if you're fine we're fine!" We said at the same time and grinned at her. She blushed hard and looked away with a pout.

"You 3…are so damn surprising…" She said. Then gave us each a kiss on the cheek and giggled. "But thank you so much for cheering me up!"

_**Awww many things are bound to happen now! R&R and tell me how I'm going please ^_^? UNTIL THE NEXT UPDATE!**_


	9. Chapter 9:Learn, Competition, MEETING!

**Care to Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 9**

Friday-Competition, Let's Learn, WORLD MEETING!

_**~*Gilbert's Point of View*~**_

"Amayaaaaaaaaa~!" I yelled trotting down to said girl's room.

"Yes? And please let this be important I'm trying to focus here" She murmured looking down at the sketch book then continuing to color. I was curious so I peeked over to see what she was doing and she pulled the notebook to her chest. "What!?"

"Vhat are you hiding frau~?" I questioned.

"Nothing important now what!" She asked blushing lightly. All of this just made me more curious and I leaned over and tried to see it but she kept getting more and more protective over it. "Gilbert just tell me what you want!"

"To see your drawing!" I shouted with a grin.

"NO!...It's for…Alfred…" She murmured blushing even more.

"Al? Vhy are you drawing a picture for him?" I pressed on.

"He asked me…yesterday" She murmured. "So I thought I'd get on it…" After yesterday neither of us were sure that she'd be alright but she seemed to have pushed it to the back of her mind and was just about the same. I pouted and gave her my best puppy dog face. She sighed in defeat and pulled the sketch book away from her chest and held it up to me. She didn't make any eye contact and just looked to the side and blushed. I examined it and it was pretty cute…it was a fluffy cat that reminded me of Alfred and another cat that reminded me of Amaya.

"Aww~ Pretty cute!" I said. She blinked.

"Y-You think so? This is the first time I've drawn something like it…so…" She trailed off. I laughed.

"But seriously! I didn't know you could draw so nicely frau!" I said. "I guess I can add this to my blank list of 'Fun Facts about Amaya I didn't even know' since…as I mentioned…I have nothing on that list." Amaya laughed and couldn't help but think that sound was just the greatest thing ever. It was loud and very cute.

"Hey I should make a list of things I didn't know about you and the guys….though I know just about anything pertaining to history and most of personality" She said thoughtfully.

"Vell did you know zhat most of us could cook exceptionally vell!" I grinned.

"I thought that was only sweets?" She laughed. "But you 3 might have to prove that one to me yourself~!"

"Hmm…vell let's make this a game frau! Ve're going to say at least 6 things about one another, so I'll say a fact then you can!" I suggested.

"Sounds fun!" Amaya said setting the sketchbook with the fully colored and finished drawing on her dresser.

"Alright, I work out just about as much as Ludwig~!" I stated.

"Oh really you seem pretty lazy to me" Amaya giggled.

"I do!" I pouted. "I can prove it too!" I pulled my shirt off and flexed and Amaya shook her head with a laugh.

"Put your shirt back on! I get it your ripped!" She said. I smirked and did as told.

"Your turn~!" I said.

"Well….I like to bake cakes and all kinds of desserts…even if I'm not perfect like you guys at it" She said. I smirked and poked her nose.

"You'll get it sooner or later you do live with us you know~" I laughed poking her nose. "Oh…did you know that I'm awesome?"

"No but thank you for telling me" She said with a blank expression. I pouted.

"Vhat how could you NOT know I vas awesome!?" I asked.

"I don't know it seemed to have slipped my mind!" She teased. "Um…I'm a HUGE nerd…if you haven't figured that out already." She laughed at this and I studied her for a moment. She seemed like she was just smart **[Though recent events would prove it's just the aura she gives off]** but aside from that she looks like the type of girl that studies every chance she gets and Ace's every test.

"Hm…do you study a lot?" I questioned.

"Me? Nah I just wing it" She laughed. "Unless its science, I'm pretty darn good at Language Arts and History!"

"Figures, you're like England whenever we pronounce a word wrong and well we know you're into History" I stated.

"Wasn't History obvious I mean come on! I liked History before you guys…now you just make my History book look like one big Fanfiction! I was reading about English troops climbing the rocks to Quebec and let me tell you I don't think I've ever laughed harder…and almost got kicked out of class" She said sheepishly. I laughed.

"Vell…okay….In my free time I like to bother Vest during his training with Italy and Japan!" I laughed.

"Oh! Next time you do take me with you please!" She whined.

"Now vhy would I do that?" I laughed. "The awesome likes to mess with people in private!"

"Oh please! I haven't seen any other countries yet! All I've met are you guys, Japan, the Nordics, and the other Allies!" She whined laying on her bed. "OH! I got a song for you!" I watched with raised eyebrows as she dug around for her IPod. She found it and took the headphones out before grinning and pressing play.

"_Awesome, awesome, awesome, awesome_

_I don't necessarily need to be here for this_

_I'm gonna keep the headphones though_"

The song began and already I liked it because it was talking about being awesome! And who's more awesomer than me? NO ONE THAT'S WHO!

"_Mother fucker I'm awesome!_

_No you're not dude, don't lie_

_I'm awesome!_

_I'm driving around in my mom's ride_

_I'm awesome!_

_A quarter of my life gone by_

_And I met all my friends online"_

At this I looked at Amaya who was laughing her cute little ass off at my facial expression. The song was cool I'll admit that but it was extremely comical and didn't describe me at all! All of my friends aren't online…

"You did zhis on purpose frau!" I whined.

"What me? No never!" She said feigning sincerity. I looked at her with the same face and she grinned. "Okay…yes I did! I couldn't help showing you the song! I mean do you KNOW how many YouTube videos feature you with this song?! It's HILARIOUS!" She began laughing like she usually did and I'll admit it felt nice to hear that sound again.

"Vait until I find a song zhat describes you!" I said. "I'm going to be the one laughing then!"

"Yeah okay~! Do you know how many awesome songs describe me? No well too bad for you 'cause there isn't one song that describes me that ISN'T cool~!" She shouted.

"I'll find one!" I said. "And I have an idea!"

"Oh yeah what is it?" She asked.

"Monday vould usually be one of the days one of us take off to spend vith you…vhy don't you come to the world meeting vith us for a change?" I proposed.

"Oh my gosh are you serious?! I WOULD LOVE TOO!" She shouted. There it was that accent again…though I'm not sure where it was from though, definitely somewhere in America. Alfred didn't really go in depth about it all he said was and I quote _"Dude Amaya has this really cute accent if you listen enough you'll totally hear it!" _

"Then ve'll talk it over vith the guys and zhen you can come vith!" I said.

"Ohhh I need to bring my IPod then! I want to show the other countries a song~!" Amaya said grinning.

"Is it going to be like that song you showed me a few moments ago" I questioned.

"Hmmm who knows~ The reactions might be funny though so I'm counting on it to be comical!" She said happily. The sound of the door opening and Alfred and Mathias' bickering was heard and Amaya grabbed her sketch book and tore the finished drawing out before running downstairs. I had to admit I was slightly jealous that she drew a picture for Alfred…maybe I'll ask her to draw one for me? I bet it'll look awesomer than the one she drew for Alfred! I sighed and decided to just let it go before trekking down the steps.

"S-So do you like it?" Amaya asked blushing lightly.

"Yeah I do! It's all cute and fluffy~!" Alfred said. "I like it a lot~!" He leaned over and kissed her cheek and Amaya looked down at the floor and blushed harder.

"Y-You're welcome!" She said. I was barely aware of the fact that I was now glaring at the American and so was Mathias…Sometimes….I swear I don't like competition….Damn him!


	10. Chapter 10: KITTEN!

**Care to Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 10**

Saturday-KITTY!

_**~*My Point of View*~**_

I yawned and rolled over in my bed only for the palm of my hand to meet with something…warm…? I opened one eye and my vision was blurry due to the fact my glasses weren't on. I reached over and my arm brushed against something else!? I tried to roll over and I was on top of something!? I grabbed my glasses and screamed.

"**HOW DID YOU GUYS EVEN GET IN HERE**!?"

"Oh good morning!" The guys greeted.

"Do NOT good morning me?! HOW DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM!?" I asked. My face burned and I jumped out of my bed and threw on my robe.

"The door was unlocked~!" Mathias said sitting up.

"You guys….are so lucky you're cute…or my foot would have lodged itself deep in your-" I began saying until Gilbert cut me off by pinching my cheek.

"I doubt it~ You don't look like the type to kick an ass so awesome~!" He teased and I shoved him off me with a pout.

"You 3 are the worse sometimes" I said.

"But you love us!" The trio chorused.

"So…" I started. I had the idea as if saying thank you for putting up with me, I was going to make them breakfast since everyone was finally here. "Um…do you guys mind if I make breakfast for you this time?" They exchanged glances still sitting in my bed.

"Nah we don't mind have fun!" They said.

"Good, now then…would you **PLEASE** get out of my bed!?" I asked with a sigh. I headed downstairs and got out things for breakfast before tying my hair up into a ponytail and threw on the apron the boys got for Mathias as a joke that said 'Kiss me I can Cook!' and got to work. I can't remember the last time I cooked since I've been here…? The last thing I cooked would have probably been when I made….breakfast for my mom…As excited as I was that I got to live with my favorite characters….I didn't feel as happy as I did before…I mean it's just me and my mom back at my house so…it's pretty lonely without one another. I felt my eyes water a bit and I blinked back any tears threatening to fall. I took a deep breath to make sure my voice held no trace of that 'pre-cry' noise and continued to cook.

_**~*3**__**rd**__** Person Point of View: With the Awesome Trio*~**_

"Should we go check on her?" Alfred questioned pulling his shirt on.

"Nein she's fine, she can cook you know it's not like she's England" Gilbert joked.

"Haha he's right!" Mathias laughed. After joking around some more the boys headed to the kitchen prepared to say something but stopped upon noticing Amaya wiping her eyes and sniffling.

"So I guess….she's not as happy as we initially thought…" Alfred mumbled.

"Yeah…but what can we do to take her mind off the fact she can't go home?" Mathias mumbled. "I mean besides acting a fool…"

"How zhe heck should ve know…? It's not ve can just tell her to cheer up…" Gilbert mumbled.

"Well acting a fool might work…notice the might because she does laugh a lot when we act stupid!" Alfred whispered. The trio froze when they heard footsteps approaching and acted like they had just come down the steps.

"Hey breakfast is ready!" Amaya said grinning. The trio thanked her and began eating.

"Are you going to eat?" Mathias questioned.

"Huh? Oh I will I'm going to take a quick shower first…." She said smiling. "I'll be back momentarily so don't eat everything like you always do!" The minute she went upstairs the trio went back to addressing the matter.

"Maybe…we should just like go out somewhere? Like a park or something" Alfred suggested. "She doesn't show it but she does like going outside believe it or not."

"Ja that's a great idea!" Gilbert stated. Then there was a knock on the door and before any of the boys could go get it Francis and Antonio strolled in.

"HOLA~!" Antonio greeted.

"Bonjour~!" Francis grinned popping out from behind him.

"I tried to keep them out" Tony stated popping his head in the room.

"Hey guys!" Gilbert said happily.

"What's up" Alfred greeted, er…or at least tried to considering the fact his mouth was full.

"Oh~! We found a kitten outside on the way here!" Francis said holding up the small bundle of fluff. The kitten was silver and white with a hint of brown and had the most adorable grey eyes and mewed softly upon looking at the trio.

"Oh…my gosh….THAT IS SO FRICKEN CUTE!" Alfred shouted jumping up from his seat and taking the kitten. "Can we have it! Can we have it! Can we have it!"

"Don't you have enough pets?" Tony questioned.

"Dude you can never have too many pets! And look at this thing!" Alfred shouted holding up the kitten.

"It is pretty cute" Mathias laughed.

"Vait!" Gilbert said upon realization. "Vhy don't we give the kitten to Amaya? No doubt it'll take her mind off everything."

"Oh right…Francis told me the poor chica can't go home" Antonio said.

"Yeah…don't mention it to her though it's still…kind of touch and go with her reactions" Mathias said.

"What's with all the noise?" Amaya asked coming back downstairs. "Oh my glob that is the cutest little kitten EVER!" The trio's were alarmed at the sudden presence but laughed no less. The kitten mewed softly and Amaya took it from Alfred. "Hi~! You're so cute! Omigerd kitty what are you doing?...kitty?...STAHP! Omigerd you're licking my face! Why are you doing this to me! I gave you love!" The kitten continued to lick the brown skinned girl's cheek and the boys laughed.

"You're not dying!" Tony pointed out with a sigh.

"You're an alien! What do you know about death by cat!" Amaya asked pulling the kitten away from her face. "I'm gonna call you Azalea because I've always wanted a kitty named Azalea!"

"So then I guess you are keeping it" Francis laughed. "You seem to be as hyper as usual."

"Oh yeah finally having a really nice long shower will do that when you live with 3 guys who think that a 2 hour shower is normal" Amaya laughed perching the kitten on her shoulder. Azalea pawed at her shirt and all the boys could think was…this girl was way too adorable.

"We do not take 2 hour showers!" Mathias protested.

"No Math you take a 3 hour shower, you wanna know how I know? 1 hour is spent singing OFF KEY! The next 30 minutes are spent washing up and the next HOUR AND 30 MINUTES ARE SPENT WASHING YOUR HAIR!" Amaya said. Mathias pouted and she looked at the remaining two. "And don't even get me started on you Gil! Or even you Alfred you boys act like you don't care but honestly you take FOREVER to get ready in a shower! You remind me of my older cousin!" The 3 sulked in a corner and Francis and Antonio laughed.

"Well chica it seems we know who's in charge here~" Antonio said.

"Damn straight!" Amaya said putting her hands on her hips. Azalea began sliding and she took one hand off her hip to fix the startled kitten. "Honestly…hey how long do you 2 take in the shower?"

"That's personal mon ami~" Francis said.

"I don't even know" Antonio laughed.

"As I thought…I'm gonna estimate….an hour for Antonio….and since you're Francis….I'm gonna say 3 hours?" Amaya predicted. Francis stared at her as if she had suddenly grown a second head. "What?"

"Are you magical or something?" He asked.

"Nope just a loser otaku with no social life and a knack for Fanfiction and Art!" Amaya grinned proudly. "But guessing has always been god's greatest gift to me seeing is that's how I ace just about all my test!"

"The way your face lights up when you grin is adorable~!" Francis and Antonio said going to hug the girl…well until the Awesome trio were back up and in front of her.

"Don't even think about it!" They said.

"Ah I see…you guys are competing for her!" Francis laughed.

"WE ARE NOT!" They yelled blushing furiously.

"Whut…?" Amaya questioned blinking quizzically. For a girl that knew a lot….she was oblivious to the atmosphere at the worse possible times…


	11. Chapter 11: A Day with the Creatures!

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 11**

Chapter 11-A day with Mochi, Tony, and WHALE!

_**~*My Point of View*~**_

I flicked through the channels with an angry pout before setting the remote down. How DARE they go shopping without me! I felt so mad about it…I was home with the whale, Tony, Mochi, and Azalea…But I need a human companion! And according to the boys I was under NO circumstances allowed to invite Russia over….I don't even know why!...He was my BEST friend! I pouted even more and Tony handed me a controller.

"Wanna play a game? You look down" He said. I blinked for a moment and shook my head being careful not to knock Azalea out of her spot.

"No…and why are you being so nice to me now" I asked pouting.

"Because you look upset…and you're cute I see no reason to be mean" Tony shrugged.

"Ughhh is that why you're never mean to women?...And America?" I questioned.

"No!...Well partly, that and some of the other countries like that limey bastard are kind of annoying" Tony stated taking a seat beside me. I laughed slightly and hugged Tony.

"Eh I wouldn't call them annoying maybe a bit _different_, or even unique!" I said grinning. "And I think I will now take you up on the offer to play a game!" Tony nodded and we played a few horror games with one another. The guys were taking forever to get back. I paused the game when the phone rang and went to pick it up. "Khøler, Jones, and Beilschmidt residence how can I help ya'?"

"Hola Chica~! Is Gilbert there?" Antonio's cheerful voice asked. I could vaguely hear Lovino swearing in Italian in the background and tried to contain my giggle.

"Nah he and the others are out shopping, can I take a message!" I asked.

"Nah, just tell him I called okay? Bye senorita!" He said hanging up. I giggled lightly and went back to the living room to finish my round. So far I was beating Tony and he wasn't very happy about it, but extremely impressed.

"America would have died by now" Tony pointed out with a slight laugh.

"Really? Wow I'm better than Al~!...Do you know how badass I am right now!?" I cheered fist pumping the air. Something nuzzled me from behind and I screamed lightly before jumping off the couch. Whale looked at me with an adorable expression and I sat there wondering how the hell he even got inside!? "Hello Whale Dude, What brings you inside!" Whale nuzzled me more and I giggled before hugging the whale. I didn't even know why I was so attached to this whale anyway? I guess it's 'cause I like Sea-Creatures and this was so freaking CUTE! I noticed most of the creatures living with the trio were completely adorable or fun to be around [Tony]. Even the Mochi version of America got in my lap and nuzzled me too. I giggled as I just sat there hugging, and nuzzling everyone! Tony laughed slightly and hugged me too. I felt so loved at the moment it was like one big fluffy group hug from a kitten, an alien, a whale, and a Mochi!

"We're…back…what ARE you doing?" Mathias questioned.

"Group hug! I'm loving this hug so much right now!" I said happily.

"You never say that when we hug you…" Alfred mumbled. "Did you sit here and play ALL these video games?"

"Yeah, she's even better than you" Tony piped up. Al made a face and set the shopping bags down.

"Ohh Al's about to whip some ass" Mathias laughed.

"After I'm done putting away the groceries kay~?" I piped up from the kitchen. They looked at me with a 'WTF' expression and I quirked an eyebrow. "What?"

"One minute you vere over here…" Gilbert said emphasizing where I was sitting on the couch. "And now you're in the kitchen?! Vhat the hell are you a ninja or something!?" I smirked before letting out a laugh.

"Hell yeah I'm a ninja! I told you guys this yesterday! I'm a Hoodie Ninja with small tits and a nice ass!" I said. The minute I said that the guys began checking me out.

"They aren't that small…maybe medium sized" Mathias said. Alfred nodded in approval along with Gilbert.

"Yeah…und your ass is VERY fine" Gilbert said.

"Uh…why thank you" I said blushing. Yeah I've been complimented like that before but…coming from the 3 of them it makes it that much more embarrassing even if I'm the one that initiated it! Tony hugged me possessively and I laughed.

"My friend" He said.

"Oh come on you didn't even like her like that when she first got here!" Alfred whined.

"Yuh-huh! I just didn't talk to her!" He protested. Whale, Amerimochi, and Azalea all started cuddling me too and the Trio glared. I blinked with a slightly nervous smile….was I missing something here?

**Poor, Poor oblivious me~! Hope you enjoyed the…filler? I guess haha…Keep the Reviews & Reads coming~! Y'all know I enjoy 'em lots!**


	12. Chapter 12: It Can't be the Same

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 12**

**Chapter 12-Confession #1: Denmark**

So…After being told I was being "Oblivious" by Arthur for the 5th time I decided to sit in my room and ponder just what I was oblivious to?! Yesterday was pretty fun…but honestly I don't understand why everyone's calling me obvious!?

"Hey Maya, dinner's going to be done soon!" Mathias said coming into my room.

"Mathias am I oblivious?" I questioned.

"To what exactly?" He asked. He looked a bit shocked by the question but gradually got over it as he sat next to me.

"I don't know? Anything…Arthur called me oblivious and even Tony did! I have no idea what I'm oblivious to!" I said. Mathias ruffled my hair and stood up. I pouted when I still didn't get the answer I was looking for but sighed nonetheless.

"I'll tell you after dinner you think too much you know" Mathias pointed out as we headed downstairs. I tried to look for anything I could've been missing but it seemed like everything was just the same. The trio joked around with one another. They messed with me…nothing seemed different? I've never known myself not to see the big picture…maybe it's because usually everyone told me what I was missing…? Hm…I don't think I've ever had to think this hard…

"Maiii~!" Alfred yelled bringing me out of my thoughts.

"Hm?" I questioned with my mouth full.

"You're all spacey!" He pointed out. "And you've got mashed potatoes on the side of your face." At this revelation I tried to lick it away but Alfred picked up a napkin and wiped the side of my face. He laughed as I blushed a bit and Gilbert and Mathias seemed to be glaring at Al? Dinner continued like usual: The boys argued over their awesomeness, I told them to calm down because I'm the only awesome one and they got in an argument with me…everything was normal? I offered to do the dishes today and once I did I headed up to take a shower. In the shower I thought long and hard…what could it be? Arthur and Tony made it obvious it had something to do with the boys but…what? I pouted as I stepped out the shower and dried off. I put on my pajamas and laid on my bed…tomorrow I get to go to the world meeting…I closed my eyes and just listened.

"Hey am I interrupting something? Or are you just lazing about" Mathias asked coming in.

"Lazing as usual…so you never answered my question!" I said sitting up.

"Well…what do you think you're oblivious to?" He questioned.

"I don't know…Arthur and Tony keep saying "You really don't see it do you?" and I want to know just what it is I'm not seeing! All I really know is it has something to do with both you and the boys!" I said angrily. Mathias chuckled slightly and leaned over to me.

"Seriously…you don't see it?" He questioned.

"Everyone needs to stop saying-mmph!?" I stopped mid-rant because Mathias pressed his lips to mine. I felt my eyes widen considerably before I pulled myself away blushing heavily. "W-What the hell!?"

"Sorry it's just…You HONESTLY don't understand why they keep calling you oblivious?" He asked.

"I keep telling you that!" I said throwing my hands up to emphasize my point.

"We like you" He sighed.

"Yeah, I like you guys too!" I said.

"No, you're missing the big picture…we _like_ you as in more than a friend" He said getting close again. "And well uh…I like you a lot…"

"Wait…wait….all this time…you 3 have been driving each other nuts with…who likes me the most…and you want to date me…shit…" I murmured.

"What's so bad about it?" He asked.

"You 3…are best friends! I can't get between that because of some silly feelings you have for me so kill them right now!" I said. The desperation in my voice was evident and I didn't want to crush him like that but…I've always thought it was friends before girls or any relationship really in a situation like this…and this would definitely cause a problem for all of them and I didn't want that.

"But they aren't silly! The other 2 will get over it I know they will" Mathias said.

"No! Math I've never had the opportunity to turn down a guy so this is hard to explain but…I can't do this…" I said getting off my bed and moving away creating like a brick wall between us. "No…I won't do this…I mean yes I like you but not that way! I mean I do but I don't! It's really confusing you know…a-and….if you guys get into a huge fight about this I'm going to go live with Arthur!" That was the only solution to my dilemma…If worse comes to worse I will go down to said Brit's house and stay there until the entire thing bowls over.

"Okay….I-I'm sorry I even brought it up…" He laughed nervously. "It was stupid of me…really stupid…"

"N-No it wasn't….I'm the stupid one…it's just…if I wasn't oblivious to this entire thing then…I definitely could have done something about it sooner…or at least shut it down and…I can't…no..." I shook my head as I spoke. "It's just…no I mean I'm happy you said something but…I just don't…" Mathias waved his hands with a smile and ruffled my hair.

"I told you it's okay, I shouldn't have shot my mouth off!" He said. "We can go back to how things were, no problem!" I saw the slight pain and sadness in his eyes and the guilt bubbled up within me…was this what it was like to turn down a great guy? I've already felt heartbreak…but turning someone down was new…I didn't want to do it…honestly I didn't…but I couldn't have this continuing….damn why did I have to be so stupid!?

"But…" I began but Mathias gave me one more smile before leaving the room.

"It's fine!" He said before shutting the door.

"We can't go back to normal….."

**Poor Denmark-Kun! D: I'm so sorry my sweet King I didn't want to hurt you like that! Denmark: ^-^ I said it was okay Amaya~! Me: No it's not TT~TT I feel so bad! But okay…maybe writing the 'World Meeting' Chapter will brighten things up a bit!**


	13. Chapter 13: Stereotypes Song!

**Care to Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 13**

Chapter 13-I Think I Love You More…

I grabbed my IPod and slipped my shoes on before running downstairs. "Okay I'm ready to go!" I shouted.

"About time" Alfred said messing up my hair.

"Ugh! How could you! I spent most of my morning trying to tame this wild mess!" I said smoothing my hair back down.

"Your hair looked fine Amaya" Gilbert said as we got in the car.

"I looked like Cousin It from the Adams Family!" I shouted. Mathias and Alfred burst into laughter after that. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" They kept laughing and I crossed my arms with a pout. "Just you wait I'll be laughing at you guys soon enough." After yesterday I didn't think anything would be normal…but Mathias was right…everything was the same…I still didn't feel any better about what happened yesterday. I actually began to take in all the signs…and to be honest I felt really stupid. Shaking my head slightly and pulled out my IPod. Of course I had to bring it so I could show the other countries the Stereotypes Song! I glanced at the boys and sighed with a smile. If what happened yesterday happens again with one of them…well I think I might just lose my mind?! One love confession to turn down was enough, 2 more and I might just run for the hills.

"So what were you all upset about last night?" I heard Alfred ask Mathias and I took that as a sign to put in my headphones quickly and pretend I was listening to my music. I could feel Mathias glance at me before he put on a fake grin and shake his head.

"Lost a bet with Norge is all" He said. A bet…? Did Norway bet him that I'd say no? I'd have to ask him….

"Oh vell one bet von't kill you" Gilbert said.

'Oh but it did…' I screamed in my thoughts. 'And hey! Would you believe it's all my fault? No? Well your loss!' I wanted to badly to say sorry again but then that might just give away what was making him upset. The car ride was loud as usual and we finally got to the place where the World Meeting was being held. Gilbert took my hand and stuck his tongue out at Alfred who was actually reaching for my hand first. The four of us headed in and the room was already utter chaos before we even got in!? I spotted Ivan and jumped on his back.

"IVAN!" I said happily. "I missed you!"

"Ah Amaya, I missed you too~" He said sweetly. "But what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be back home?"

"Ah, I asked if I could come along this time!" I smiled. "Plus I get to see you and Yao so it's better than being home!" He nodded with a smile and then suddenly looked scared and jumped behind me. "Eh?"

"Big brother~ I can see you behind her! Now push her away so we can become one" Natalia said and I blinked before nearly hugging the Belorussian girl to death. Call it weird but she was actually 2nd on my list of 'Girl's From Hetalia I'd definitely date' anyway back to the matter at hand. I held my hands up and slowly tried to slide away from Ivan but he wouldn't let me go!?

"Uh Ivan…I know you're scared of her but I'm not a country and I really don't want to die at age 13…" I said.

"13!?" They all asked [Well everyone that knows me].

"Oh right…I never did mention I was 13? Well I mean hypothetically speaking I'm 13 but…here…I guess I'm like 18…19? Who's to say" I shrugged. "So technically I'm 18/19 but in reality I'm 13 ½ like I said...It's confusing me and probably confusing you too but whatever?"

"It's not confusing" Arthur spoke up. "Since my magic did bring you here it probably altered your age in the process."

"Makes sense!" I said. The other countries that didn't know me just stared at me and I turned to them with a grin. "I'm Amaya by the way!" Ludwig sighed looked around the meeting room. Gilbert smirked at him and he seemed to get whatever message was conveyed between them by just eye contact. The meeting ran smoothly for a while, I sat next to Alfred and Arthur and by next, I sat on Alfred's lap. The meeting got out of hand soon enough though…and before Ludwig could even jump up to yell at everyone I did but I used my IPod.

"Vhat ze hell?" Ludwig questioned.

"Hey they shut up didn't they? You guys are so unorganized right now!...And if you're gonna argue about each other and use pathetic stereotypes then I might as well add onto it" I smirked at this. "So sit down, shut up, and just enjoy the music!" I then pressed play.

_I've always thought stereotypes were kinda ridiculous,_

_So I wrote a song about it and it goes a little something like this._

"I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn!

And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!

Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!" I sang pointing to Kiku who blushed darkly.

"I love those fat Americans. You know they're so obnoxious.

They're always eating burgers. They're always holding shotguns." I said pointing to Alfred.

"What?! You're American yourself!" He shouted.

"And I love Mexicans. The way they mow my lawn.

They all got 100 kids 'cause they don't know how to put a condom on.

Uh huh. 'Cause that's the way they role." I shrugged to emphasize my point while I sang.

"You've got to go big like an Israeli nose.

If you ever buy a pint for an Irish guy, they're

Out of control like a Chinese driver." At this I pointed at Yao who looked just as offended as Al. IT WAS PRICELESS!

"We are not out of control!" He shouted.

"I love the Middle East, but how do they handle?

Rockin' burkas while they're riding camels." I Sang.

"I love Jamaicans. Yeah, they're cool, but

They're always high, so don't let them fool ya.

And I love them Puerto Ricans,

Even though they wash their ass about once a weekend.

I'm just joking. If you didn't know then

You're a little slow and you're probably from Poland." I pointed out Poland, Turkey, and Cuba out on this and they stared at me with equal offended face, but I wasn't done yet, not even close!

"Like we are not slow!" Feliks said putting his hands on his hips.

"And what are you taking about!?" Sadiq and Carlos asked.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes._

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

"Aw yeah! Let me hear you yell

If you love the outback redneck Australians," I shouted fist pumping the air with a grin.

"And the crooked ass teeth of an English dude

Or those creepy Italians who think they're smooth.

And how could anyone hate the French.

Yeah, I know their hairy women don't shave their pits.

Brazilian girls is what you want,

Walking around town with that ba-dunk-a-dunk." I pointed out Arthur, Francis, Feliciano, and Ukraine just because she had the chest…I also winked at her.

"We do NOT have crooked teeth!" Arthur objected.

"So we have A LITTLE more body hair than others…" Francis pouted.

"Ve~ We're not creepy…" Feliciano said.

"SAY WE'RE CREEPY AGAIN I DARE YOU RAGAZZA!" Lovino yelled.

"Lovi calm down~" Antonio laughed going to hug him.

"DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME BASTARDO!"

"W-What?" Katyusha questioned.

"I love Africans, but hold up a second.

National Geographic says they're all butt-naked?" I said shrugging to myself.

"Breasts hanging low. What have they done with their clothes?!

They've disappeared like coke up a Colombians nose!" I sang giggling.

"Uh oh! They're all on my checklist,

Even Russian guys who drink vodka for breakfast!

They're stereotypes, and if you believe them,

Then your brain is small like a Korean's penis~!" I said hugging Ivan and then pointing at Im Yong Soo.

"Well we like Vodka~" Ivan said.

"IT IS NOT SMALL! I WILL PROVE IT TO YOU?!" Im Yong Soo shouted already starting to undress. I waved my hand as if saying 'Keep your close on will ya'!?'

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn_

_And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

_Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,_

_And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

"All together now! I love Scotsmen though they hump sheep!" I sang, repeating this line 8 times. Arthur seemed satisfied with this one and I couldn't help the giggle that escaped when everyone else joined me.

_I think I love you more than the Japanese love tentacle porn,_

_And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypes!_

"Let's come together and live in this world like a unibrow on an Indian girl,

And we should dance, dance, dance to these stereotypesss~!" I finally sang concluding the song with a grin. They still looked offended and I laughed. "Haha I'm just playing you know I love you guys!" I beamed. "But seriously though…don't hump any sheep!"

"You are too much!" Gilbert finally said. He was rolling on the floor laughing his ASS off!? I couldn't help it and I began to laugh too.

"I know I am! That shut ya'll right up!" I laughed falling next to him. "I have wanted to do this for SO long!" We continued to laugh as the other countries murmured about the stereotypes placed on them and I got up while whipping my eye. "But seriously…I do love you guys~! Now then behave so Ludwig can continue the meeting!" They all muttered something in their native language and then followed it with an 'okay' I nodded before planting myself back on Alfred's lap. I kissed his cheek and smiled. "And yeah I know I'm American~ You should HEAR the stereotypes about New Jersey I've been called!"

"Yeah, yeah…you're lucky you're cute" He said cuddling me.

"Likewise!" I said turned towards Ludwig as he began talking.

**XD I was right, this did cheer me right up! I could picture everyone's faces as I was typing this and I couldn't stop laughing! Welp more to come, and if it's not too much I wouldn't mind a suggestion or two for what you'd like to see next ;) -**_**Prodigy Out!**_


	14. Chapter 14: Strike two, Uh-Oh

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 14**

Chapter 14-Confession #2: Gilbert

So yesterday still had me in stitches I mean their faces were _**TOO**_ priceless! When I woke up I looked at the clock that red 6:30 am.

"Are you kidding me…It's only 6 in the morning...but on the bright side I'm awake before the guys!" I said to myself before I got up. I brushed my hair out and trekked down the hall. I spotted Alfred's door first and opened it. "Hey, dude ya' awake?" No response. "Guess not." I sat next to him and held in my laugh. Alfred's hair was tussled a bit but that odd cowlick still stood out. I sighed and brushed his hair away from his face. "You're a lot less trouble when you're asleep."

"What are you doing awake" He murmured tiredly and I jumped up with a screech.

"H-Hey! What's up! Good morning!" I said quickly. He sat up laughing slightly and I blushed. "Oh shut up! How'd you even wake up!"

"You messed with my hair" He laughed.

"Oh yeah…so…" I said. Well this is awkward…

"Did you wake up Gilbert and Mathias?" He asked.

"Nope…hey hand me that bucket" I grinned mischievously. He chuckled and threw it to me before I headed to the kitchen. I filled the bucket with ice then cold water before going back upstairs to Gilbert's room. "Good morning~" I said before pouring the water on.

"VHAT ZE HELL!?" He yelled jumping up.

"Good morning!" I said grinning.

"You are SO going to get it" He said and I smirked before detouring out of the room and grabbing the bucket in the process. I headed to the bathroom in the hall and filled it with hot water this time. I headed to Math's room and opened the door. I stalked over to his bed and lifted the bucket before pouring it on him. I couldn't help but noticed his hair flatten and let out a laugh.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" He shrieked.

"G-Good-Ahahaha!-Go-Good Morning!" I said through my laughing and Mathias looked **PISSED**! "I-I would say I'm sorry about your hair-Ahahahaa-B...But I can't say that I am!" I was laughing so hard my sides were hurting. Mathias crossed his arms and stood over me.

"Do you know how long it'll take to get my hair back to normal now that you have FLATTENED it!?" He asked. I looked up at him with a coy smile and shrugged. "Why are you up anyway!?"

"Cause the mood striked" I chuckled.

"Screw that!" He said but I could see the forming smile. "I'm going to get you back, you're sooo not going to see it coming!"

"I'll be waiting!" I laughed. After the boys were awake fully [And dry, tee-hee] they came downstairs. Alfred and Gil immediately began laughing at Math's new hair style.

"Shut the hell up! It's her fault anyway!" Mathias pouted glaring at me. "You're so mean Maya." Suddenly a soft purring caused me to look down at Azalea who was purring against my slippers. I made a face that screamed 'fan-girling' and picked her up.

" .GLOB! You're so fricken cute I can't even!" I squealed nuzzling her to my face. Azalea mewed softly and licked my face. The boys were glaring at the kitten slightly and I giggled. "Are you jealous, of a cat? You guys are sooo shallow."

"Oh! That reminds me, Amaya vould you like to go out vith me when I get back from ze meeting? Just the two of us~?" Gilbert asked.

"Oh sure!" I said grinning [once again being oblivious]. "I have nothing better to do today besides play games with Tony, play with Whale, and cuddle these little guys!" I picked up Amerimochi and huggled **[A/I: Yup it's a word, I made it myself *Stands proudly*] **it and Azalea to my chest. "Anything special I need to wear?"

"Hm…no not really…" He smiled. I nodded and Tony was looking at me with that look again. Uh oh…Was I being oblivious again?

"Okay!" I said grinning. After making them breakfast and hurriedly shooing them out the door I sighed. I hope to KAMI I'm not being oblivious because I swear I'm going to punch some oblivion out of myself because quite frankly all it does is give people the wrong ideas!

"Ugh you're so hopeless" Tony sighed as we played a new game.

"What did I do now!" I asked.

"Asking you out AFTER the meeting? Amaya he just asked you on a flat out date!" He said.

"No way, Gilbert's not looking at me like that…" I said.

"You said the same thing about Mathias and what did he end up doing?" Tony questioned.

"Confessing his love to me…" I sighed. Everything eventually goes back to 2 days ago. Mathias did confess to me, I did turn him down, and I DID feel bad! I mean yes he's my favorite person besides the other countries but…to get in between three friends that have done fine up until I got here? No way…I always say **'sister's before mister's' **when it applies to my friends and I know they have something like that…but even still if they just flat out confess like this…then I'm going to stay with Arthur until it blows over! I just don't know how else to handle it…this has NEVER happened to me before honestly!

"Right, what are you going to do when they all find out they confessed to you when it happens? They're going to get into a big fight about it and then you'll be placed in a predicament of choosing which guy you want to be with, but even still you live with the 3 of them so then it'll be hard to even live with yourself and-" Tony stopped his explanation when I guess he spotted me on the verge of tears.

"You're right…oh god you're so right…they're going to want me to choose…they'll pressure me…a-and…I don't want that" I said nearly sobbing. All the confusion, thinking, and most importantly the situation itself was taking its toll on me. My head hurt…and even as cliché as it may sound my heart hurt too.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to-!" Tony began apologizing.

"No…you're right, if this continues I'm going to HAVE to choose between them! And if I don't then I ruin a great friendship between both myself and the trio…and then…it won't be like it was before it would be tension filled every time we all got into a room together and…that would be awkward.

"Well we'll see if this is a date or not" Tony stated.

"You know…for an alien you make some valid points…" I sighed setting the controller down. Tony shrugged.

"I'm an alien, it's what I do!" He said. Azalea, sensing my slightly depression cuddled in my lap and mewed.

"Hey, it's alright I'm fine" I smiled bitterly. "You don't have to comfort me." Soon Whale and Amerimochi joined the small hug too and I could feel the tears bubbling to the surface and one slid down my cheek. "….Okay…so maybe I'm not fine…."

After the meeting and the boys arrived back. I only took a few minutes to get ready. My outfit consisted of a panda shirt, black skinny jeans, and regular converse, my favorite fedora. I headed downstairs to meet Gilbert who was dressed nicely in a dress shirt, black jeans, and Gilbird was perched on top his head. I giggled as the little yellow chick nuzzled my cheek and hopped to the couch.

"Yeah, yeah we'll have a good time Gilbird, you be good and don't mess with Azalea!" I said pecking the little chick on the top of the head.

"Now should ve be off~?" Gilbert asked.

"Not until we lay down some ground rules!" Alfred and Mathias shouted coming out the kitchen.

"Like what?" I asked with a laugh.

"First, no funny business!" Alfred said. He looked dead serious and I couldn't help but want to laugh.

"You two will be back by 9 no less!" Mathias said.

"9? Are you two serious?" Gilbert asked.

"It's not like it's a date" I shrugged. "We'll be fine I promise and honestly…Gilbert? That's just weird."

"9!" Alfred said pulling me into his chest. "I DON'T WANT TO LET YOU GO!"

"Ah! Al this is a new shirt!" I shrieked. "YOU'RE FUCKIN' CRUSHING ME YOU KNOW! GAH! MATHIAS LET ME GO! We have to go!" I pried them off me and grabbed Gilbert's hand. "Look we have to go and we'll be back at 9, sheesh you two sound like my parents…no that's not the right term…my parents aren't the lightest people when it comes to…any type of man in general."

"So ve're going!" Gilbert said dragging me out the door. I didn't protest and we were off. I have no idea where we were going but it was to a nice restaurant first. It was quite nice, not too fancy, but not too much like a diner? While eating we talked a lot mostly sticking to things we wanted to talk about. I brought up nothing about what Tony had said before and he brought up nothing about liking me. After we finished with dinner and paid **[together! I refused to let him just pay for everything]** we headed to the mall to harass and troll people, it was too funny! We got some ice-cream too and then headed to a park. It was a little far from the house but empty and nice. I grinned with childish glee before I ran to a swing.

"C'mere and push me!" I shouted.

"Vhy do I have to? You know how to sving frau!" Gilbert protested.

"Duh I know that, just push me and stop complaining!" I said grinning. He sighed, muttered something in German before getting behind me and softly pushing the swing at first.

"So…" He began.

"What's up?" I asked looking back at him slightly.

"U-Um…vell…vhen you said it vasn't a date…" He began muttering and I could feel my chest tighten a bit out of what was probably about to come out of his mouth. I was about to detour from the subject but my mouth was stuck. Almost like it was glued shut! I was panicking.

"Y-Yeah…I-it was just a night between friends right?" I laughed nervously. He sighed and stopped pushing me allowing the swing to stop. He walked around so he was right in front of me.

"Nein…" He said. "I took you out because…vell it's been bugging me for avhile and I fear if I don't say somezing sooner I'd never get anozer chance vith the guys around." He paused and took a deep breath. "I really like you Amaya…like more than a friend 'like you' and I vas vondering-!" I stood abruptly.

"No!" I all but shouted at him only to shrink back and that feeling was back. "I-I'm sorry I yelled…I'm really sorry! B-But…you can't…no you can't like me like that Gilbert!"

"V-Vhat!?" He asked.

"I can't like any of you back! I can't, I can't, I can't!" I said my tears of frustration were coming back and honestly I didn't want to cry because it made me seem weak and if there was one thing I hated more than storms and bad friends, it was being weak.

"And vhy not?" He questioned.

"B-Because you're friends! I have a rule I stand by and it states that I can't get close to any of you if you all like me!" I said. "I…Look…you guys are sweet…and if I had it my way I'd…I'd definitely accept but…you 3 are friends, I just can't ignore that fact, and please don't make me chose! I don't want to turn down anyone else but…I can't just allow you 2 to harbor feelings for me!"

"Wait two…? Someone else confessed to you?" Gilbert asked.

"M-Mathias" I told him.

"And you turned him down too? Vhat are you going to do vhen or if Al asks you out!?" Gilbert asked.

"I don't know! YOU GUYS ARE MAKING THIS TOO DAMN HARD! I DON'T WANT TO GET BETWEEN YOU 3! AND I DON'T MEAN TO YELL BUT IF YOU 3 ARE GOING TO GET INTO AN ARGUMENT THEN I'M GOING TO LIVE WITH ARTHUR!" I finally shouted. At this realization I stopped talking. "I-I'm….I'm sorry….I'm so sorry…ca-can we just go home now…I don't want to talk any more about this…I had fun though…so…thank you." Gilbert looked like he wanted to say something but nodded silent. The ride home was full of tension and neither of us spoke a word to one another.

"Look…I didn't want to sound…the way I did… " I stated on the drive back. Gilbert didn't even bother to hide the fact he was upset like Mathias did. "I'm sorry…"

"You don't have to say sorry anymore" He said. "I over reacted a bit, I know zhat."

"No…I mean I did yell at you! You don't have to say sorry to me!" I said.

"But…vere you serious about going to live with Arthur?" He questioned.

"Oh yeah…I don't…want you all to just argue and if I'm in the house with you guys 24/7 then tension's going to build….so I guess I am pretty serious about it" I said sighing a bit. That wasn't true, I rethought this, they'd storm Arthur's place trying to find me so I actually prepared to head straight to Russia to ask Ivan if I could stay with him. I sighed as the silence continued. When we pulled back up to the house it was 10:30…We entered the house and Al and Mathias were ready to jump us both. "Guys…please just leave me only for tonight…okay? And if you yell at Gil for bringing me home late I'll kill ya' okay? I'll be in my room." I smiled at them before going upstairs. Not even a few minutes did I hear Gilbert's door **[I'm just assuming by the echo since his door is right near the steps] **slam and sighed.

"Why is this so fucking hard!"

**TT^TT Once again, I sowwy Prussia-Kun! America: THAT JUST LEAVES ME TO NOT GET REJECTED! Denmark: I wouldn't count on it~! Prussia: Yeah, Amaya can be very cruel to her favorite country if she wants too~ America: T3T But you love me the most Maya! I'm your favorite countryyyy! Me: Oh deal with it, MORE TO COME!**


	15. Chapter 15: Being Sick? It sucks

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 15**

Chapter 15-Sick Day?

Mathias, Alfred, and Gilbert did the usual routine of getting up, getting showered and dressed, before meeting their roommate downstairs and eating breakfast together. This morning was a bit off however because their roommate was nowhere to be found that morning.

"Hey have you guys seen Amaya this morning?" Alfred asked buttoning his shirt.

"Nein, she hasn't come down at all today" Gilbert stated. Both Al and Mathias had noticed his slight change in behavior after yesterday but didn't really press on it. Mathias had a feeling he knew what happened but felt the reason he shouldn't say anything until needed.

"Should we go check on her?" Mathias questioned.

"I think we should say our goodbyes to her and leave her be for today she could use a break from us" Alfred laughed. The other two nodded and they all headed upstairs to Amaya's room. They opened the **[surprisingly unlocked]** door and peered in.

"Mayaaa~!" Mathias sing-song'ed. "We're about to lea-…hey are you okay?" Said girl was lying curled up in her covers and facing the wall beside her bed.

"I'm fine" She said followed by a cough. "Just don't…come near me and have a great day…" The trio went over to her bedside, ignoring what she said earlier and Gilbert felt her head.

"Frau you're burning up!? It's like ze middle of Spring!?" Gilbert stated.

"I-I don't know how it happened…but…this morning I wasn't feeling too great…so…here I am" Amaya explained looking up at the three with tired eyes. "But…you don't have to stay and take care of me…I know where everything is." The trio exchanged glances before hesitantly saying good-bye to their sick friend. Once the guys were gone Amaya sat up rubbing her eyes. "Great…I plan to leave and go to Russia today…and I'm fucking sick…that's just grand."

"Maybe that's the Mother Nature telling you to pick someone I don't know-SANE to stay with!?" Tony stated coming into the room with a cup of tea.

"Mother nature hasn't been fucked over now has she? And I don't want it" Amaya muttered pushing the cup away. "I hate tea."

"The more you drink the sooner you'll get better!" Tony told her.

"I don't care I ain't drinking it and that's final" Amaya said before grabbed a tissue and sneezing. "Fuck me…give me the goddamn cup."

"You swear a lot when you're sick" Tony stated.

"Whatever…Blech" Amaya stated setting the cup down and making a face. "I like Artie's tea much better." Tony looked almost offended at her choice of words and took the cup with a loud huff before walking out and slamming the door. "I may or may not have just offended my alien buddy…TONY W-cough-WAIT!" When the brown haired girl got no response she sighed before sneezing into another tissue swearing in a nasally voice. "Mober nature…next to period's this is the worst shit you have EBER pulled!"

The World Meeting was total chaos as usual. The only thing that ceased the disruptions and utter unorganized craziness was Ivan's cellphone ringing.

"привет (Hello)" He said into the phone with an adorable smile.

"Hey…Ivan I'm sorry I can't come pick sunflowers with you today" Amaya spoke. She was vaguely aware of how nasally she must sound to him.

"Oh? Why is that?" Ivan questioned.

"I'm…kind of sick…I have no honest to kami idea how it happened but yeah…if I'm feeling better tomorrow I'll come see you okay? Tell everyone I said Hi!" She explained.

"Okay, I hope you feel better Sunflower" Ivan smiled hanging up the phone.

"Who was that?" Alfred asked.

"Oh just Amaya, she says hi" Ivan said.

"Oh yeah, where is she anyway? I thought she was coming with you 3 today" Yao asked.

"She kinda got sick overnight so she's home resting right now" Mathias said.

"Yeah so this meeting needs to hurry up!" Alfred complained. "So we can get home and take care of her!"

"If it's not the bad of an illness she'll be fine on her own" Arthur stated. "I could always take a look at her after the meeting."

"Fine…" The trio pouted. Once the meeting was over and done with everyone headed home. Arthur arrived not long after the trio did and they all headed inside. Tony was sitting on the couch playing a video-game as usual but his body language would suggest he was extremely offended by something. Azalea and Amerimochi were sitting next to him and Whale was in the backyard as usual.

"When did you get a cat?" Arthur questioned.

"Antonio and Francis found it so we gave it to Amaya" Gilbert explained.

"Tony is Amaya still in her room?" Alfred questioned. The Alien pressed pause on the game and nearly glared at the mention of the girl's name.

"I have no idea, I don't even care I'm mad at her…" He said.

Mathias managed to hold in a laugh, wondering just WHAT their friend did to make the alien so mad. "What'd she do?"

"She didn't like the tea I worked so hard to make and said the limey bastard's was better!" Tony said standing up. "That's the WORST insult EVER!" Arthur managed to keep his temper in check and glared at Tony, who in turn glared back.

"Hey, I was trying to call you and say sorry!...And I kind of need more tissue" A nasally voice grumbled coming down the steps. The boys turned to see Amaya pressing a wad of tissue to her nose. "And hi guys!"

"Is your nose bleeding?!" The trio asked.

"Oh yeah about that…I may or may not have gotten blood all over the place in my bed…but you know whatever" She said shrugging.

"That is not a 'whatever'! That is serious!" Arthur scolded sitting her down and pinching the bridge of her nose lightly. "Don't tilt your head back."

"I know, I know" Amaya said. "How was the meeting?"

"Great, quit talking would you!" Alfred said frantically.

"Okay…is it me or is it hot in here?" Amaya asked totally ignoring Alfred's request for her to stay quiet.

"No" Arthur sighed. "One of you bring me a small plastic bag filled with ice." The boys nodded and scurried off. "HOW did this even happen?"

"I was just chillaxing in my room like a baller with my window open 'cause it was kind of hot in my room and I didn't have the motivation nor strength to put in my air-conditioner…and I was just reading a book and listening to music and all of a sudden I felt something drip and then BAM! BLOOD EVERYWHERE!" Amaya stated waving her hands about as she explained. "And so that, my good friend is how I got in this situation…and I really should stop watching TFS Hellsing Abridged…" Arthur sighed and placed the back of ice on her nose.

"How come you didn't call one of us?" Mathias questioned.

"You try reaching for your phone and stopping blood from coming out your nose at the same damn time!" Amaya countered. "It's mother fucking hard!"

"Do you always swear this much?" Arthur asked. "It's unladylike."

"Me? A lady? That'll be the day…and yes actually I just toned it down since being here!" She grinned. The boys sighed and continued to help her. Once all the blood was gone and everything was content the 5 of them sat around the living room.

"Do you have any trace of allergies?" Arthur questioned.

"Uh…I might it's never been confirmed…" Amaya stated.

"So…wait were you outside at any point?" Mathias asked.

"Only time I was outside was when I was with Gilbert….but I'd rather not get into that…and I don't think I could've just gotten sick because of that" Amaya said. Alfred and Arthur gave a questioning look as the atmosphere suddenly turned awkward around Amaya, Gilbert, and Mathias, there was definitely something going on between those 3 it was evident in the way they no longer sat close together or even held a glance for more than a second.

"Why did something happen?" Alfred asked.

"It's nothing!" Both Amaya and Gilbert stated. "Nothing usual per say just friends going out no big deal!"

"Okay, I'm convinced something is going on" Arthur said.

"I'll talk to you when I have the chance" Amaya sighed. "But honestly it's nothing."

"Fine…" Arthur sighed.

"Now then, Can you guys I don't know…Make me food cause I'm hungry!"

"Aren't you always!"

"Yes but Tony was supposed to make me lunch!"

"I'M NOT MAKING SHIT FOR YOU ANY MORE!"

And thus, that's how the rest of the day went…

**Aiyahh~ Any ideas? I think I'm doing pretty good…Still need a way to slide in America's confession I guess I'll conjure up whatever my mind thinks is cool XD!**


	16. Chapter 16: Gone

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 16**

**Chapter 16-Living with Ivan**

_**~*Awesome Trio's Point of View*~ (Morning) –Weeks Later-**_

Alfred sighed as he woke up staring at the clock that flashed 6:45 am. He quirked an eyebrow and sat up. Amaya usually went around to wake them up by this time…maybe she was in Gilbert or Mathias's room? Who knows…but it was unusually quiet even if she was just going to wake them up. Something was off this morning…something was extremely off. Alfred pushed the covers off and headed downstairs where Tony was sitting at the table looking gloomy, Azalea was also missing, and Amerimochi was pouting on the floor. Mathias and Gilbert soon joined him and they were looking around just as confused.

"Vhere's Amaya?" Gilbert questioned.

"I don't know, I checked her room and it's empty" Mathias said.

"And we're in the kitchen…where could she be? Azalea's gone too" Alfred said.

"Are you 3 stupid?" Tony finally asked.

"W(V)hat do you mean?" They asked.

"She's gone! She left around 3 this morning talking about she had a flight to catch!" He said almost angrily. "And it's all your guy's fault!"

"How is it our fault!? We like her just as much as you do Tony!" Mathias stated.

"THAT'S EXACTLY THE PROBLEM! I know she told you this when she turned you two down, but she wasn't dating either one of you because you guys are best friends! And 2/3 of you confessing to her like you've been doing has finally taken its toll and now she's gone" He stated. The boys just looked at one another…did they really drive her away.

"I never confessed to her?" Alfred said.

"She likes you" Tony said not even bothering to keep quiet about it anymore. "And she said that if the 3 of you all liked her and she only liked one of you it wouldn't be fair so she up and left."

"Vell vhere is she!? Since you seem to know so much!" Gilbert asked.

"I can't tell you that…." Tony sighed.

"Why not!?" Mathias asked angrily. They had a right to know where their adorable friend was and couldn't bear the thought of something happening to her.

"We do have a right to know where she is!" Alfred chimed in.

"I was sworn to secrecy! If you find her it's because you looked not because I told you!" Tony said getting up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have games to play to get my mind off of this.." It was only 7 in the morning and the trio got the feeling….today was not going to be great…

* * *

Amaya laughed slightly as she placed a flower crown on Ravis's head. "Latvia thank you for showing me how to make one! I've never had lots of female or male friends that could teach me!"

"Y-You're welcome…t-t-thank you for getting me out of work with Russia" Ravis said.

"No biggy!" She grinned. "I would've taken the other 2 but then Ivan would get all suspicious." Ravis nodded and studied the girl he had quickly become acquainted with. Now what the short country didn't understand was…how could such a pretty and sweet girl like her…end up being Ivan's best friend of her own free will. They seemed to get along quite well though…and she was nice to him and the other Baltics. It was almost uncommon for Ivan to have friends that…well weren't all that weird.

"S-so are you going to be here for a while?" Ravis asked.

"Oh yeah I'll be here for quite a while" Amaya said fixing the flower crown on his head. "But hey it works out in your favor because I'll be around 24/7!"

"B-But weren't you living with America, Denmark, and Prussia? Aren't they going to come looking for you?" He questioned. It was unexpected when she showed up here in the dead of night and to be clear they were all confused, except for Ivan of course.

"Yeah…but they'll never check here so I need you to keep this secret~" Amaya smiled sweetly.

"O-Okay…c-can I at least know why you're here and not home?" He questioned again.

"Sheesh you've got lots of questions today…I um am currently running away from a problem I have…and I know technically you're not supposed to run away from problems but talking this out would cause a few problems here and there…" She sighed. "That's how I ended up getting here in the dead of night…sorry for waking you all by the way." Ravis nodded not feeling like asking anymore questions settled for sitting on the bed and looking out the window. Amaya glanced at the short nation and decided the silence was enough for her. She had almost backed out of this but when she stumbled upon the plane ticket she knew it was time to go. Laying her head on the smaller boy's shoulder she settled for looking out into the night sky along with him.

* * *

"ARTHUR! ARTHUR! ARTHUR! I WILL KICK THIS DOOR DOWN IF YOU DON'T ANSWER!" Alfred shouted pounding harder on the nice Victorian style door. The angry Brit flung the door open and glared at the three men on his door step.

"What do you want at this time of day?!" He growled angrily.

"Sorry this is uncalled for but is Amaya here by any chance?" Mathias asked. He sounded desperate, Arthur noted. But why would he of all people have seen her? Shouldn't she be home with them…unless….something happened…

"No she isn't…what the bloody hell did you do to her!" He asked keeping a level tone, but he was clearly angry.

"N-Nothing! Vell ve might have! Ve don't know! Tony says apparently it's our fault she up and left due to us…confessing to her? Something along that line" Gilbert sighed.

"You put her under stress…that's probably why she left" Arthur sighed. "You do realize that with all of you proclaiming you love her back and forth can confuse just about anyone, but if I may ask…why did you come to me first?"

"Because….she said she'd be here…" Alfred said. "If anything happened she was supposed to come here."

"Well I haven't heard from her nor did she show up here" Arthur said. "So you might want to check with other countries she's close to." With that Arthur shut the door leaving the three men to stand there and think. Out of all the countries there was still that considerable number of the ones she had gotten close to.

"Well…if she's not here then she gave us the slip…" Mathias said.

"But vhy the hell vould she want to drive us crazy like this?!" Gilbert asked groaning.

"Who knows what's going through her head! All We know is that Amaya is somewhere and we need to find her!" Alfred said.

"Right…"They agreed.

"Well Tony said she had to catch a flight…who would she need to catch a flight to see? That's a good start" Mathias recalled.

"Hm…China, Hungary, Germany, Italy, France, Spain, The Nordics...uh….Japan, Russia….well I doubt Russia but the first 8 seem very likely" Alfred said.

"Vell then checking with them vould be our best option…." Gilbert sighed. "Ve should definitely get moving then…"

"Agreed."


	17. Chapter 17: A Possible Lead? WM!

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 17**

Chapter 17-A lead? World Meeting!

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

This was crazy…it's now been 2 days and still no phone call, text, email, nothing! We've checked with Elizabeta, Roderich, Yao, Ludwig, and Feliciano already and they haven't seen her…then we even asked Francis and Antonio and they too haven't seen her! I'm going nuts! Today marks Day 6 of our tireless search and quite frankly I'm getting worried, we checked with Kiku and the Nordics today as well….I sighed as I looked out the window…It was storming today…storms were always I guess fun for me because somehow to me they reflected emotion…weird I know but it feels like I'm battling an inner turmoil right now.

"This…is insane" I sighed. I took out my phone and dialed Amaya's number again. I pressed the phone to my ear and waited…it rung until I got the voicemail.

"_Hi it's Amaya! Sorry I'm not available right now I'm probably bus-GUYS YOU ARE RUINING MY VOICEMAIL!...Ah you know what screw it! I'm unavailable right now but once I'm done with these idiots I'll get back to you as soon as I can bye!" _

I could hear the faint voices of myself, Mathias, and Gilbert yelling goodbye in the background. We had been doing something stupid that day but right now I couldn't remember what. I then sighed and pressed one.

"Hey Amaya it's Alfred….again….yeah I know this is the 5th voicemail I've left for you but all I want is for you to call me back, the guys and I are worried sick and we don't know where you are! So please if you're listening call me back or text me, either is fine I just want to know you're okay….um bye" I said ending the call. You could say I looked pretty pitiful just looking at the phone expecting her to call right back…but it didn't matter, I missed her! I know that she'd probably turn me down like she did to Mathias and Gilbert, but I at least wanted a chance to take her out somewhere…I heard my phone ring and I pressed answer immediately. When all I heard was breathing I was convinced to hang up.

"H…Hey…"

Everything seemed to go quiet. I didn't say a word and ran downstairs to the kitchen where Tony and the guys sat. "She called back!" They looked shocked but I waved my hands as if saying 'stay quiet' and put her on speaker-phone.

"Hey uh glad you finally called" I said.

"I-I'm sorry if I made you guys worry but staying there was just going to get awkward and well…ah you could call it running away from my problems" Amaya sighed.

"Aside from that, we'll talk more about it I promise but….where are you?" I asked. Another pause, I could faintly hear other voices in the background and then the sound of glass shattering.

"Oh! Don't worry I'll get it in a minute just move on!" Amaya shouted into the background then came back to the phone. "A-Anyway…I um…really can't tell you that."

"W-Why not!?" All of us finally asked. She sounded a bit surprised since I'm pretty sure she didn't know that I was around the other guys.

"Because…..I really don't want you 3 finding me…n-no offence though! I love you guys dearly but….I really don't want to deal with you three…I'm not saying that to be mean! Honestly I'm not but my brain's kind of scrambled at the moment, I called back because all your voicemails today basically said the same thing and I thought….I should really quit worrying you three like this…" She explained. "I'll be back once…you know my mind is unscrambled and I finish sorting through my own private feelings…other than that uh I guess I'll call from time to time just to inform you I'm okay…but I've got to go now so bye."

"Wait-!" I started until the faint click from my phone had suggested she hung up.

"Damn…" Gilbert swore. "Vell at least ve know she's not dead somewhere."

"But…she's not here" Mathias stated.

"Where could she be!?" I questioned.

"You mentioned Russia before" Gilbert said causing Mathias and I to look at him. "Even if it's less likely she'll be there ve can at least check." We nodded.

"But…we should at least give her some time before we storm the place" I said. "We wouldn't want her any madder at us."

"Right" The other 2 agreed. Well I guess we may have a lead.

* * *

_**~*Amaya's P.O.V*~**_

After I hung up I felt a pang of guilt. They must be worrying themselves sick for my sake and I don't even have the decency to tell them where I am or apologize for driving them crazy…? I'm the absolute worse… "I am a horrible, horrible person….so horrible." I muttered hugging Azalea to my chest. She had really taken a liking to Ravis more than anyone else here besides me. She hisses a lot near Ivan but I guess she may be aware of that crazy aura.

"Don't beat yourself up about it" Toris reassured.

"How can I not? I'm such a horrible human being" I said burying my face in Azalea's soft fur.

"You just need time to think and they also need time to process everything that's going on" Eduard said. "It's no big deal really."

"Are you sure?" I asked looking up from my kitten with glossy eyes. "It's not…no…I just don't feel right…knowing that….they're driving themselves crazy for me but I don't even have the decency to tell them where I am or even apologize!" Eduard patted my head in a brotherly manner.

"It'll get better I promise" He said. "You need time, and so do they…to be honest I think they all are trying to believe they like you."

"What?" I questioned.

"You're new, different really…you're a very interesting person to be around and the fact they're around you 24/7 could drive them to believe that they're in love with you" He stated.

"I've never…really thought about it like that?" I said and that was the honest truth. I've never thought for a moment that this could just be the fact that I'm me? I've never really thought anyone could just want to date me because I'm me it just didn't seem right to be honest. I sighed and nuzzled Azalea. "Maybe you're right…" Eduard smiled slightly.

"Now then will you stop frowning and smile a bit?" Toris asked. I gave them a big smile and they smiled back. If Eduard is right then…I think I can most definitely say that I won't have to spend a LONG time away from them.

"Thank you guys, really…thank you so much" I said grinning. Ivan opened the door and peeked in with that smile and I grinned before going over to him. Surprisingly Azalea didn't hiss this time. "Hey Ivan! What's up~!"

"Ah you seem happier Sunflower! I would like to know if you would like to go to the World Meeting tomorrow?" He questioned.

"U…uh…I don't think that's a good idea" I said shyly. "I mean…Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert aren't going to take it too lightly…"

"I'll protect you plus I don't want to leave you home alone" He said.

"And I really don't want to stay here alone after yesterday" I said sheepishly. Natalia decided to make a surprise visit and didn't take it too lightly that I was staying here. So she promptly chased me around with a knife for about 2 hours. After a while I managed to convince her I wasn't interested in Ivan _that way_ and I was staying here to get away from a problem. She then excepted that and decided to have lunch with me…she's actually a fairly nice person if you get to know her. I somehow managed to dodge a few [okay A LOT of knives] and became…..what you could call friends? Who knows. "I'll go…but you've got to make me dessert when we get back!"

"I think I can manage that" He said smiling a bit.

"Good! Because I'm holding you to that!"


	18. Chapter 18: Meeting and The Visit!

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?"_ Chapter 18**

To say I wasn't nervous would be a lie…I was absolutely terrified of seeing Gil, Math, and Al. Ivan and I entered the Meeting Room silently and I kept looking at the ground the entire time. I REALLY wish I would have said no to going but…whatever.

"You are nervous da?" Ivan asked as we stopped in front of the door. I jumped slightly at the sudden question and looked up at him.

"N-no I'm alright…" I mumbled. Ivan frowned at the obvious lie but let it slide as we entered the meeting room. It was pretty early but everyone was here already. "Hey I think I'll wait out here until the meeting is over." Ivan nodded and patted me on the head. I watched as the door shut and sat down on a small bench outside the meeting room swinging my feet. I thought I was fine with going in saying hi and sitting through the meeting but now I couldn't even bring myself to go in.

"Hey…" A voice said. I jumped at the sudden voice seeing as I way too engrossed with my thoughts that I didn't even hear the door open.

"A-Alfred!" I said.

"I uh…am surprised to see you" He said looking off to the side. "I didn't expect you to be here…"

"Yeah…"I murmured.

"So um…where have you been…" He questioned sitting next to me. I could feel my cheeks heating up as he sat next to me and I really wanted to bring up why he wasn't in the meeting room yelling orders at everyone like usual but I really didn't want him to go away…I sighed and swung my feet again.

"Nowhere special…" I mumbled. I felt his hand on top of mine and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I miss you…no more importantly we miss you…ya' know…the Whale, Amerimochi, Tony especially…he keeps going on and on about how much he hates us for driving you away" Alfred let out a wry laugh and I sighed. "And uh.." As he was about to say something the conference room door slammed open and Arthur grabbed Alfred by the collar of his jacket.

"WHAT GIVES YOU THE BLOODY RIGHT TO TAKE A BATHROOM BREAK AND NOT COME BACK!? IF I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THESE WANKERS YOU DO TOO!" He yelled as he dragged the whining Hero back into the conference room. I giggled and smiled at the floor. I do feel like going home every now and again with the week I've spent with Ivan…but then I remember there are still unsolved things that would cause confusion and you know what I say **'Sister's before Mister's'** and I don't want to cause any more trouble.

'_But if you're all the way in Russia then how are they going to solve anything while looking for you?_' A voice in my head said. I felt my smile turning into a frown but shook my head. Everything was going to be fine...as the meeting drawled on I had talked to Sealand the entire time. Peter was quite the energetic little guy, quite cute too! I don't know how long I spent just casually chatting with the little nation until Ivan tapped my shoulder with a smile.

"Sorry Peter I've got to go" I smiled. "But the next time I visit Berwald and Tino I'll play with you all day long!"

"You promise!" Peter asked excitedly, his eyes literally started to sparkle from how happy he had become.

"Promise" I giggled locking our pinkies together. Ivan and I headed out and on the ride back to his house it was still relatively quiet. I had fallen asleep on the ride and the only thing I could think of was when I returned back home…would the guys be mad? Would they be surprised? Who knew…It's making my mind jumbled honestly. When I woke up again, Azalea was sleeping on my chest and Ivan was sitting in a chair and reading. I sat up groggily and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. "Whoa…how long was I out…?"

"A few hours, it's still nice out though and only the afternoon, you haven't been sleeping well da?" He said.

"Yeah…I haven't been…um Ivan" I said avoiding eye-contact. "Would it be alright to take the day off tomorrow to see Alfred?" He nodded and patted my head.

"You do whatever you feel is best Sunflower, I won't stop you" He said. I grinned and pulled him into a bear hug.

"You're my bestest buddy you know that Ivan~!" I said giggling.

"Da~!" He said hugging me back.

* * *

I woke up early [Late considering I'm in Russia] and said good-bye to everyone and that'd I'd probably be back in 2 days. Ivan drove me to the air-port bid me goodbye and kissed my forehead. The plane ride, like before wasn't bad…when we landed I looked around the familiar airport, got my bags, and took a cab back to the house. I stood in front of the door and hesitated knocking. I drew in a deep breath before knocking on the door quickly. I stood there waiting for about 2 minutes before the door opened.

"Vhat are you guys doing back-….Amaya!?" Gilbert said looking at me with wide eyes. "V-Vhat are you doing here!?"

"Um…I…came to visit" I said nervously. Looking down at my feet was what I wanted to do but I didn't want Gilbert to get the impression that I didn't want to be here. He invited me inside and I sat in the living room. "Where's Mathias and Alfred?"

"They vent out shopping…vhere vere you?" He asked taking a seat next to me.

"….Russia…." I sighed. Gilbert stood up abruptly and looked me dead in the eyes.

"Russia!?" He asked.

"Look it was only until my head cleared! I'm sorry for lying, I'm sorry for leaving, and I really truly am sorry for putting you 3 under so much stress really I am!" I confessed. Gilbert sighed and just stroked my head. I let the touch comfort me until a loud bang of thunder caused me to yelp.

"Oh right…you're afraid of storms" He said. I nodded quickly before covering my ears.

"This really was a bad time to come and visit…" I muttered. "But if I didn't come sooner I was never going to be able to apologize to you guys face-to-face and I'm really, really, really sorry! I keep myself awake all the time wishing I wasn't troubling you three b-but…" Gilbert kissed my forehead and pulled my hands away from my ears. I blushed and looked at him.

"You're here apologizing to us…vhen ve should be the ones apologizing to you" He said.

"W-What?" I asked.

"Look, ve got the jump on things too quickly…and this past veek I realized something…." Gilbert said.

"What's that.." I asked.

"That yes, I do love you" He began and I shook my head. "Nein, listen…I do love you, but not in _that_ vay….I love you like a little sister almost, or a female best-friend."

"Gil…" I started. Eduard was right?! WHAT!? Gilbert's red eyes gleamed in all serious and sincerity. My own brown eyes filled with tears as I glomped him onto the couch. "Did you just friend-zone me!" He laughed and stroked my head as I cried on him. I didn't hear the door open but I heard things drop.

"AMAYA!?" Mathias and Alfred yelled.

"As weird as this may look, I friend-zoned her" Gilbert laughed. I started laughing through my tears.

"So uh…are you going to stay here…?" Mathias asked.

"Only for 2 days…" I said once I calmed down. "I'm going back to Russia afterwards…I'll be back home soon I promise!" They still frowned a bit and I pulled them into a big hug. "It's okay I'm going to be back soon and then we'll all hang out together and get ice-cream! I'll even unlock my door the first day back."

"Unlocking your door? What are you doing, bribing us?" Alfred asked pulling me to him. I giggled and nodded.

"Totally" I said.

"I accept this bribe" Mathias said.

"Good then we have no problems!" I shouted happily. They all pulled me into a hug again and I giggled…it felt good to be back…now I guess I'm left with Mathias and Alfred….who will it be next…?


	19. Chapter 19: A Day Out!

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_" Chapter 19**

_**Gilbert's Point of View:**_

It was good to have her back…yesterday I nearly felt like just squeezing her to death! I traveled up the steps to her room and opened the door….well tried to…it was locked. "Amaya vhat zhe hell!? You said you vere going to keep it unlocked!" The door opened a bit and Amaya poked her head out.

"Not while I'm getting dress! You know I've learned my lesson from the LAST time!" She said. "I'm almost done just wait for me downstairs!" With that she shut the door again and I shook my head with a smile. Yesterday...I told her the honest truth, now that I replay all the times I've questioned her rejection….it was like…it didn't hurt like it should've if I loved her that way? I went back downstairs and sat at the table with Alfred while Mathias made breakfast.

"So what's she doing?" Al asked.

"Getting dress…man it's veird now…I mean ve vished she would come back and then vhen she's here…I can't seem to process that she is" I said.

"Yeah…I know Tony's happy" Alfred laughed glancing at the Alien who sat at the bar-like counter.

"Yes, I am very happy she's back but it's only for today and tomorrow…after that she's going back to that creepy bastard's house" Tony muttered.

"Tony, honey please stop referring to my best friend as a 'Creepy Bastard', It's very offensive" Amaya laughed coming into the kitchen. Our jaws freakin' dropped! She was wearing a skirt, a black skirt…WHAT KIND OF WORLD IS THIS!?

"Is this the 8th sign of the apocalypse!? Vhat are you vearing a skirt for?!" I asked.

"Oh I packed it so I decided what the hell, why not wear it?" Amaya questioned sitting down at the table. Mathias stopped staring at her and Alfred blushed.

"It looks nice…" Alfred muttered.

"Oh come on, just nice? Can't you say something along the lines of pretty or new? Sheesh" Amaya sighed.

"I think you look gorgeous~" Mathias flirted.

"Thank you now stop giving me that creepy smile 'King'" She said laughing. Once we started eating breakfast we differed from one another but then eventually fell back on the topic of her skirt. "Ugh it is just clothing! What's so scary about me in a skirt huh? I mean come on I usually wear dresses around Ivan's place!"

"W(V)HY ARE YOU W(V)HERING DRESSES FOR HIM!" We asked.

"Because they're quite comfy and a gift from Belarus" I said.

"His little sister Belarus? She's scary and hates everyone!? Why on earth would she give you a gift?!" Mathias questioned.

"Because she likes me!" Amaya grinned. "We've gone on picnics, had sleepovers, lots of stuff like that she's quite nice when you get to know her up close and personal."

"So…when do you think you'll be officially coming back?" Alfred asked almost shyly. I wanted to comment on that but I kept my mouth shut.

"I don't really know…I'll talk to Ivan about it" I said.

"So did anyone else know you vere actually at Russia's?" I asked crossing my arms. She looked to the side sheepishly and nodded.

"W(V)ho?" We asked.

"Elizabeta….and Ivan….and Antonio…" She said.

"Ve asked Antonio at one point and he said he didn't know!? Vhat gives!?" I said.

"I asked if he would promise not tell" She said smiling sheepishly. "I'm sorry…forgive me?"

"No w(v)ay!" We shouted.

"Oh come on! I had conflicting emotions! I wasn't thinking clearly!" She said pouting. Alfred sighed and stroked her head.

"What are we going to do with you dudette?" He asked.

"Cuddle me and tell me I'm pretty?" She asked grinning stupidly.

"We can do that" Mathias laughed.

"Hey, we should go out somewhere…I dunno where but somewhere" She suggested.

"That sounds nice, maybe a trip to the mall? I have an urge to troll" I smirked. She laughed and I did too. We all headed out after getting dressed and just walked around town together.

"Hey we should go get ice-cream!" Alfred stated.

"This early in the day? Dude you're crazy" Mathias said.

"Pfft, that's an AWESOME idea!" Amaya shouted. "But maybe later…right now I just wanna walk around with you guys." We agreed to doing that for a while. We walked around town for quite a while, roughly until the afternoon, just having fun causing a ruckus and making a scene, well the trio and I, Amaya would just face-palm and apologize for our 'idiocy' it was quite funny. Soon we were in the mall doing the same thing we've been doing. "Why is it whenever we go out together you 3 have the urge to act a fool." Amaya was looking at us with a raised eyebrow and the corners of her mouth were twitching, any normal person would think she was angry but we knew good and well she was ready to laugh at us.

"Because it's fun!" Alfred stated.

"And it makes you laugh!" Mathias added. "See look at that twitch you want to laugh and you know it!"

"I do not!" She protested. I smirked and leaned close to her.

"Yes you do see you vant to laugh~!" I said.

"G-Get the fuck away from me!" She said and there it was, a laugh slipped passed her lips and we all high-fived each other. "You all are jerks! I hope you know that."

"Says the girl giggling at these jerks thank you very much" I said with a triumphant smirk.

"Oh shut up" She said. "We should go get ice-cream now! It's warm enough!" We agreed and headed for Cold Stone Creamery. When we got our ice-cream we sat outside the mall at the water fountain just talking like so.

"You know…Vhy do you alvays put gummy bears in your ice-cream?" I asked turning to Amaya.

"Ughh you and my mom! None of you understand how awesome frozen gummy bears are in ice-cream!" She whined. "You've got your frozen soft deliciousness of ice-cream but the minute you find a gummy bear it's like soft chewy heaven in your mouth!"

"That just sounds weird" Mathias laughed.

"Nuh-uh! Al tell them it's not weird!" She whined.

"Oh come on he'll eat anything unhealthy!" Mathias and I pointed out.

"This is true" He laughed. "But it does sound like something I'd want to try."

"Pfft, alright you do that" I laughed.

"Neh!...Hey we should go to a park" Amaya said.

"Vhy a park?" I asked.

"Because it's almost night and there'll be no little kids there to hog the swings and run around!" She replied smiling. "Pleaseee! It's been a while since I've been out this long without freezing!"

"You go outside when you're with Russia?" Alfred asked.

"Only when it's called for, other than that not really" She replied. "Usually Belarus and Ukraine come in to see me and the Baltics are usually indoors anyway….so this is the first time I've spent a warm day outside." We grinned and pulled her into a group hug even if it is only for today and tomorrow, I'm sure we're all thinking the same thing: It feels great to have her back.

**Aiyaaah! I guess I haven't been updating as frequently as I should ^-^" I'm totally sorry for that! School's swamped me so every time I get around to it I can only manage to get a few words in here and there, I finally finished though~! Great news eh~? Hope you all are still enjoying the story! Until the next chapter~! **


	20. Chapter 20: Oh Love, You Strike Again!

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 20**

Chapter 20-Crush, Crush, Crush!

_**My Point of View:**_

I yawned as I woke up. It was still dark out but my phone read 5:30 I sat up and something tightened its grip on my shirt. Me being me, freaked out and would have flung whatever it was across the room until I heard a soft mew. "Azalea!" I groaned. "Don't sleep on my chest like that! I might hurt you!" She nuzzled me and climbed into the comfort of my shirt. I sighed and started petting her. "You're so troublesome and cute!"

"Hey you awake?" A voice said. I nearly screamed.

"Alfred!" I cried. "What the fuck!? Don't scare me like that!" What the hell is up with everyone wanting to hide in the shadows and shit!? Don't they understand I get violent under fear!? Obviously not!

"Sorry" He laughed. "I thought you would've noticed me open the door."

"Well I didn't!" I said turning on my main light. "What are you doing up so early? It's Sunday." Alfred looked like he wanted to say something but was blushing.

"I er, had a lot on my mind plus I heard you scream so I came to check it out" He said laughing.

"Azalea just scared me…"I said smiling a bit nervously. 'What is the matter with me…? Why…Why is my heart beating so fast!? No, No, No!' I was freaking out in my mind and Alfred laughed at me.

"You got scared by a cat? Come on now you have to be kidding" He teased.

"Hey! I usually don't wake up with her sleeping on my chest! It startled me!" I protested with a pout. He laughed again. "I usually don't wake up this early, usually when I do it's night time," I let out a laugh. "The time zone difference messes with me every time."

"I bet" He laughed petting my head. "Though I do admit, it'd be funny to see you waking up in the middle of the night thinking it's morning."

"Oh you're quite cruel!" I pouted.

"Oh please I'm the sweetest guy in the world!" He retorted.

"No, My unicorn Bob is the sweetest guy in the world and he does not appreciate someone trying to take his title thank you!" I stated with a giggle.

"Pfft, fine alright, I'm sorry" He joked. I smiled and felt my heart beating faster.

'No this can't be right…I'm not supposed to be thinking like this! This is bad, this is bad! I have to go sooner than I thought!' I thought to myself. Panic was filling my mind but…if I left so soon I'd leave them feeling bad…and I haven't even got to spend a proper day with them. 'Maybe I'm tired! Yes that has to be it! I just need a little more sleep…then these feelings will totally blow over…'

"Hey can I ask you something?" Alfred said turning oddly serious.

"Y-Yeah sure?" I said turning to him.

"What do you think of me?" He asked.

"I don't…" I began.

"No…let me rephrase that, what am I to you?" He questioned. I blushed and turned away…gosh at a time like this!? I don't think I'd be able to answer without causing something.

"I…I…" I looked down at my floor. "I-I….a g-good…no….a c-crush maybe?" I blurted that one out without thinking. I recoiled back and covered my mouth blushing harder. "N-No! That's not it! I just um…my mind's a bit jumbled I'm going back to sleep bye!" I hastily pushed him out the door and looked at my floor blushing! How did it even come to this!? This is why I hate love! It's so complicated! "Crap, crap, crap! I'm breaking the only rule I've ever stuck by in my life!" Azalea nuzzled my chest and I sighed and looked down at her. She mewed softly and brought my hand up to pet her. "God…why did I just say that?" Now things have taken a turn for the worse!

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

Did she just say she thought of me as a crush? Yeah something tells me I've just screwed up. I headed back to my room and saw Tony standing in my doorway with his arms crossed. He appeared to be glaring at me?

"What?" I asked.

"What do you mean 'what?'! What just happened in there!" He asked fuming.

"Nothing too serious" I said.

"No! Don't 'Nothing too serious' me! If she goes back to Russia and never comes back I'm going to blame you!" He stated.

"She's not, it was a spur of the moment question!" I said. "I just…ugh I don't know! I told myself I wouldn't fall for her because Mathias and Gilbert like her! But…Gil doesn't like her anymore and Mathias is head over heels for her!" Sighing I sat in my computer chair. "He's my best friend, but she's the girl I love…what should I do?"

"Now you know how she feels" Tony huffed. "That's all she thought about, if being with one of you is what truly made her happy she wouldn't ever know that because she put your friendship first, what I think you should do is talk to Mathias, how do you know he's still head over heels for her?"

"The way he stares at her" I grumbled. "It's so clear yet she's so oblivious."

"She reject-!" Tony began.

"Only because she didn't want to get in the way of our friendship" I cut in. Tony sighed.

"Looked…I'm an alien, I'm smart…trust me on this one and talk to him!" He said.

"Fine, fine…" I sighed. "Sometimes I wonder why you always seem to have the answers."

"Because I'm smart" Tony said putting a thumb up.

"Yeah I guess you are…" I sighed. "Thanks for listening to my issues."

"What are friends for" Tony asked walking out. This couldn't be that hard…right?

_**Amaya's Point of View:**_

When I awoke again it was going on 10:30. The guys were probably close to waking up now. Slipping on my batman slippers I padded down the hall and down the steps to the kitchen where the stereo was going and peered into the living room. I felt the blood rushing to my face at the sight. Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert were casually talking while lifting weights, working out, etc. God…the way their muscles flexed it was too much! I darted into the kitchen and felt something drip into my hand.

"You can't be serious" I grumbled. A nosebleed!? Now!

"You look like you've stumbled upon your first porn website" Tony stated.

"S-Shut up!" I stated.

"Oh is this the first time you've seen them working out?" Tony asked.

"Ye-Yes! I-I didn't know they…worked out every morning" I said looking down on the floor.

"Ah~ Your first joys of being back…they usually don't work out this early though usually towards the night" Tony laughed patting my head. "By the way you are quite the pervert."

"H-hey! What do you mean I'm the pervert?!" I asked. Tony held up my IPod and all my yaoi pictures were up. I blushed and snatched it from here. "Why are you going through my pictures!"

"Because oh I don't know it was unlocked~" He smirked. "Your mom knows about this little obsession of yours?"

"No and I'd prefer it stayed that way" I mumbled blushing harder. Tony laughed and I went over to the stove to start cooking breakfast. I heard the shower start running and assumed the boys were about to take their daily 2 to 3 hour showers. I sighed and glanced at Tony. "Those pictures stay between me and you got it." He nodded but then started chuckling. Azalea climbed up on Tony's lap and the Mochi found its way onto the table. I laughed. "Good morning guys!" Once I finished cooking and started setting the plates on the table the guys came in SHIRTLESS!?

"Morning!" They said.

"AHH! WHY AREN'T YOU WEARING SHIRTS!?" I asked blushing.

"Vhy aren't you vearing pants is the question frau~" Gilbert countered.

"Touché asshole…" I grumbled. "And because I believe the government makes us wear pants to constrict our legs from their own glorious freedom!"

"Basically you hate pants" They laughed.

"Pretty much…" I said giggling. "I like skinny jeans though! And it's only when I'm home alone that I don't wear pants!...and around you guys." I let out a laugh as they nodded in approval. While we ate breakfast we talked about things we were going to do today. The moments from earlier seemed to die down but…why was my heart beating so fricken wildly in my chest…Alfred always sits next to me and this has never happened! Maybe with Gilbert or Mathias but never Alfred!?...Gosh but…now that I look at him…up-close and personal…I realized….I think I do think of him as a crush…oh dear Jenova **HELP ME**!


	21. Chapter 21: An Extra Day

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_" Chapter 21**

Chapter 21-An Extra Day

**Still My Point of View:**

No this can't be happening! No this can't be happening! NO THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING! I threw the controller down and huffed in annoyance. "YOU DID NOT JUST BEAT ME!"

"I did und you have to suck it up LOSER!" Gilbert shouted.

"Fuck you!" I shouted back. "That was a fluke Beilschmidt, A _**FLUKE**_!"

"Keep telling yourself zhat frau, keep telling yourself zhat!" He smirked.

"I will because that's what happened!" I said angrily. My flight back to Russia got cancelled until tomorrow because of snow or something…at least that's what Ivan told me. So I'm heading back tomorrow instead of today. Currently I was beating Gilbert in Tekken but the last round **HE BEAT ME**! My perfect, untouched record, WAS BROKEN! "I'm done here! Good day sir!"

"Aww don't be like zhat!" Gilbert chuckled.

"I SAID GOOD DAY!" I yelled storming upstairs. I headed straight for Alfred's room and opened the door. "I'm angry!"

"About what?" He laughed looking up from his DS.

"Gilbert beat me! He took my record Alfie, MY SPOTLESS UNBEATEN RECORD!" I found a spot in between his legs and planted myself there leaning my back on his chest. "I'm so furious I could kick a puppy!...no I couldn't I could never kick a puppy…they're so cute…and innocent…and adorable…" Azalea looked up from her spot on Tony and trotted over to Al's bed trying to get up. I leaned over a bit and pulled her up into my lap. "Whatcha playing?"

"Mario Kart" Alfred laughed. "And no you're not challenging me because your mad, I like playing against you when you have a clear mind."

"Fine, fine I'm just going to sit here and pout okay? Okay" I said. Alfred paused the game and hugged me closer.

"I like it better when you smile" He teased. "Less murderous thoughts come from a big smile."

"Nuh-uh! I smile when I plot murder too y'know!" I joked. He laughed and planted a small kiss on my cheek. My face was flaring up and I felt my heart beating wildly like it was yesterday. I tried to kill it before it became noticeable but instead I just sat there. "So…whatcha been up too?"

"Siting up here thinking as usual" He said. "And whoopin' ass in Mario Kart."

"Have you seen Mathias today?" I asked. "I mean usually he's around I haven't seen him at all."

"Said something about going to visit the Nordics" He said. "He actually went out for a bit when he gets back he's leaving."

"Oh! I should go too!" I said.

"Why?" Alfred questioned looking down at me.

"I promised Peter the next time Mathias came to visit I'd tag along to see him" I smiled. "He's a sweet kid y'know!" Alfred laughed and ruffled my hair.

"You just have a soft spot for little kids though you claim you hate them" He said.

"I know it's a stupidly great talent I possess apparently" I sighed. I heard the front door open and got up from my place. "I'll see you when we come back!" He nodded and unpaused the game. I grinned and left the room and skipped downstairs. "Oh Kinggg~!" I called.

"What? You only call me King when you want something" Mathias said grinning at me.

"Can I come with you to see the Nordics? Please!" I asked putting on my 'I'm so innocent' face.

"Fine but stop looking at me like that…it's so out of character for you" He laughed. I rolled my eyes and scowled at him slightly. "There we go! There's the face I'm used to seeing every evening!"

"I am not always scowling! Usually I have a stupid smile!" I laughed. "When I smile I'm secretly plotting ways to straighten your hair." He pretended to look horrified and I heard Gilbert's laughing. "Gil stop laughing! You're freaking me out!" Mathias laughed and I started laughing too.

"Vhat! My laugh is awesome frau!" Gilbert shouted.

"It's weird!" I laughed. Gilbert came into the hallway pouting. His eyes were practically glowing with something I couldn't quite see but I giggled and ruffled his hair and pressed a kiss to his forehead. "Aww but I still love you buddy!" He smirked and I saw him mouth 'Suck it loser!' to Mathias. I laughed and backed up from him. "Now then shall we get going~?"

"Yup! Into the car! We're going on a road trip!" Mathias shouted.

"OH MI GERD BAI GAIZ!" I yelled. I heard Gilbert laughing at me and Alfred yelling goodbye from upstairs. We got in the car and started our drive.

"Why are you so random?" Mathias asked snickering.

"I'm not random! I just shout things unexpectedly" I said.

"That's being random!" He laughed.

"Well fine! Call it what you will, I know I'm not random! I'm-" I said pouting suddenly I spotted something in the middle of my explanation. "OH MY GOSH LOOK AT THE RAINBOW! LOOK AT IT! LOOK!"

"Driving!" Mathias shouted at me.

"LOOK AT THE FUCKING RAINBOW!" I shouted. He sighed and for the next half-hour I wasn't allowed to talk…or say anything…it was kind of equivalent to being sat in a corner…I didn't like it. "Can I talk now?"

"Nej" He said.

"Come-!" I began but he stuffed a doughnut in my mouth.

"Nej, no talking!" He said. He was lucky it was chocolate so I sat there silently. I started playing with the edge of my shirt out of utter boredom and from the fact I couldn't say a word or do anything. It just wasn't fair! I glanced at Mathias and continued to sigh out of boredom.

"Alright you can talk now!" He said.

"FINALLY!" I said happily. "I'm not used to being quiet for long periods of time!" Mathias laughed and I pouted. "You're a jerk for making me be quiet damn you."

"Yup! Anyway we're here!" He said.

"I'm ringing the bell!" I shouted. Mathias didn't object and I rang the doorbell twice before waiting. I was rocking on the balls of my heels and grinning like an idiot. Tino opened the door and I hugged him. "Hi Finland~!" He patted my head.

"Hej!" He greeted. "We haven't seen you for a while!"

"Hey Finny~! It _**WAS**_ just going to be me but then this troublemaker asked to come along" Mathias said placing a hand on my head. I grinned sheepishly and nodded.

"We don't mind" Tino smiled sincerely.

"You're awesome~! Now if you two shall excuse me I'm going to find Peter!" I said going in. I passed Emil and Lukas and waved but headed off towards the lounge where the TV was on [most likely cartoons judging by the sound] and…was that Peter on a rant? I peered into the lounge and choked on a laugh that I tried to bottle into my throat. Berwald was covering little Peter with a box and on it was 'England'. I finally let out a laugh and strolled in.

"Amaya!" Peter wailed. "Get him off me!"

"You watch too much TV" Berwald stated simply and I sat on my knees in front of the box-covered micro nation and giggled.

"He's right! Too much TV can be bad for you!" I said. "So I'll be taking over, is that alright?" Berwald nodded and let go of the box, patted me on the head and left the room. I laughed and pulled the box off him. "Hi there!"

"Amayaaa! How could you not help me!" He whined hugging me tightly. I giggled and stroked his head.

"I'm sorry little buddy~! It was too cute! Anyway I'm here for as long as Mathias stays! Which is normally quite long so guess what?!" I said.

"What!" He asked excitedly.

"I get to play with you all day!" I said happily.

"Nobody else? Just us?" He asked.

"Just us" I said.

"YAY! Then c'mere! I got something I want to show you!" He grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. We spent the whole day playing together and to be quite honest it was really fun. Peter at one point questioned where I was for a while and I ended up explaining the layout of the situation to him [not too in depth though…]. We ended up playing a few more games together and It was bordering night by the time Mathias and I left. On the car ride back I was slipping in and out of sleep.

"Why is it I'm the only one that deals with sleepy you?" Mathias asked.

"I dunno…you always get stuck with sleepy me…" I murmured from the backseat. He laughed quietly and I smiled lightly.

"That's true it's like a routine" He said.

"Totally" I replied.

"I'm going to miss you when you go back" He said.

"Won't you all?" I asked tiredly.

"Yeah I guess" He chuckled. "But I'm going to miss you the most."

"If you're confessing to me cut it out" I teased turning back over to face the seat. "I'm so not in the mood for thinking." He laughed again and I felt myself slipping into sleep.


	22. Chapter 22: Don't Kiss and Tell

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_" Chapter 22**

Chapter 22-Can You Keep a Secret?

_**Amaya's Point of View Still:**_

_It was strange really. How much feeling a person could harbor for someone else_

I sighed deeply as I looked at the clock that read 3:30 am, having woken up half an hour ago. I then rubbed my eyes and sat up looking around the dark room. In about 30 minutes I had to start heading to the airport. Getting up out of my bed, careful not to wake Azalea or the Mochi., I padded out the door and looked around the hallway. Opening the first door, I peered into Mathias's room.

"Hey Math wake up" I said shaking him a bit. He grumbled something or another in Danish and I sighed. "Oh King~!" I whispered in a sultry voice. "Wake up, I have something for you~" In an instant he shot up and I gave him that 'Really' look and he looked almost hurt.

"You never mess with a man's fantasy's! Ever!" He stated. "What's up you don't leave 'til like...5?"

"Close, I leave at 4 so I wanted to start saying goodbye now" I said getting up from his bedside. "Plus waking you up like that was funny and I won't be gone for long like last time I promise."

"Not at all" He grumbled. "But you better promise me you're coming back to STAY soon!" He pulled me into his lap and then into a hug before starting to drift back to sleep on my shoulder. I kept the hug and let him sleep like this for a while. I brought my hand up and ran it through his hair letting out a small sigh. I really didn't want to go back now...but all of my things were in Russia so I had to get them in order to come back and sort through my own mind a bit seeing as that's a dangerous territory. Mathias's cute snoring brought me out of my thoughts as I smiled warmly at him. I softly got out of his arms without waking him and tucked him back in kissing his forehead.

"Goodbye Math" I said closing the door as I exited. Next was Gilbert's room. He was on his laptop when I came in and I smiled warmly before wrapping my arms around his neck with a small smile. He jumped a bit but gradually relaxed when he learned it was just me.

"Vhat are you doing up?" He questioned.

"I gotta leave soon" I said. "So I'm saying goodbye!" He pulled me into a hug and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

"Alright...I guess zhis is goodbye until you come back~! Vhich I know you vill frau because you can't handle being so far from our awesomeness keseses~!" Gilbert laughed. I giggled and hugged him tightly.

"Yes, that's totally the case Gil your awesomeness is what's making me come back" I taunted. He laughed and gave me one more hug before returning back to his blog. I smiled at the screen. Most of his blog was full of pictures of him, the Bad Touch Trio, the Awesome Trio, of course Germany and many other countries, what struck me was the pictures he had of me. I just grinned and kissed his cheek before heading to Alfred's room. I opened the door and Alfred was on his bed reading a Captain America comic book.

"Hi!" He said happily upon seeing me.

"Was Mathias seriously the only one asleep?" I asked.

"Nah, I was sleep but at like 2 I remembered you were leaving soon so I set my alarm and have been up since!" He said. There was a mug of coffee and a few snacks sitting on his bedside table and I sighed with a small smile.

"You're full of one too many surprises" I said giggling. "One too many." He grinned his usual grin and pulled me over to him. "So hero can ya' guess what I came to tell you?"

"Ugh I know I may have beaten your record but I erased the memory each time so you can't yell for that!" He said.

"I never even brought that up!" I said punching his shoulder lightly. "You jerk! I came to tell you goodbye."

"I know I'm kidding~! But I really did erase the file every time I beat your record" He said. I rolled my eyes.

"Anyway...I guess I'll be back soon" I said smiling sheepishly.

"Hey...um can I do something before you go?" He asked.

"Sure-!" I was cut off after that by Alfred pressing his lips to mine. I felt my eyes widening and I wanted to push him off and yell but...then again I really didn't. I wrapped my arms around his neck and started kissing him back. His tongue lightly traced my bottom lip and I shyly opened my mouth. It felt so...right...like fireworks going off on the Fourth of July and to be quite honest..._I loved it_. When we broke the kiss I just stared at him. "Al..."

"This can just be our secret m'kay? I've just always wanted to do that ever since I did it when we were going to Kiku's place" He admitted. "And...wow your lips are so soft." I blushed and buried my face in his chest.

"Shut up!" I whined. He chuckled and hugged me.

"Can't you at least let us take you to the airport?" Alfred questioned stroking my hair.

"No...then it'll be harder to get back on the plane" I said. "And I'm going to get my stuff, I'll be back in like a week don't worry!" He sighed and let a small smile touch his face before hugging me one more time. Looking at the clock I told him goodbye and got up. I said my goodbyes to Tony [who wouldn't let me go anywhere actually haha], The Whale, and Amerimochi. I put Azalea in my jacket and she snuggled there. On the way to the airport I couldn't help but think. What do I do now? Should I tell Mathias and Gil about it? Will Mathias...get mad? I shook my head and tried to stop...nothing has happened yet and listen to me coming up with a million and one scenarios about what's going to happen next. When I boarded the plane I let out a heavy sigh and pet Azalea's head...I won't be long...because I really don't think I can stay away anymore.


	23. Chapter 23: Decisions, Decisions

**Care To Spell _"Trouble~?" _Chapter 23**

Chapter 23-Decisions, Decisions.

_**3**__**rd**__** Person Point of View: Awesome Trio Household**_

"Alright we need to clear this up and now" Alfred stated sitting on the couch. Mathias and Gilbert nodded from their couches as well. Amaya had left yesterday and this knowing feeling of slight guilt had been gnawing at Alfred for hours so best option: Talk. So here the 3 men sat in the living room looking at one another.

"Since I only think of her as a sister I zhink it's a matter zhat you two need to settle" Gilbert said crossing his arms while Gilbird perched himself on top of his snow white hair.

"Okay...Well I think the biggest thing we should touch on first is how _we_ feel about her" Mathias said. Alfred nodded.

"Well I like her a lot" Alfred said. "No...like isn't the best word for it, I don't really know what I feel around her? Love I guess?"

"You guess? Al you can't guess when it comes to your feelings" Gilbert said.

"I feel the same way but only one of us can have her" Mathias said. "But then again, if we both chase after her our friendship is going to be ruined."

"Which is exactly what she was _trying_ to avoid" Alfred cut in. "And I don't want to turn this into some type of game to see which one of us can make her like one of us the most, it's just not right pitting friend against friend."

"Exactly, so what do we do?" Mathias asked. Tension was thick, anyone could see that as both men stared at one another. Gilbert looked between his two friends and sighed. This wasn't going to end well and he knew it. But if anything this was a decision to be made by all 3 of them; Amaya, Alfred, and Mathias. Wait...treading on that subject there was one thing he felt the need to ask; Did anyone know how Amaya felt about either of them? They should at least know that before clashing head to head for her.

'This is just troublesome' Gilbert grumbled in his mind. 'Now I know why she was trying so hard to avoid this.' The tension seemed to break at the sound of the phone ringing. Gilbert jumped up first to get the phone and pressed talk. "Hallo!"

"Hey I meant to call a lot earlier to tell you guys I was back in Russia but I fell asleep" Amaya greeted. "How's everything going over there?"

"Nothing much has changed" Gilbert said sheepishly. "Just you know us guys being guys..."

"Uh-huh...you're lying what's going on?" She asked.

"You know us too vell frau, Den and Al are having a silent glare down" Gilbert chuckled slightly.

"What are they fighting about?" She questioned.

"You" He said. There was silence for over 10 minutes before a loud and heavy sigh came.

"Are you serious?" She groaned. "I tried to avoid this but those 2 are so relentless." Gilbert laughed slightly and glanced back at his two friends who were still silently glaring at one another.

"But out of curiosity...vhat do you think of them?" Gilbert questioned going into the kitchen.

"Seriously? You're no help..." She grumbled.

"Come onnn~! I know you've probably told Ivan!" Gilbert pressed on with a smirk.

"Ugh! I hate you for knowing me! Okay so I may have told him my crush but that doesn't mean I'm saying anything! It's bad enough it's come this far!" Amaya groaned. The Prussian smirked and leaned against the counter.

"The sooner you say it the sooner I can stop bugging you because you know I vill bombard your phone and his house vith phone calls, emails, and text messages every hour of the hour!" He said.

"Okay...so Math...is kind of like an irresponsible older brother to me that I like to snuggle with when I'm lonely or call for when I'm scared...But Alfred..." She paused. "I er...he's just...different...I mean I thought I felt the same about all of you but with him it's just...I just don't know...different...or...I don't know okay! I can't explain it!"

"You said you had 3 boyfriends how can you NOT know?" Gilbert asked.

"I mean I liked them...I didn't feel _this_ way about them" She mumbled. "So...what now?"

"Vell I guess you have to break zhat to zhem yourself now don't you?" He said.

"Yeah...I guess...by the way I'm talking to Ivan about coming back for good next week so I won't be available tomorrow, so _please_ try to keep them from starting a war with one another okay? I've gotta go help Toris in the kitchen!" She said bidding the Prussian goodbye. When the phone clicked signaling she'd hung up he sighed. Well that answers one question. Glancing back at his two friends that were now wrestling one another he sighed.

'Now how do we break it to them...?'

_***A/I: Damn it feels good to update! So I've finally reached the decision of the final pairing XD After many questions and polls [around my house and with friends] so yeah whenever the fuck I decide to end this 'oh so glorious' story I had intended to write for fun it'll be all good~! Anything else you guys want to see in the amazing Fanfiction leave a Review or feel free to PM me! Strawberry gone~!***_


	24. Chapter 24: On The Road to Home

**Care To Spell **_**"Trouble?"**_** Chapter 24**

Chapter 24-On The Road to Home!

_**3rd Person Point of View:**_

"Mannnn how do you even break news like this!?" Amaya groaned thinking of possible ways to lay the news on Mathias and Alfred...if she didn't surely they'd probably stop being friends soon and honestly she didn't want that to happen! "Damn this is just frustrating!" Ravis sighed as he listened to his friend's troubled huffs. He had no idea what to say to ease her stress but boy did he want to help out.

"What are you doing just standing around?" Toris questioned.

"Amaya...I want to help her but...I really don't know how" Ravis said honestly. Toris sighed and shook his head.

"Ravis, we can try all day but it'll only boil down to her own decision for now we should just let her think it out herself" He said earnestly. "We'll come back later to try and help out okay? Right now we should focus on these chores Ivan gave us." Nodding in acceptance Ravis slowly walked after the taller nation. It wasn't fair, why couldn't he do anything? Accepting the decision anyway Ravis gave one more back glance at his friend's room and sighed heavily. In a room a little ways down the hall, Ivan held the phone to his ear a look of utter serious painting his face.

"No answer again...they must not be home..." He muttered hanging up the phone. Ivan slowly set the phone down and glared lightly at the door. 10 Calls...and not one answer...were they purposely not answering him? Or did they not recognize the number...Ivan's head clouded with both anger and dark thoughts until a knock on the door interrupted him. "Come in." Amaya came in and shut the door behind her, smiling at the Russian man.

"Hey Ivan~" She greeted happily. Ivan let a childish smile come to his face to mask the turmoil in his mind as he waved her over. Perching herself on his desk she continued to smile. "Can I um...ask you something?"

"Da you may ask me anything" He smiled. "We are friends after all."

"Right...okay..." She took a deep breath, nervousness making its way onto her features. "Er...I mean...I'm trying to make this sound simple but damn am I failing." She huffed.

"If you want to go back home you can" Ivan said simply. "I'm not going to stop you from doing so.

"How did you-?" She started.

"Your body language Sunflower, it tells every secret you have" He smiled lightly. "I know you've been mulling over it since you got back and like I said, I don't mind if you leave."

"This is so why we're best friends" She said smiling.

"Da~" Ivan smiled. Suddenly the phone rang and Amaya handed it to him. Checking the caller I.D Ivan kept up the façade until Amaya left the room. The expression quickly faltered as he pressed talk. "I see you've finally called me back Jones."

"What's the deal with calling my phone directly?" Alfred's voice spoke up. "What do you want...?"

"Ah, just a little warning~" Ivan smiled.

"Warning?" Alfred said. He was currently narrowing his eyes in suspicion as he leaned against the wall near his bedroom door. When he'd gotten out the shower he'd received 10 calls; all Russian numbers. "Warning for what Braginski..." To say the two were always on good terms wasn't completely true, they would have their brawls from time to time but for the sake of their friend and crush they tried to steer clear of one another.

"If you _ever_ and I mean _ever_, have Amaya come back here to Russia in tears like before I will not hesitate to resort to measures of my own liking" Ivan stated. "I do not appreciate seeing her both confused and torn because of you 3 okay?"

"Fine, but who are you to start handing out threats" Alfred said, his eyes still narrowed. "We didn't intend for her to run off to you okay, you can let it go."

"That I cannot do, but I will push it aside for her sake and her sake alone" Ivan said. "That's all."

"Fine, I'm guessing this conversation goes unmentioned to her" Alfred said.

"Da, have a nice day~" Ivan smiled hanging up the phone. Outside the door Amaya finally let out the breath she didn't know she'd been holding and sighed. Ivan cared that much to go and threaten Alfred?! Christ this wasn't what she signed up for at all! But...it couldn't be as bad as it sounded right? Sighing, she quickly retreated to the kitchen where the Baltics were.

"Hey guys!" She greeted.

"Hey, you look less stressed" Eduard commented.

"Yeah, my head's kind of clear" She lied easily. "What's Toris staring at?"

"Belarus" Ravis sighed. "I just hope she doesn't break his fingers again..." Amaya nodded and silently crept next to the Lithuanian and peered out the window. Sure enough Natalia was out there.

"I should say hi but have to start packing to get going" She said.

"What!?" The Baltics chorused. "You're leaving again!? You just got back a week ago!?"

"I know that, I'm going back home for good" She smiled slightly. "But don't worry I'll visit regularly I promise!" Ravis frowned and hugged her around the waist tightly. Knowing full and well she was younger than him, the little nation couldn't help but think of her as an older sister, despite living with the other 2 Baltics he never felt a closeness to them, in the siblings manner but with her he felt like she was his older sister. "Aww c'mon Ravis! I promise I'll visit."

"I know but I'm going to miss having you around..." He said softly. Amaya grinned and rustled his blond hair with a small laugh.

"I know and I'm going to miss being around you 3 too but the guys are going nuts back home and I promised I'd come back this week" She said pulling the other 2 into a hug. "Ugh! I hate saying goodbye more than anythingggg! But alas I should be heading off in 2 days...but you're welcomed to see me off at the airport."

"But would Ivan let us come along?" Toris questioned.

"Yeah if I ask~! I have to start packing so I shall see you at dinner!" Amaya declared with a stunning grin.

"I-I'll help you!" Ravis offered running after her. Eduard and Toris smiled slightly and continued their work.

_**With the Awesome Trio**_

"I'm telling you Math we're not making this a competition!"

"Well then figure out your feelings because if you don't I'm going to take her away!"

"Like hell you will!"

Gilbert sighed as he watched Mathias and Alfred go back and forth with one another for the 4th time today. Yes, he knew how she felt about them both but didn't say anything about it. Their arguments were getting worse and quite frankly Gilbert was tired of it.

"ALRIGHT!" He shouted causing the other 2 to get quiet. "Verdammt! Quit fighting about her! She isn't some prize you can just claim! She is a person vith feelings as well as yours!"

"We know..." Mathias sighed. "I just...don't know what got over us..."

"I'm sorry as well..." Alfred sighed running a hand through his hair. "We're best friends, we can't just let one girl that's not even from this world tear us apart."

"But...you can't just ignore her feelings" Tony piped up from the couch. "She does like one of you!"

"Dammit vhere did you come from?! And vhat are you talking about!?" Gilbert questioned.

"When you were on the phone with her, I intercepted the call and heard everything" Tony said not taking his eyes away from the TV screen. "Not that it wasn't obvious before."

"Who is it?!" Alfred and Mathias asked.

"Vait for her to say it herself" Gilbert stated. "But don't go bombarding her vith questions just let it happen."

"But we have to promise one thing" Alfred stated.

"What is it?" Mathias questioned.

"No matter what she says or what happens, we have to stay friends, no not just friends the same way we were before she came here" He said. "If we let her tear us apart then what kind of best friends are we?"

"This is true" Mathias said. Just as the decision was reached the phone rang. Tony went to retrieve it and came back.

"She's on speaker" Tony said.

"HI GUYS!" Amaya's voice boomed over the line. "WHAT'S UP!"

"Hey girlie!" Alfred said. "How are ya'!"

"Good! I wanted to give ya' some good news!" She giggled.

"How good?" Mathias asked.

"As good as you want it to be~" She said surprisingly seductive. "Just kidding, I'm coming back in 2 days!"

"For good?" Gilbert asked.

"For good! I promise I won't run away anymore!" She said sincerely. "And I've sorted through my mind so it's all good!"

"Well we're going to come to get you so we'll be right outside the gate!" Tony said. "Well they are...I'm going to do something special!"

"What kind of special?" Amaya questioned.

"None of your business special!" Tony shouted.

"Fine, stay secret then! I'll see you guys on Friday~" Amaya said happily. "So wait for me!"

"We will!"

The conversation continued until the boys hung up. Tony set off to start doing something or another but the boys really didn't question it all they knew was Amaya was coming home for good and they couldn't be happier...well until this small issue is solved.

_**Authoress' Interjection: Boy oh boy...Have I got news for you guys! I went away on Vacation so this is the first time in quite awhile I've been on my laptop! My first thought was 'I gotta get the 24th chapter out! I'm sure they're mad with waiting!' so tada~! Anyway I hope you're still enjoying this even though it was purely written for fun! I've got some good ideas coming your way so stay tuned ;)-Strawberry Out~!**_


	25. Chapter 25: Home is Where the Heart is!

**Care To Spell "Trouble?" Chapter 25**

Chapter 25-Home is Where the Heart is

_Note: The incredibly disturbing (yet a little cool in my own sick sense) movies mentioned belong to their respectful owners! If you have seen or watched them...good for you :D! If you haven't and the contents in the movies don't bother you then check 'em out! I happened to watch a bit of both movies =Except Scream 4 I've watched it a million times= very quickly by the way, so I won't be going in depth about every scene poorly described and...well I won't be sleeping for a long time :D! =Which isn't good but eh who cares?= So enjoy the chapter!_

_**Mathias's Point of View:**_

The airport was packed and full of people. Alfred, Gil, and I sat near the gate where Mai was supposed to come in. We had just gotten here _(After kind of forgetting we had to pick her up...Tony kicked us out of bed)_ and now we were waiting.

"Does anyone have any idea what Tony is doing right now? He had a lot of shopping bags" Alfred said.

"No clue" Gilbert shrugged. "Let's just hope he's not planning any murder...he's been very temperamental lately." Alfred and I began laughing in response.

"Hey guys! I guess you weren't kidding about coming to the airport to get me, I'd thought you'd forget" Amaya greeted with a smile.

"Hey there princess" I said ruffling her hair.

"Hey shorty" Alfred greeted pulling her into a hug.

"Alright let's go find your bags so ve can head back to the house" Gilbert said. We nodded and headed down to the bag claim and got her stuff.

"Sheesh it feels like you've got a body in here!" I whined putting the last of her suitcases in the back of the car.

"Hey that was just my games! Be glad you didn't have my clothes" Amaya teased. Alfred nodded quickly, I'm assuming he had her clothes. We piled into the car and I drove us back to the house. On the way there Amaya told us about the plane ride back and we told her just about everything that's happened (Excluding Al and I's arguing and the fact that we upgraded her room a little bit~).

"So what's up with your hair" Gilbert said smirking.

"Shut up...I get bad bed head and you know that! On top of major jet lag" She pouted. "Not to mention when I was on the plane the 2 guys I was sitting between kept touching me!...Not that it wasn't kind of amusing." Alfred and I made a face and Gilbert snickered. When we arrived at the house all the lights were off and I quirked an eyebrow.

"Maybe he really is plotting murder" Gilbert laughed.

"Without me!? That's just not right!" Amaya whined. "Ugh! The nerve of some aliens!" We snickered at her antics and went to help her once again with her luggage before heading up to the door. Gilbert unlocked the door and the lights came on.

"WELCOME BACK!" Tony greeted. There was a huge banner that read 'Welcome Home!...Hopefully for good!' in big flashy letters. Amaya laughed and hugged him.

"Aww thanks you guys~!" She said. The whale and Mochimerica got in on the hug and we just stood there laughing slightly.

"Well, well, well you've outdone yourself Tony" Alfred applauded. "Well done!"

"Psh don't underestimate me and my awesome skills" Tony said.

"Oh my gosh you're sounding more and more like these guys! Stop it! I like you as the logical one that doesn't call himself awesome every chance he gets!" Amaya said causing us to laugh. The little party Tony had set up with the other 2 was really nice. By night time all of us were in the living room watching 'Scream 4' and Alfred was in the process of clinging to Amaya.

"Alfred for a hero you're pretty lame" Gilbert teased.

"Totally...Hey I realized something" I said.

"Oh yeah what's that?" Amaya asked. "And stop making fun of him!"

"We were in this exact situation the night you came here for the first time" I recalled. "We were watching a different movie of course and it was raining."

"Oh yeah" Alfred said letting go of her for a moment thought the minute Ghostface appeared again he grabbed her. "Goddammit!"

"You're so lame" I laughed. "And it's your movie!"

"I'd like to see a movie from Denmark that's scarier!" Alfred retorted sticking his tongue out at me.

"Alrighty then, I'll find one and Mai you're going to pick who's horror movie is scarier! Gilbert go grab a movie!" I said smirking as I sauntered over to the movie cabinet and grabbed the first movie there which happened to be 'Antichrist'. Gilbert came back downstairs with 'The Burning Moon'.

"No way am I watching that damn movie again!" Alfred said pointing to 'The Burning Moon'. "I've gone through it once I won't do it again!"

"I'm curious" Amaya said cutely. "Stay and watch it with me? What if I get scared?" She pouted and leaned closer to him. "Then there won't be a big strong hero to protect me~" Alfred sighed and looked at her with a grin.

"No need to be scared! I'll protect you no matter what!" He said. I shook my head. She has excellent persuasion skills I'll give her that. About halfway into the movie Amaya is completely into it, staring at the screen almost as if in a trance. Alfred is hiding behind the couch and Gilbert is wincing at one particular scene. As we near the end of the 3rd chapter of the movie I'm still unfazed by the movie (Since I've watched it like a billion times) Amaya runs out the room.

"Where ya' going?" I teased.

"Turn it off!" She yells from her corner. "I'm done! I've seen enough! Turn it off now!" I laughed and turned the lights on before pausing the movie.

"You sound scared~" I laughed going over to get her.

"I-I'm not..." She whimpered. "J-Just taken by surprise."

"The lies~! Come on we watched Scream 4 'til the end and that's pretty gory why can't you watch this~?" I asked laughing at her mortified expression.

"This isn't gore this is...I don't know what the hell it is but I'm not watching it!" She said burrowing deeper into the corner.

"Come onnnn!" I whined. "Please! It's almost over!"

"F-Fine..." When she came back out the corner I laughed at her facial expression once again and lifted her up before sitting her back on the couch. Alfred's finally sitting down too and I unpause the movie. As we get closer to the end Amaya's facial expressions are just unreadable now but so much fear is present the it almost makes me laugh again. Not that I enjoy her being like this, it's just a change in character! Once it ends she gets up and runs to the bathroom down here while we start switching the movies.

"Despite the fact that vas the most..._disturbing_ movie I've ever vatched it was pretty damn fine" Gilbert said. "Though I only wish my balls felt the same way." I laughed at him.

"Seriously" Alfred murmured. "That was just as bad as getting kicked in the balls...no not as bad that was WORSE!"

"Yeah, when I first watched it with Sweden, Iceland, Norway, and Finland after they finished it I felt the same pain down there" I patted them both on the shoulder while I said that. "But just imagine how Mai feels~"

"That vas ALSO disturbing! Scissors should not be used for that purpose!" Gilbert said. "Not at all." He stood up and grabbed the remote before sitting back on the couch. "Alright! My movie time but before ve can start someone go get Amaya~!" I volunteered and Alfred said he needed something to eat. I headed over to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Come on Mai it's Gil's turn!" I said knocking some more.

"Please tell me his movie isn't as bad...I don't feel like throwing up any more" She sighed setting the mouthwash back on the sink. "Seriously the fuck kind of movie was that!?"

"One of Denmark's best!" I said hugging her. "I'm sorry it scared you so much princess, I promise Gil's isn't as bad~"

"Don't give me that bullshit" She grumbled nuzzling me. "You're an ass...a really big ass."

"I know I have a fine ass now c'mon this is the last movie of the night then you can sleep in your room~" I said. "Which by the way we renovated a bit~"

"What? You renovated it? Why?" She questioned.

"Because all of us have really cool rooms that match us but you didn't so we fixed it a bit!" I said as we headed back. "You'll love it!" She nodded and we sat back on the couch. Gilbert grinned before dimming the lights and pressing play. Amaya pulled the cover up to about her chin and laid her head on my shoulder. I felt so happy~ Alfred narrowed his eyes at me a bit and I smirked. When the movie started all of us (With the exception of Amaya) knew what to expect. She was completely engrossed in the movie-for now.

"If you don't want to be surprised to near death I suggest you pull the blankets over your head" Gilbert teased.

"W-Why what's about to-OH MY FUCKING GOSH!?" She yelled going under the covers in a matter of seconds. Gilbert and I laughed as the scene passed. "WHAT THE HELL! YOU SAID THIS WASN'T AS BAD!"

"Oops" I snickered.

"You asshole! I'm not coming out anymore!" She said.

"Oh but this part is really cool!" Gilbert lied knowing full well this was another gore scene. Amaya peeked up and looked at the screen before going back under causing us to laugh harder.

"Fuck you both!" She said through a whine. "I hate you!"

"W(V)E Love you too~!" We said. Eventually she did come back up, cringing and screaming every so often until the movie ended. Gilbert turned the lights back on and snickered a bit.

"Vhat's the matter frau you look like you've seen a ghost~?" Gil teased.

"Shut up" She said hugging Alfred. "You're both asses!"

"Now's time for the big finale~ Which movie is scarier! Antichrist, Scream 4, or The Blood Moon~?" I asked.

"The Blood Moon and Antichrist are equally scarier! I'm going to bed!" She said running upstairs. "I'M NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!" Alfred got off the couch and started folding the blanket.

"This is so why I don't explore other countries movies" He shuddered. "But it was kind of cool."

"Really? I zhink they both had pretty lame but interesting stories" Gilbert said.

"Yeah same here" I chuckled as we finished cleaning up and headed to our own rooms to go to bed.

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

I stared at the clock that read **2:35 am**. Usually I could sleep without a problem or any of those weird late-night wake ups for no apparent reason, but for some reason I woke up at 2. I sat up in my bed and yawned. There was shuffling outside my door and I grabbed the baseball bat I kept under my bed and the door opened and I prepared to attack.

"Don't hit me!" A voice squeaked. I put my glasses on and turned the lights on.

"Amaya?! Don't just waltz into people's rooms at 2 in the morning!" I said putting the bat back under my bed. "What are you doing in here anyway?"

"Math and Gil have their doors locked a-and I keep waking up from nightmares" She said hugging her Skelanimal to her chest. "I'm sorry if I scared you or even woke you up."

"Nah it's okay, I was awake before you came in...you think I'd be this way if I was sleeping?" I chuckled slightly.

"So uh...is it okay if I sleep in here? N-Not that I don't like my bed it's just I keep hearing things and images keep flashing across my mind and-I'm scared alright!?" She said.

"I don't mind" I laughed moving over. She climbed into my bed and snuggled into one of my pillows. "Feel better?"

"Slightly" She yawned. I chuckled softly and turned the light out before pulling the covers over her and wrapped an arm around her before laying down. I just spent a while staring at her until there was a light snoring. I smiled and tried to go back to sleep. This was nice just being like this. I know I've probably said this a lot but I'm really glad she's back.

_**Authoress' Corner: Yes guys you are in my corner XD! Anyway, I'm happy I got this out before I fell asleep...like I mentioned up top I did watch these movies a while back and they were the reason this chapter came about (I was also watching Scream 4 today)! Anyway the Skelanimal that I own **__**is named Bunnymund~! I hope you're still enjoying and I will leave something else next chapter :D! But like always, I'm curious about what you'd like to see next so PM, Comment, I don't care! Until next time!**_


	26. Chapter 26: A Date? THAT Type of Girl?

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 26**

Chapter 26-A Date? DOUJINSHI EVERYWHRE!

_**My Point of View:**_

When the sun came in through the window is when I woke up. Glancing at a clock I saw that it was 9:30 in the morning. I realized that I this wasn't my room. I turned my head and Alfred was still asleep. Smiling slightly I shifted slightly to move out of his bed and possibly make breakfast. I easily slid out of his grip praying I didn't wake him up and headed out the door. I shut it quietly and headed to my room to get my slippers.

"Morning!" A voice said. I jumped and turned around to see...Mathias? He was usually the last to wake himself up!?

"What are you doing awake?" I asked crossing my arms. "You're usually the last one king."

"You've grown fond of calling me King eh~?" He laughed.

"I guess it's grown on me, what's up?" I asked slipping my slippers on and came out of my room.

"I er...wanted...to...are you doing anything tonight?" He asked.

"No...not that I recall except watching TV but eh not at all" I said. "Why do you need something?"

"I er...wanted to ask...you...willyougoonadatewithmetonightit'sokayi fyousaynoIjustwantedtoask!" He said quickly but I caught it all.

"Um...I...s-sure?" I said. Not really wanting to say no but not yes either I just simply agreed.

"Awesome! We're gonna leave at 8 tonight okay~!" He said.

"Fine" I replied in a sing-song voice. He went to his room and I continued downstairs before stopping. "Ah shit did I really just do that?" Yes, why yes I did...oh well it might be fun? It is Mathias...I'm more curious to know what a date with Alfred is like but...eh...I guess I'll find out another time. Right now I just wanted to make breakfast and go outside...maybe visit Arthur...and maybe Kiku~! I smiled at my thoughts and hummed as I started making breakfast. Once breakfast was done I went to wake the guys. I opened Gilbert's door first seeing as it was right near the steps and peered in...he was asleep at his computer again. Smiling I gently shook him.

"Hm..." He murmured.

"Wake up sleepy head, I've got breakfast downstairs...after that you can come back and sleep" I said softly. He nodded and laid his head back down. Sighing with a small smile I gently pulled him up and shook the hell out of him. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!"

"I'm up! I'm up!" He said more aware.

"Good! Now then, good morning and there is breakfast, hop to it" I said smiling before skipping out and to Alfred's room. The shower was running so I assumed Mathias was still awake. I opened Alfred's door and poked his cheek [which was very soft by the way]. "Hey, hey, hey, hey~!"

"Whatttt..." He whined.

"Get up and eat something" I said. "Then like I promised Gilbert you can sleep as much as you want." He sat up and rubbed his eyes before leaning up and kissing me softly. I blushed and looked down at the ground. "Yeah, yeah...good morning...to you too..." He smiled and I headed downstairs.

"You're blushing~" Gilbert teased.

"Shut up!" I sighed. "I know I am!"

"So vhat's this I hear about you and Mathias having a date?" He asked.

"He asked me a while ago" I sighed. "And just now Alfred kissed me again!"

"Ohhh~ You two are now at the stage of good morning kisses~? I'm jealous!" Gilbert teased.

"Oh shut up!" I whined. "Somehow I need to slip how I feel about both of them into a conversation!"

"Do vhat you did on our date, and I don't mean yell at him-Just...slowly explain how you feel" He said.

"I know what I have to do, but I don't want the words to get caught in my throat and then I sit there looking stupid" I groaned. "I'm a master at doing that by the way...this is why I can't talk to anyone!"

"Yet somehow you became best friends vith Ivan, can talk all day long, and even-despite your crazy nature- get along with Kiku and Matthew, I'd say you can talk fine" He said. I thought about it. That was true, back at home I'd probably stay quiet for the longest time until one of them talked me...yet I talk to everyone just fine here! I guess my confidence could use a little work but I guess I'll put it to the test tonight. Thanking Gil, we headed into the kitchen where Alfred was laying on the table asleep and Mathias was eating. I face-palmed.

"Ya' didn't think to wake him up?" I asked.

"Nah he's quieter when he's asleep~!" Mathias said. "He's even kind of adorable if you think about it~"

'Don't you know it...' I thought trying to disregard the blush trying to rise. "While that is true he's getting syrup on his face." I shook Alfred and he jumped up and I wetted a paper towel before wiping his cheek. "Sheesh try and stay awake long enough to eat alright?" He nodded but I could see him dozing off again. Sighing, I smiled. "Just eat so you can sleep." Nodding he did so and I smiled before heading out to the phone. I dialed Arthur's number and waited.

"Ello?" He answered.

"Guess who~" I smiled happily.

"Ah! Amaya when did you return home?!" He asked.

"Yesterday if I recall~!" I laughed. "Is it alright if I come to visit you?"

"You know you're always welcomed to visit me poppet" He said. "Why today though?"

"Eh I just feel like coming to see the people I missed, being in Russia was a lot of fun but I did miss you guys a lot" I said. "So I decided to come visit you since you're a lot closer, plus I like spending time with you...it's a total contrast from living here." I ended that with a giggle as I watched Mathias and Gilbert start drawing on Al's face with whipped cream. "Though I do enjoy it." Arthur laughed.

"You've grown attached to them haven't you?" He asked.

"Yeah I guess I have...you know...sometimes I wonder about what's going on back home and get sad but then I remember these 3 and suddenly...I guess I'm not so sad anymore" I confessed.

"That's great, well I should be going, my scones are done~" He said.

"Don't kill yourself" I said worriedly. He only laughed but I was kind of dead serious...though I did get an idea. I said my goodbyes and hung up before walking back to the kitchen. "What are you 2 doing to him?" Mathias and Gil jumped up in surprise and I laughed.

"Nothing" Gilbert said. "It vas all Mathias's idea!"

"What?! You handed me the stuff!" Mathias said dramatically.

"You used it!" Gilbert said equally dramatic.

"Jokes on you both because now I get to clean him off~" I teased. Mathias's jaw dropped and I laughed evilly before tugging the half-awake Alfred up the steps and to the bathroom to wash his face off. Once I was sure I got everything I just let him go back to sleep. I headed downstairs and smirked. "And you two have dishes~!"

"Vhat?!" Gilbert whined. "But Frauuuuuuu!"

"It was all Gilbert's idea thoughhhhhh!" Mathias said.

"Exactly, you were both in it! Have fun cleaning" I winked. Leave a bowl out I'm gonna make something special~!"

"Ohhh is it cake!" Gilbert asked.

"No I'm making scones" I said. They looked at me horrified and I wanted to laugh, really I did but the innocent expression stayed put-against my will of course-Though I still smiled lightly. "What?"

"Why are you making scones?" Mathias asked worriedly.

"For Arthur, sheesh I just wanted to do something nice!" I said. "Plus, with a little instruction I think Artie could be a good cook." They looked even more horrified and I left them to go take a shower and do things! I brushed my hair out-because freaking tangles...tangles everywhere!-and got dressed before heading downstairs. "To the scones!" To my surprise the kitchen was actually clean and there was actually a bowl out! Well shit I was expecting something different...then again this WAS Gilbert so eh I guess I should only be half surprised. I got out the ingredients I'd need and then the cooking book Arthur gave me a while ago and got to work. By the time I had them in the oven I sat at the table and pulled out 1 of the 6 doujinshis Kiku gave me a while back. Elizaveta helped him with it and I even got to choose the pairing for all 4!

"Oh and you yell at us for being perverts?" 3 voices said just as the timer went off...shit 30 minutes passed already?! I was so engrossed in my reading I didn't even realize!

"AH! Holy shit don't do that!" I yelled putting the book behind my back. "And what are you talking about!" Gilbert smirked and leaned close to me causing me to back up into Mathias.

"Whatcha readin'~" Mathias asked.

"None of your business!" I whined keeping the book from them.

"Really now~?" Alfred smirked.

"It's just a book!" I said nervously. "Now if you'll uh excuse me, I'm going to go get my scones out the oven!" I tried to push past Gilbert but while I was busy trying to move him Math grabbed the Doujin from my hand. "Ah goddammit you 3 are so...neh!" They laughed at me. I was just praying they don't flip through it...however it seems luck is never on my side because Mathias made this face of pure entertainment before the other 2 joined him in reading it. I sat there blushing like an idiot as I tried to keep my cool.

"Dude, why do you have a manga for Francis and Iggy?" Alfred questioned as Gilbert was busy laughing that awesome yet creepy laugh as Mathias looked almost horrified. It was kind of comical but the blush flared up on my cheeks.

"It's called Doujin" I muttered grabbing the book from them. "And dammit stop bending it!"

"Vell I never questioned you before but, I vould have never guessed you were _that_ type of girl like Elizaveta~!" Gilbert said looking at me with this lewd expression. I blushed even more.

"I am not!" I muttered. "I just er..." I wanted to come up with an excuse but none came to me.

"You should see her IPod" Tony said upon entering the kitchen. "If you think that's bad that is."

"DUDE!" I said. "I thought we were friends!"

"We are~" He teased.

"Ugh!" I groaned as they looked at me with lewd expressions again. "Quit looking at me like that!"

"See now when you find porn you can't start yelling us about being perverts~" Mathias said in a sing-song voice. This asshole. I huffed and pulled the scones out the oven and put them in a container.

"Well aside from that, by the way I catch you touching or even attempting to unlock my IPod I will show my evil side, those books also remain a topic between **US** and in this house!" I stated. "And taste one of the scones." They looked at me like I'd lost my mind. "Oh come on please?! They're a gift for Arthur!"

"Well you could always have Francis-!" Gilbert smirked before I shoved one of the scones in his mouth.

"SHUT UP! It's a fantasy it's not going to happen EVER! They also don't need to know about it!" I said. Gil nodded as he chewed.

"Ah~ Those are actually really good" He said.

"Yeah I guess these are how they're supposed to taste" Alfred said and I laughed remembering his comment from the Anime about Arthur's tasting like 'Petrified Couch Stuffing'.

"So they're good? Awesome! To Iggy's!" I said.

"Whatttt? You're leaving!?" They asked.

"Yeah just to visit Arthur and maybe Kiku I'll be back in time to get ready for tonight I promise" I said grabbing the container and sliding my boots on before heading out. "Seeya later!" It didn't take me long to cab it to Arthur's. I knocked on the door and smiled when the door opened. "Hi Artie!"

"Hey Amaya" He chuckled. "I was waiting for you."

"Bet you were~! Anyways guess what I baked for you!" I said grinning like an idiot as he invited me inside.

"What is it poppet?" He asked.

"Well, it's something you like to eat...but are terrible at making!" I said.

"So basically everything that can be made...ever" He said raising an eyebrow.

"Neh! Anyway! I made scones!" I said handing him the container. "The boys said they tasted good but well I wanted you to try them especially since I made them for you." He chuckled as he ate one. "I also wanted to try something!"

"And that would be?" He questioned.

"I want to help you cook!" I said. "Though I'm not an expert I'm pretty damn decent and this'll be fun!" He smiled lightly at me and patted me on the head. "Hey c'mon it's a good idea!"

"That it is" He said.

"So let's get to work!" I said happily.

_**3rd Point of View: -With the Awesome Trio!-**_

"By the way...what did she mean by she'll be back in time for tonight?" Alfred questioned.

"Oh Math asked her to go on a date vith him" Gilbert said.

"Whattt?! Dammit! I was going to ask her on a date tonight!" He groaned. "Damn him."

"Snooze you lose Al~!" Mathias smirked earning a glare from the blond American across from him. Gilbert sighed and continued to sift through Amaya's room.

"Ah! Hey there are 5 more" He laughed.

"Gilll!" Alfred whined. "Get out of her room before she kicks your ass."

"No vay!...There's one for me...and RUSSIA?! VHAT THE HELL!" He yelled mortified. "I-I VOULD NEVER EVEN CONSIDER THIS! LET ALONE BE ON ZHE BOTTOM!?" Mathias snickered and Gilbert glared at him. "There's one for you and Norvay asshole!"

"Eh?! No way!" Mathias said wide-eyed. "I mean I like Lukas, not _THIS_ much!?"

"Hah there's not one for me though~" Alfred laughed.

"Actually there is~! It's for you and Italy~" Both Mathias and Gilbert smirked evilly.

"Asshats, Italy is my Atmosphere searching buddy!" Alfred said narrowing his eyes at them.

"Not according to this book he ain't~!" They laughed.

"Shut the hell up, who are the last two for?" Alfred asked.

"This one is Russia and China" Gilbert said. "I don't even vant to IMAGINE vhat's in this one."

"And this one is for Germany and Italy" Mathias said. "I'm the same...these are all R-18 too."

"Dude...our girl is a serious Fujoshi...to the CORE" Alfred said.

"Totally" They nodded in agreement. After putting the doujins back where they were found the boy's exited her room. When they all sat down at the table in silence they all thought the same thing:

'_She's a serious hardcore fan for these types of things isn't she? I wonder if she likes it __that__ much?'_

**Authoress's Corner-Ah, I wasted precious, precious sleep to get this finished for you guys! I hope you feel special. Anywho, any yaoi fans ever wonder what would happen if their favorite country discovered Doujin? Well I have and thus the chapter was born! I was practically on a yaoi drive as I was writing this so eh, why not? Hope you enjoy R&R! XOXOXO!**


	27. Chapter 27: Date Night!

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 27**

Chapter 27-Date Time!

_**My Point of View:**_

So when I returned back home it was going on 7, I spent longer than I thought with Kiku and Elizaveta! Though teaching Arthur how to cook was excellent there was no fire or anything and the food came out alright! He could still use some work. When I came in I shut the door as quietly as possible-hoping the boys were out for now- I was ready to head up to my room until I faced Alfred, Mathias, and Gilbert. "Hehehe...hey guys...what's up?" Uh-Oh...what have I done now...?

"Nothing, nothing at all just wondering about something" They said.

"Well ah...you can wonder about it without me I have to get ready!" I said easily avoiding whatever they were about to ask I ran up the steps in quite a hurry. I went into my room and shut the door (locking it as well) before heading over to my bed and looking under it. 'OH SHIT! MY OTHER BOOKS HAVE BEEN TAMPERED WITH!...Oh kami someone tell me they didn't find these!' Cue instant freaking out. "Shittttt..."

"What's the matter?" Tony asked.

"AH! How did you get in here!?" I asked looking at the door then Tony and then back at the door.

"I was already in here" He shrugged.

"WHY?!" I asked. He held up Azalea who was mewing-so cutely-and I sighed.

"Tony, were the boys in my room while I was gone?" I asked a bit quickly.

"I think so, I was playing video games then suddenly I heard Gilbert yelling something about 'He would never do this or be on the bottom' or something like that" Tony snickered.

"Dammit!" I sighed. "Oh well, better late than never...I wish I could've seen their faces." At this both Tony and I laughed. "Well I guess you can stay as long as you promise not to sneak into my bathroom like last time okay?" He gave me a thumbs up and I nodded before getting my outfit from the closet, some other things, and heading into the bathroom to take a shower. When I got dressed I felt like changing just because well...I don't know why? I've worn skirts before so why am I so nervous now? "It feels too short..." Sighing in defeat I walked out and looked at myself in the mirror. I guess I look okay?

"You look nice" Tony said. "But you should wear pants because I'm not sharing you."

"Tch, yeah right" I laughed patting his head. "It'll be alright, plus as sad as it is, I walk better in heels in a skirt or a dress."

"Why are you looking so pretty anyway?" Tony asked.

"Because knowing Mathias, somehow or some way we're going to end up going to a bar" I sighed. "So I thought, why not look nice?" Tony nodded and we exited my room. When I got to the living room Gil and Alfred were wrestling but I heard the shower running. "What the hell are you 2 doing?" They went to say something but looked at me with their mouths open. "What?"

"Why are you wearing a skirt!?" Alfred asked nearly tackling me.

"AH! AL GET OFF BEFORE SOMETHING HAPPENS!" I said.

"Haha you look so flustered right now!" Gilbert laughed.

"Don't go out with him like thissssss!" Alfred whined. "You should stay with me and me only!"

"Get off!" I whined.

"A vord of advice" Gilbert snickered. "Vhen vearing a skirt-especially on a date-, panties vith a little panda on the front probably aren't the best." I blushed darkly and grabbed the nearest object and hurled it at him.

"PERVERT!" I screamed. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING UP MY SKIRT ANYWAY!?"

"Whoa, what is going on down here?" Mathias asked with a chuckle. I probably looked pathetic right now.

"Nothing..." We all said. He laughed.

"Are you ready to have fun~!?" Mathias asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be! Let's go!" I cheered breaking out of Alfred's hold and heading with him out the door. "We'll be back by at least ten so don't wait up 'kay? Goodnight!" With that we left.

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

"NO NINE!" I shouted out the door.

"Oh you know he's not going to listen" Gilbert said patting my head. "So just give it up."

"He's trying to take her away!" I whined flopping on the couch. "And he's going to succeed! Then I'll never be able to say anything to her!"

"Stop vhining! C'mon she-wait you both did the same thing vhen I took her out on a date didn't you?" He asked.

"As pathetic as it is, yeah..." I muttered into the pillow. Gilbert sighed.

"Alfred pull yourself together, she li-never mind, just get over yourself" He said.

"She what?" I asked sitting up.

"Nothing! I didn't say anything besides pull yourself together" He said.

"Liar! I heard you start saying something!" I said.

"I promised her I vouldn't say anything!" He said.

"Tell me!"

"Nein!"

"Please?"

"Nein!"

"Fine!"

"Thank you!"

I pouted and Gilbert continued staring at the TV screen. Whatever they are keeping secret I WILL find out! I looked at the clock and realized they'd already been gone for a good 10 minutes...sighing I got up and went to the fridge. Ice-Cream always helps me out when I'm stressed so there's no reason it shouldn't work now! Grabbing the carton I grabbed a spoon and headed up to my room...What if Mathias confessed to her again? She was dressed pretty sexy for just a friend date...what if she says yes? "Ughhh this isn't helping at all!" I groaned.

_**My Point of View:**_

"Not cool, not cool at all" I huffed.

Currently Mathias and I were playing Dance Dance Revolution and he was beating me! The date was fine so far! We went to see a movie that ended a few minutes ago, now we're wasting time goofing off in the arcade. It was kind of fun! I just hoped we were going to eat soon because seriously all this dancing was making me tired.

"Hey Earth to Amaya, pick a song~" Mathias laughed.

"Shuddup! I was just thinking of how I'm winning this round!" I said scrolling down until I found 'Butterfly By: ' and pressed confirm.

"Righttt~" He laughed as the song started.

It wasn't really bad, being on this date. Even still I didn't exactly feel right about what I was going to do once it was over. Concentrating on my foot work rather than my thoughts I felt this feeling of doubt swelling in my chest. Was it right? Ignoring my thoughts I continued stepping on the arrows shown and finally the song ended. I crossed my arms while panting as the score began adding up on screen. I WON THIS ROUND! "Bwahahahaha! Feel the awesome might of me kicking your butt in DDR! THAT'S HOW IT'S DONE!"

"Ah but Princess aren't you forgetting we have one more round~?" He laughed.

"Shuddup!" I whined. "After this can we go eat I'm freakin' hungry!"

"Totally no matter who wins I'm still paying!" Mathias said.

"Prepare to lose then!"

After the final score being 2,435 [me] to 2,434 [Math]! I whined the whole way to the Diner. "That isn't fair! It was just by one point! Not fair at all!" Mathias laughed at me and ruffled my hair causing it to start frizzing. "Don't laugh at me I'm serious!"

"Yeah, I'm too fabulous!" Mathias laughed and I rolled my eyes. As expected, the restaurant had a really big bar. The minute we got a table Mathias disappeared. Sighing in utter discomfort I looked around when I was done eating just observing and what not and looking for any sign of the blond idiot I came with. There were a lot of people on the dance floor and at the bar. I looked down and suddenly felt as someone was standing near me.

"Hello~" The guy said.

"H-Hi..." I said very quietly looking down.

"Are you here alone?" He asked.

"N-No and u-um my date's over there e-excuse me!" I managed to get out before gently pushing past him an running over to where Mathias was drinking and chatting with a lot of girls. I don't know why I got mad but I just did but before I got even being angry I noticed not a word came out of my mouth. Sighing in defeat at my total anti-socialness I went over to Mathias and tapped him on the shoulder. He paused in his conversation and turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"Oops, sorry 'bout that" He chuckled.

"You left me over there!" I said almost meekly. "Math you know how I feel about big crowds with people I don't know!" He chuckled and motioned for me to sit on the bar stool next to him.

"Sorry 'bout that shorty" He said.

"No there is no sorry!" I said. "I almost had a panic attack."

"Aww loosen up a bit" He laughed. "Here I have an idea, drink with me!"

"Eh?! I've never..." I began.

"Come onnn you'll probably only get a chance like this once so enjoy it!" He laughed passing the mug to me. I sighed as I took it from him. Well it can't hurt...right?

_**Mathias's Point of View:**_

So maybe 5 drinks in, she was _dead drunk_. Like seriously! She was laying on me saying something and I almost regretted giving her that much alcohol. Dear god if Ivan finds out about this I am dead. Poking Amaya's cheek I slightly leaned over her. "Er Mai, I think you're drunk."

"Oh my goddddd...There is no wayyyy!" She said. "Dude, dude...don't tell anyone...but I think I'm drunk!"

"Yeah I think so" I said.

"Oh my kami, there are like colors everywhere!" She laughed.

"Okay we're gonna sneak you back home" I said as we paid for everything and were now on our way back home. "Then sober you up and send you to bed."

"Sober? Dude I'm not drunk!" She protested. "I am totally okay I'm a freakin' American." I sighed and picked her up before putting her on my back as we headed back to the car. "Heyyy..."

"Yes Amaya?" I asked.

"I has a secret" She giggled.

"Oh yeah? What is it?" I asked hoping that she'd at least start making sense.

"Okayyy so you can't tell my friend Mathias!" She tried to whisper. "Okaiii, so I really like this guy! His name's Alfred! But I dun want to get in the way of his friendship but I really like him!"

"Oh...how nice" I said. "You are seriously drunk you know that?"

"Totally!" She laughed. "I swear...to drunk I ain't kami." I put her in the car and headed home. She liked Alfred huh? One thing I've learned it's that most drunk people don't lie. She had gone quiet so I only prayed she was sleeping now. When we got in the house she woke up. "Oh my gosh we're home!" Oh gud [god].

"Hey it's not like it's 12 in the morning or anything!" Alfred said.

"Sorry, sorry we lost track of time" I said trying to avoid an further conflict and for them to discover that she was tore up from the floor up.

"Oh shitttt, it's twelve?!" Amaya asked. "Homigosh I didn't even know! Why did we leave the bar at twelve I was having so much fun!?" And there goes the cover.

"Mathias is she drunk!?" Gilbert asked.

"I drunk I'm swear not!" Amaya said laughing. "Kay maybe a bit tipsily!"

"Dude seriously!?" Alfred asked. "You had one job!"

"I know! I didn't intend for it to get out of hand" I said. "It's because I'm so used to having a drinking partner that handles alcohol that I forgot!"

"Hey does anyone else see the room spinning? 'Cuz I do...Ima take a nap now 'kay" With that she passed out.

"If Ivan EVER finds out about this I am so dead" I said. "I am _beyond_ dead!"

"And he's coming to visit tomorrow! Somehow we have to nurse her hangover before then and get her back to normal before he gets here!" Alfred said. "Honestly a bar?!"

"How much did she drink anyvay!?" Gilbert asked as we headed upstairs to her room.

"About 5 mugs of beer I think?" I said.

"Impressive" Gilbert said.

"Don't congratulate him!" Alfred said. I snickered as we put her in a nightshirt and laid her in her bed. "Honestly...what is the matter with you?"

"It was fun, she loosened up a bit after that" I laughed remembering how social she was afterwards. Now she's just dead drunk.

"Because she vas drunk" Gilbert said.

"She's drunk wine before!" I protested.

"That's wine!" Alfred pointed out.

"You guys...are pathetic" Tony sighed.

"WHAT DO YOU KNOW!?" We asked. Yeah, I don't know what to do from now on...because I certainly can't keep putting moves on her when I know she won't ever be mine. But I don't want to hand her over to Alfred just yet...what to do, what to do?


	28. Chapter 28: ANOTHER DATE? Want Her Happy

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_" Chapter 28**

Chapter 28-ANOTHER DATE? Be Happy!

_**My Point of View:**_

When I woke up the next day I remember a small part of the date, like the arcade and bar/club kind of place that we went to and then...blank. My head hurt and quite frankly I felt like shit. I opened my eyes and then bam MIGRAIN! Groaning I pulled my covers over my head and whined. What the hell happened last night!? I heard my door open and then close it sounded ten times louder than usual. "The hell stop slamming shit!" There was a light laugh and I pulled the covers down enough to peek over.

"Hey princess how do you feel?" Mathias snickered.

"Fuck off" I grumbled. "What did I do last night? And what fucking time is it?"

"Well you drank like a sailor according to Mathias" Gilbert laughed. "It's 3 in the afternoon by the way."

"WHAT?! I DRANK!? YOU LET ME CONSUME ALCOHOL!?" I screamed but immediately cringed in pain right after. "The hell is the matter with you Math!?"

"It was fun for a while" He chuckled handing me a cup.

"Ew...what is it" I grumbled making a face and pushing it away.

"Come on it'll help with the hangover, we've got to get rid of any traces of it before Ivan gets here" He said. Ivan...? Oh right he was coming to visit me! Oi...if he learns that Mathias let me drink oh that would not end well at all. Sighing I took the cup and gulped it down along with two Tylenol's and started feeling the hangover slip away but now there was a bitter taste in my mouth.

"Ah what the hell was in that?!" I asked.

"You don't want to know" Alfred said. "You feel better?"

"Yeah, I'm going to take a shower and then get rid of this horrid taste" I said. "I'll join you guys for breakfast in a minute!...Or rather Brunch seeing as it's now 1...but whatever!" I grabbed some clothes from my closet and headed into my bathroom. After my shower and brushing my teeth and hair I got dressed and walked downstairs. I definitely felt a lot better now I just hope I don't slip up and mention it. After eating the guys and I decided to have a Mortal Kombat Challenge for as long as it lasted. While I was in the process of trying to beat Tony there was a knock at the door. "Wait, wait, wait! YEAH FATALITY BITCH!"

"That was a fluke!" Tony yelled.

"The lies~! Al and I's team won!" I said high-fiving Alfred. He laughed and went to get the door. When he came back Ivan was behind him and Tony put Azalea in front of him. I smiled and set the controller down before bouncing over to him and hugged him. He lifted me up and I giggled. "Ivan! How are you!"

"I am good sunflower" He smiled nuzzling me. "How have you been here?"

"Great!" I smiled. "I love being back home! I may come visit you soon, how long are you down here!"

"Ah, a week" He smiled. "By the way you 3 do remember there is a World Meeting Tomorrow?"

"Oh shit" They said and I sighed.

"You idiots, I have it on a calendar! How did you keep track when I wasn't here?" I asked sighing.

"Arthur" They said smiling sheepishly.

"Oi, you 3 are hopeless...anyway wanna go out to get cake or something?" I asked happily.

"Ah no I'm very busy today" Ivan smiled. "Tomorrow after the World Meeting is fine."

"Yay!" I cheered. "I look forward to it!" I wrapped my arms around his scarf covered neck and giggled. If there was anything I loved more it was Ivan! He was the absolute best friend I've ever had [not excluding my friends back in my world]. He laughed and put me down.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happen?" He asked me. I froze a bit and shook my head with a _forced_ smile.

"Not at all~!" I said. "By the way you're holding the promise to come out with me tomorrow!"

"I wouldn't lie to you Sunflower~" He smiled patting me on the head before bidding us goodbye. Once we were sure he was gone we all sighed in relief.

"Damn I thought he'd find out" Mathias said.

"I'm sure he knows" I said.

"WHAT!?" They asked.

"I'm pretty sure he knows, Ivan's strange like that" I said. "I'm just glad he didn't act on it! Any who...may I have the pleasure of coming with you guys tomorrow?"

"Sure vhy not?" Gilbert said. "It's not like anybody misses you or anything." I laughed at his sarcasm and smiled.

"Seriously? I was missed?" I asked.

"Yeah when you disappeared everyone was on our asses about it, and before we found out you were staying with Ivan they kept asking where you were!" Alfred exclaimed. "Well except for Elizaveta, Antonio, and Ivan of course, though he was emitting this crazy mad aura every time we were near each other."

"Sounds like something he'd do" I chuckled. "Anyway, what shall we do today? I'm cured of an insanely bad hang-over and I don't remember most of last night so let's do something!"

"Wanna go get ingredients for dinner with me~?" Alfred offered.

"As long as it gets me out the house hell yeah!" I cheered. "We will be back with items for food!" Alfred laughed and we were off to the store!

_**Gilbert's Point of View:**_

"Vhat's vith that face?" I questioned once Amaya and Alfred were gone.

"She told me she liked him" He said flopping on the couch. "And before we got home, before she was _dead drunk_ but just flat-out drunk she said she didn't see me as anything other than an older brother that she can depend on."

"Maybe she vas just buzzed" I said trying to sugar-coat it.

"Drunk people never lie, isn't that what you told me?" He said.

"Right..." I sighed sitting next to him. "I'm pretty sure she was never going to act on it."

"Which is what also makes me upset" He said. "Because I want her to be happy whether it's with me or not."

"Man...Ve care for her a lot don't ve?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess we do" He laughed slightly. "But really...I do want her to be happy and...if it's with Al then it's with Al."

"You're a good guy" I teased. "You may have gotten her dead drunk, but you're a good guy!"

"Oh it was one time! I didn't know!...She can hold her liquor surprisingly well I didn't even know she was drunk until maybe the end of her 5th beer" Mathias laughed. "It was kind of awesome."

"Damn you should've taken a video!" I whined. "That vould have been awesome to see!"

"It was sooo awesome!" Mathias gloated.

"Oh you're such a jerk! I'll get her to do something awesome and you von't be around to see it!" I declared.

"I'll be waiting~" Mathias grinned.

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

"So how was yesterday anyway? Besides the whole drunk thing" I asked.

"Oh can we PLEASE stop talking about it!" Amaya huffed. "Bits and pieces of last night are starting to come back and oh my god Alfred I am a _freak_." I laughed and put my arm around her shoulders.

"You can't be that bad" I said.

"Dude I kissed a guy I don't even know!" She exclaimed I kept my emotions in check as she continued talking. "And danced on a lot of people and...at one point I remember losing my bra, that enough proof?!" I just stared at her now. All of that...happened last night? How the hell did Mathias not bring that up?! "By the way that all happened whilst Mathias wasn't watching me so yeah he didn't notice."

"Wow...that's uh...wow that's a lot" I said.

"I knowww! God I hope I'm never given alcohol again...maybe wine...wine is okay!" She said. "I don't get drunk off wine!" I ruffled her hair.

"Glad we can agree on something" I huffed.

"Oh don't get jealous, I wasn't even conscious of my own actions...Math tried to help and currently I remember telling him off in the language known as "Tore up from the floor up" for about 10 minutes...then going off again" She laughed. I snickered at the mental image of her telling Mathias off in the state she was in yesterday and shook my head.

"You are absolutely too much" I laughed.

"Don't you know it!" She cheered. "So what are we even having for dinner tonight...?" She questioned.

"Salmon" I said. I kid you not, her eyes literally sparkled from how happy she got.

"Salmon~!? I absolutely love Salmon!" She said happily. "God I haven't had it since I've been here! Yay I feel so fucking supercalifragilisticexpialidocious."

"Holy shit that's an actual word?!" I asked.

"Want me to spell it out?! S-U-P-E-R-C-A-L-A-F-R-A-G-A...um...what...?" She seemed to be pondering the word and I laughed. **[A/C: Oh my gosh I just realized this is exactly the line from 'Hollaback Boy By: Cobra Starship! *Had realized once she read over to make sure there were no mistakes*]**

"Don't think too hard about it Princess" I said getting the rest of the ingredients.

"Oh trust me, I won't" She said. "Man even though I was out if, the date was kind of fun."

"Oh yeah? Seemed like it, what'd you guys do anyway?" I asked when we got to the checkout counter.

"Oh we went to see a movie first, then hung out at the arcade challenging each other for a while, then the bar and then Math tried to sneak me home" She laughed. "It really was a night to remember." When we were driving back home we talked about a lot of things from random topics to video games and suddenly I remembered something.

"Uh Mai" I said.

"Yeah?" She questioned looking at me.

"This Saturday...er...do you wanna come to an Amusement Park with me?" I asked.

"Like another date?" She asked.

"Y-Yeah" I said.

"Hm...Okay!" She said. "I haven't been to one in a while anyway it'll be fun!"

"Yeah!" I grinned.

**Authoress's Corner: Jeebus! It's almost to Chapter 30?! Wow I didn't expect to go far with a story I wrote for fun while in Math Class!? But the reason being is totally you guys! Ya' keep me motivated~! Any who since I realized I have not yet had Alfred get his turn for a date I decided why the heck not slip it in here? And since I forgot that the Arcade was going to be for Alfred I had to switch some details and then BAM Amusement Park! So I hope you're enjoying still and I will see y'all on my next update ~Strawberry Out 3!~**


	29. Chapter 29:The Italian and The American!

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_" Chapter 29**

Chapter 29- The Lazy Italian and Troublemaking American!

_**3**__**rd**__** Person Point of View:**_

The next morning the trio was up early to get ready to head to the World Meeting. Gilbert sighed as he looked at the clock and realized once more that Amaya overslept. "Should I go vake her up? We have to leave in like an hour and that's usually how long she takes to get ready." He asked.

"Yeah go for it, though I advise against pouncing on her, she keeps a golf club under her pillow" Mathias said.

"Pffft...no matter how hard you deny it, that was hilarious" Alfred snickered. "She hit you good too there's still a bruise right there."

"Shut up!" Mathias said. "I didn't know! She just looked so cute cuddled up to Azalea I didn't think!"

"Righttt" Gilbert said. "Not like you veren't thinking of jumping her in her sleep."

"I WASN'T!" Mathias defended.

"Yeah sure okay" Alfred said with a smirk. Gilbert snickered and went up the steps towards Amaya's room. When he opened the door he was surprised to see she wasn't even in her bed.

"Vhat the hell? Vhere is she?" He mumbled.

"Right here!" Amaya said. "I didn't want you guys to be late so I got ready a bit early..." Gilbert turned to say something but just stared at her. "What?!...Oh this? Er well...I couldn't really decide on something to wear so I chose this." He stared at the red Lolita-Style dress with black accents. "It was the one I got from Natalia...QUIT STARING OKAY!?"

"Right, Right sorry! It's just...first a skirt and now a dress, the other two are going to be on you like vhite on rice" He said patting her head.

"Yeah I know, sad right?" She laughed. "C'mon it takes a while to get there right?"

"Right, I see you've taken my advice about panties with pandas on them~" Gilbert snickered.

"YOU KNOW WHAT!" She shouted chasing after him. When they got downstairs Mathias and Alfred were waiting in the living room and Gilbert ran right over to them.

"Alright, turns out she vas avake anyway!" Gilbert laughed. "So ve can be there early for once!"

"You're only ever early when I wake you up!" Amaya retorted. Mathias and Alfred just stared at her for a while. "And I know it's a dress I didn't feel like taking time picking out a shirt and pants can we go!"

"S-Sure it's just...you look...wonderful...or er...beautiful...I don't know you look nice!" Alfred said quickly. She giggled and they headed out. The ride to the meeting was loud as usual and didn't take very long. When they arrived everyone was just arriving as well. "Hey we are early for once! Usually everyone's already in the room."

"Yeah" Mathias said. "Good for us!"

"Is that why when I arrived with Ivan you guys were just getting in?" Amaya questioned as they went in.

"Yup~" Gilbert said popping the 'p'. When they got into the meeting room everyone was taking their seats.

"For once you aren't late, I'm surprised" Roderich said.

"Ja! Isn't it awesome!" Gilbert said.

"I'm just glad you're back, you didn't even think to call me and tell me you were coming!" Elizaveta said patting Amaya on the head.

"Sorry! I was doing a lot of things!" She replied.

"By the way~! I have the other Doujin for you whenever you decide to come get it~" Elizaveta whispered with a smile. "I picked the pairing this time!"

"It's Gilbert and Roderich isn't it?" Amaya whispered laughing a bit.

"Hell yeah it is!" She replied. The trio watched and sighed knowing those two were probably talking about the 'what has been seen cannot be unseen' books. Taking their seats it was only a few minutes before the Meeting started. Amaya sat in her usual spot between Alfred and Arthur as Ludwig began the meeting. Like always everything turned to utter chaos and Ludwig was trying to regain control of the meeting only to be overpowered by the bickering of Francis and Arthur and then the cheering of Gilbert. Amaya sought out Feliciano and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Ciao Amaya~!" He said.

"Heyo~! Wanna do something?" She asked smiling mischievously.

"Si!" He replied.

"Come with me~!" She grinned maliciously. With that the two disappeared from the Meeting room.

"ALRIGHT EVERYONE SHUT UP!" Ludwig yelled finally gaining control of the meeting. "Sit down and pay attention! The sooner ve get through zhis the sooner ve go home!" Everyone grumbled in response before taking their seats again.

"Hey...where's Italy...?" Antonio questioned. Everyone looked around and noticed the bubbly Italian was indeed missing. Not only that but a certain bubbly troublemaker was missing too.

"This has a certain American written all over it" Mathias said.

"What did I do!?" Alfred asked.

"Not you! Amaya!" Gilbert said.

"Yeah it does seem like it, should we go look for them?" Francis asked.

"I'm sure we don't have to" Elizaveta said. "What's the worse she can do with Italy?" Everyone paused as different scenarios went around in everyone's head. Meanwhile, both Amaya and Feliciano laughed as they sat outside in the garden.

"Ve it's not every day I get to skip off without Ludwig coming to get me~" He said.

"Haha, same here! I wonder if they're looking for us?" Amaya snickered.

"Probably~ Doitsu hates it when I shrink my duties~" Feliciano said.

"Then let's make sure they don't find us, but first...we should go get food!" Amaya said standing and offering her hand to Feliciano to help him up.

"Si! I can make pasta!" Feliciano suggested.

"TO THE PASTA!" Amaya cheered.

The meeting ended early so that Ludwig and Kiku could search for the lazy Italian and the Awesome trio had to search for their troublemaking friend. The checked just about everywhere and anywhere but the two were nowhere to be found. This was absolutely frustrating for the men-well except Japan, Japan is just that mellow-

"Vhere could they have gone?" Gilbert murmured.

"Somevhere close, I don't think Feliciano vould go far" Ludwig said.

"Yes but with the right persuasion he courd" Kiku pointed out.

"Wait! I think I know where they are" Alfred said. "Especially because it's Amaya that dragged him off!"

"Then point the way!" Mathias said.

Down at a small park Feliciano and Amaya sat talking. Not about anything in particular just whatever came to mind for them. Currently the topic had remained on Ludwig for quite a while as they both enjoyed their ice-cream under the shade of a tree. "I mean I'm just saying they put you together all the time! Do you even like Ludwig like that~?"

"Si! Why wouldn't I? He's big and strong and always protects me!" Feliciano said.

"I think you're missing my point" Amaya laughed slightly. "But that's why I like you!"

"Well bella it's not hard to see you like Alfred the same way" Feliciano stated with a smile catching her by surprise.

"Did you just read my atmosphere!?" Amaya asked.

"Ve~ I sure did! You're like a book bella!" Feliciano said. "Everyone can see it~!"

"Well here I thought it wasn't obvious" She said laughing slightly. "But if you of all people can see it then I've been making it obvious this entire time." Feliciano laughed and soon he was put in a choke hold.

"You've got a lot of nerve skipping off like zhat" Ludwig said.

"VE! I'M SORRY!" Feliciano wailed. Amaya smiled nervously before she was pounced on by the trio.

"And you doing your ninja move or whatever and disappearing without being noticed!" Mathias said.

"Oww you guys are hurting me!" She whined. "And I swear whoever's hand is on my butt is going to get smacked in a minute!"

"Oops sorry~" Gilbert laughed.

"There is no sorry asshole! GET YOUR HAND FROM UNDER MY DRESS!" She said.

"Well we found 'er!" Alfred laughed. "And Feli too."

"Thank you for the help" Kiku said bowing. "Ludwig, we shourd get going."

"Right, c'mon!" Ludwig nodded dragging Feliciano along.

"BYE FELI WE SHOULD HANG OUT AGAIN SOME TIME!" Amaya called after them.

"And you miss are coming home with us" Alfred said throwing her over his shoulder.

"Awww but I don't wanna!" Amaya whined.

"No choice! TO THE CAR!" Mathias shouted.

"Oh you guys are such assholes" Amaya said. When they arrived home there really wasn't anything else to do so they sat around playing videogames against one another.

"You know I've come to realize something" Amaya stated while waiting for Soul Caliber to load.

"What's that?" Alfred questioned.

"Feli, isn't as big of an air-head as he seems" She said. "Seriously, he can read the atmosphere too."

"You know I want to say that's unbelievable but considering we live with Alfred it's not surprising" Mathias snickered.

"Ass" Alfred muttered. "This is why I'm kicking your ass first."

"Doesn't matter what either of you say because Amaya's on my team this time!" Tony said.

"Aw unfair!" The trio whined.

"Us two against you 3, it seems totally legit!" Amaya said smirking. "Now prepare to get your asses beat Team Alien style!"

"Prepare to lose, AWESOME STYLE!" Gilbert retorted as the match started.


	30. Chapter 30:Can I say-IT'S ABOUT TIME!

**Care To Spell "_Trouble~?_"Chapter 30**

Chapter 30-Can I Say: FINALLY!? _**(Oh my Jeebus THIRTY CHAPTERS!?)**_

_**Alfred's Point of View:**_

I was excited for today. Since it was now Saturday, we weren't going anywhere until tonight however but that didn't stop the happy feeling in my chest. When I woke up I didn't get up, I just laid in my bed for a while wondering how today would go. I didn't dwell on it too much until something laid on my chest. Jumping slightly, I looked and it was just Azalea. "Oh my gosh, you scared me!" She mewled softly and I picked her up before sitting up myself. "How'd you get in here anyway?"

"She followed me" Tony said.

"Oh yeah? And what are you doing in here?" I asked.

"I got bored waiting for everyone else to wake up so I came to get your PSP but...Azalea ruined it!" Tony said. Azalea mewed and nuzzled my face causing me to laugh. "But she's my friend...so I'll let it slide...for now." I laughed and got up.

"Well I guess I can start making breakfast, I don't think anyone else is waking up any time soon" I said leaving the room. I went to check on everyone else first. I opened Mathias's door and he was sprawled out on his bed as usual, one arm dangling over the edge of his bed his hair a mess and of course he was snoring. I shook my head with a small laugh and headed down to Gilbert's room. He was laying on the floor arms spread out, laptop open and playing music with Gilbird asleep on his head. I laughed lightly and shut the door. Now for the final person, I went into Amaya's room and shook my head. Every time we go to wake her up she's in a new position. Today, she was laying sprawled out in her bed, the covers thrown on the floor and her stomach out like usual.

"Does she ever wear pants to sleep?" Tony sighed. "Seriously, one day she's going to wake up with one of you on top of her."

"Nah we wouldn't do that, but she's got a bad habit of sleeping with her stomach out" I chuckled poking her stomach. "It's kind of cute though."

"Don't get hurt, remember that golf club" Tony advised.

"Right, come on let's go make breakfast!" I said. When we finished breakfast everyone else came downstairs. I turned to them and laughed. "Finally I was worried the food was going to get cold."

"Neh...don't poke my belly while I sleep..." Amaya said.

"Sorry it's so round and poke-able!" I said pinching her cheek. "Like your cheeks."

"Stop flirting and kiss her!" Gilbert coughed. Mathias snickered and I blushed.

"What...?" Amaya questioned.

"Nothing! You two, shut the hell up!" I said giving them a look. They smirked and Amaya quirked an eyebrow. We started talking and eventually the topic landed on our date tonight.

"So where are you going~?" Mathias asked.

"Somewhere romantic vhere you can get to no one another a lot better~?" Gilbert said wiggling his eyebrows. Amaya flicked him on the forehead and I sat their blushing like an idiot.

"No! It's an amusement park, the hell is wrong with you!" I protested.

"Haha look at his face" Mathias laughed. I huffed as they continued to laugh at me. The rest of the day was pretty lenient like usual. When it came time to go to the Amusement park I was waiting by the door in a Superman shirt and jeans. Gilbert and Mathias were sitting on the couch with smirks on their faces. I was trying my best to ignore them but I wanted to know why they were like this all of a sudden!?

"Mai come on! How long does it take to get ready for a carnival!?" I whined. I heard the faint noise of boots and she was suddenly in front of me in a batman shirt and grey skinny jeans. "I find this ironic."

"As do I" She laughed. "Well we're off, we'll be back whenever!"

"Have fun, be back at ten, and don't drink!" Mathias yelled as we left.

"Unlike you I don't think Al wants to drown me in alcohol!" Amaya called back. I laughed and opened the door for her before getting in the car and heading off. When we arrived it was sunny and pretty hot out. We paid the admission and went in.

"So what do you want to do first?" I asked.

"I don't really know? I don't feel like stripping down to my bathing suit just yet so, whatever you feel like doing first is fine!" She said happily.

'Cute!' I thought. "Well then TO THE ROLLER COASTERS!" I shouted.

"Gre-Wait huh!?" She asked.

"Roller Coasters~" I grinned. "Don't tell me you're scared of 'em?"

"N-No!" She protested. "I'm fine riding a roller coaster!" I smirked and she gave me that challenging look.

"Well if you say so, I think I'll start with that big one over there" I said. Her eyes widened and she pushed her glasses up on her face.

"F-Fine" She murmured. I grinned and took her hand leading her over to one of the big roller coasters. She seemed to look down with that look you always get when you know you've gotten yourself into a bad situation and I really wanted to laugh. When we were seated she gripped onto me and pouted. "Okay, I don't like this at all."

"Then why'd you get on" I laughed.

"To prove to you I'm not a baby!" She said as the roller coaster started going up. "But you know what? Fuck my pride I want off!"

"Well too late now~" I laughed as we reached the top. When we dropped she held onto me for dear life.

"I HATE YOU SO MUCH!" She screamed.

"I know~!" I laughed. Once the roller coaster came to a stop and we got off along with everyone else Amaya looked a bit dizzy. "You look like you're going to faint!"

"S-Shut up!" She whined. "Why didn't you say it went upside down and twisted like that?! That was my first roller coasterrrr." I laughed and lifted her up and decided to carry her on my back until she got better. "It was kind of fun...I'm just mortally scared."

"Haha you have cute reactions" I laughed. "Since I forced you on the roller coaster, what do you want to do?"

"As crazy as this sounds, I would certainly like doing the tea cups" She giggled.

"TO THE TEA CUPS!" I shouted running off.

_**Mathias's Point of View:**_

"I wonder what they're up to now?" I questioned as I flipped through a magazine.

"Probably the vater park, it's too damn hot to do anything else" Gilbert laughed. "It's too quiet vithout those two around."

"Right, think he'll actually confess?" I asked laughing. "Because he has a habit of avoiding his feelings."

"Ja, he does doesn't he? I hope he does...man can you believe it's been nearly 5 months since she came here?" Gilbert said with a thoughtful expression. "Tomorrow vould mark the 5 month anniversary of the day she came here."

"Not really, it seems like she's been here forever" I laughed. "She's quite the charmer."

"Totally" Gilbert snickered.

"You guys are so lame" Tony said planting himself on the other couch with Azalea.

"And you have a strange attachment to Amaya's kitten" Gilbert and I teased.

"S-Shut up! She's soft and intelligent!" Tony protested. "Unlike you idiots!"

"Aww calling us idiots so early in the day?" I asked. "That's a new record."

"Shuddup" He murmured. Azalea mewed softly and Tony hugged her. The sight was actually quite adorable. I pulled out my phone and realized I got a message from Al. I opened it and it was a picture. Amaya wearing a pretty red 2 piece bikini and her hair was in these adorable ponytails.

"Hah, he's slick" I laughed.

"Vhat?" Gilbert asked and I showed him the picture. "Vhy can't we be thereeee!"

"Because it's not our date" I laughed. "And come on you have to admit though, if she finds out about the picture she's gonna beat him down." We both laughed at this before continuing on with our day.

_**My Point of View:**_

"Man I loveeed the water park" I laughed. "Though you didn't have to pull me away like that, I was perfectly capable of avoiding the situation myself." Alfred was pouting as we were sitting down and eating. I smiled though. These dates, have been a lot of fun honestly~!

"I know that, I just didn't like the way he was looking at you" He murmured. I giggled.

"You were jealous? How cute!" I laughed.

"What do you mean cute?!" He asked.

"You show your jealousy so easily but when you went off to help those girls...well I kind of wanted to take one of the pool chairs and just beat the living hell out of them both" I said honestly. Alfred looked at me oddly and my whole confession sentence flashed across my mind. "I-I mean not really! I just...er...you know what? Forget what I just said okay? Okay." He laughed at me and I couldn't help but blush. "Stop laughing at me!"

"I can't help it, you're adorable!" He said. "A bit scary when you're mad but adorable...I did notice your glare though."

"W-What glare!" I asked pouting. "I wasn't glaring!"

"Yeah ya' were!" He chuckled. "But it's cute, you know what? You're cute."

"Yeah right, do you see my hair?" I laughed. Since my hair is naturally curly, it always curls this odd way but somehow looks...okay? Eh I don't even know. It's kind of just puffing and curly now almost in an afro sorta just in two ponytails. "It's like frizz, frizz everywhere!"

"Kinda like two afro's" Alfred laughed. I giggled. We got on a few more rides and now for the cliché ending of an amusement park date: It was Ferris Wheel time! As we were going up. Al and I talked about various things it was nice like this. "Hey..." Alfred suddenly said when it got quiet.

"Hm?" I asked turned to him.

"I er...um..." He fumbled with his words and I had a feeling I knew where this was going. Odd enough; I wanted to reject him...but the words 'Can we just be friends?' wouldn't come out of my mouth and somehow, even the thought kind of seemed absurd to me.

"Just say it" I smiled.

"I really, really, really like you" He said. "No...that was stupid...I er...well I don't just like you! I mean I like you but-!"

"I love you too" I said. God it felt like some unspeakably large burden came off my shoulders. Seriously. He pouted.

"Dammit I wanted to say it first!" He whined.

"Shut up and kiss me" I laughed leaning forward and pressing my lips to his. All my life, I never thought that even a moment like this...could exist for even someone like me but when I felt him kissing me back I couldn't even comprehend a thing. When we pulled away I felt myself blushing and **BADLY**.

"So...be my sidekick?" He asked.

"Only if you promise to be my hero" I grinned.

"You got it!" He laughed.

When we left the park I was happier then when I came in! On the drive home, the silence was comfortable...not awkward and not full of tension and honestly. I loved it! Now my only problem is how to tell the guys? Oi, different scenarios went around in my head and while I was thinking of them I began getting confused. Deciding I really just wanted to get home, wash my hair, blow-dry it, and do everything else to keep it from breaking off in the dead of night then go to sleep I stopped thinking all together. When I knew we were home I was still slipping in and out of sleep. I felt myself being lifted up and wanted to protest but I was just too tired. After my shower I laid down in my bed ready to just sleep but then a sudden thought struck me.

"Oh my god...I have...a boyfriend..." Well this should be the beginning of something great eh?


	31. Chapter 31: 5 Glorious Months of Crazy!

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 31**

Chapter 31-Anniversary!

_Authoress's Corner: So wow, I'm just...happy! All the Reviews and Favorites I've been getting lately...I just really wanted to thank you guys, really I do! You're the fuel that keeps me going and I'm happy about that~! So I just wanted to say thank you very much 3!_

_**Still My Point of View:**_

The next morning I awoke to pressure on my chest and when I when I opened my eyes Azalea licked my nose and purred. "Hey there." As soon as she nuzzled my face the boys jumped out and I nearly threw my cat across the room!? "AH WHAT THE HELL DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT!?"

"Do you have any idea what today is?" Mathias laughed.

"No...?" I said rubbing my eyes as I recovered from both sleep and my mini-heart attack. "Should I...?"

"Today, my openly crazy and pants less friend marks the 5th month, since you came here" Gilbert said.

"E-Eh? It's been five months already? Seemed...I dunno longer than that" I said.

"Yeah we know, so we're celebrating~!" Alfred smiled. I couldn't help the blush that rose on my face, yesterday night seemed to flow back like it only happened mere minutes ago but hey, I wasn't complaining about it.

"Yay!" I cheered. "Wait with what...?"

"We have a surprise for you tonight~" Mathias said. "But until then we're spending the entire day with ya'."

"Well I have no objections" I giggled.

"And I believe you two, have to tell us about last night~" Gilbert smirked. Alfred and I exchanged glances before laughing a bit.

"Well I guess you can say we're together" I said.

"CALLED IT!" Mathias yelled. "You owe me 20 dollars~"

"Gil have you no faith in me!?" Alfred whined. "You're supposed to be my friennnnnnd!"

"Well you normally avoid the things you vant to askkk!" Gilbert whined. "I didn't know vether you vere going to do itttt!"

"Actually I said it first" I said sheepishly. Gilbert and Mathias looked at us then started laughing their asses off. "Hey shuddup!" I grabbed one of my pillows and started hitting them with it. "Quit laughing!"

"Sorry it's just...Al out of all the outcomes...you could've AT LEAST had the balls to say I love you first" Mathias snickered.

"Shut the hell up" He huffed and I laughed. "Technically I started saying it!"

"Then I finished for you" I teased. Alfred pouted and shoved a pillow in my face causing me to fall back in a fit of giggles. I heard him say something about asking me to be his girlfriend firs t and I kept laughing. "Any who, what will spending the whole day with me include?"

"Lots of things!" Gilbert said. "But first, let's go eat breakfast." I nodded and got out of bed. I picked up Azalea who was shaking because of the way I nearly threw her and kissed her little forehead.

"I'm sorry sweet thing" I said softly. "Those assholes made me do it, I'm sowwy." She pawed my face cutely in response and mewed before I giggled. "Nice to know ya' forgive me!" I smiled before heading out with the boys. They were fully engulfed in some loud conversation as usual and I really didn't pay attention to it. 5 months since I ended up on their kitchen floor in the middle of the night. Letting a smile touch my face I giggled. "So I'm guessing ya'll went all out for this didn't you..." I stared at the table in almost disbelief. There was so much food! Like seriously, there was so much and knowing myself, the love I have for their cooking only grew but, love can't fill my stomach so I hastily went over to the table.

"You look like you're in heaven" Gilbert commented.

"Hell yeah I'm in heaven! There is like food EVERYWHERE!" I said happily.

"I swear your eyes are sparkling" Mathias said. "Speaking of which, we've never seen you without your glasses off."

"Yeah you have" I said. "When we were at the pool in the amusement park, and the time I woke up and nearly killed you, and-" This list could go on as I began eating.

"No I meant when you're not squinting or have goggles on or, we've just never seen your eyes!" Mathias sighed.

"Oh, Well I do have contacts...would you like me to wear them?" I asked still stuffing my face.

"You have contacts?" Alfred asked.

"Well yeah, for the days my glasses annoy the hell outta me or I wanna look drop dead sexy" I said. "But then I just end up looking cute and it's annoying..." They stared at me and I put a piece of bacon in my mouth. "What?"

"Please wear your contacts when we go out today!" They said.

"Eh?! Talk about desperate! Fine I will...but just don't stare excessively okay? I don't like wearing them that often..." I muttered. They all hugged me tightly and I sighed, the things I do for them. After breakfast I offered to help them clean up but they all agreed that they would do it themselves, so I stuck to taking a shower first and getting dressed. I set my glasses on my sink counter and took my contacts out the cabinet. I opened them and started putting them in. Once I got the Right one in I blinked to make sure it was in position and sighed. "One down, left to go...please don't fall in the sink like last time." I carefully put the Left contact in and blinked 3 times to make sure they were alright. "There we go!"

"Your eyes are big" Tony commented and I screamed nearly choking on both my toothbrush and toothpaste while I was brushing my teeth.

"TITTY FUCKING-Oh my gosh Tony don't do that!?" I said pointing my tooth brush at him. "I could have killed you!?"

"I highly doubt that" Tony said.

"Well I could have gone and mortally wounded you" I sighed. "Anyway, yes I know my eyes are big don't remind me."

"It's kind of cute..." He said.

"Ugh can't someone say sexy?! Do I have to be CUTE just CUTE?!" I asked.

"Well, you can be sexy when you want to...just...not all the time..." He said and I deadpanned. Tony let out a laughed and I sighed as I finished brushing my teeth.

"Neh, any who, how do you feel about me being here for five months?" I asked.

"I like it, it's nice to have a female here that's not just used for sex" Tony shrugged. "Not that it happens often, and face it you're the only thing that makes them even remotely intelligent." I laughed at this and hugged him.

"Don't ever tell the guys this, but you're my favorite" I whispered. He gave me a thumbs up and left the room. I laughed and threw on a shirt with a panda on it and much to big sleeves and headed downstairs. The guys were wrestling and I sighed. "Shouldn't you go get in the shower instead of wrestling one another? You're leaving the smell of sweat and testosterone around." They just stared at me and I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"You..." Gilbert began.

"Look so..." Mathias added.

"Adorable" Alfred finished. I pouted and crossed my arms. It's probably the shirt. Seeing as it was a bit too big so only my fingers showed.

"Yeah, yeah I said you couldn't stare excessively so stop!" I muttered looking to the side. Now that I think about it, this is the first time I've worn my contacts since I got back from Ivan's? This would also be the first time I've worn them around the guys. "Now quit staring and take a shower before the smell of musk sticks to everything!" They all left with a 'Yes ma'am!' and I laughed slightly. They really were too great for their own good. When they came back down fully clothed I stood and threw my converse on and picked up my bag that contained my adorable kitty. "Can we leave?"

"Totally! But the troublemaking cat stays here" Mathias said. I pouted and lifted Azalea out my bag.

"Sorry...they spotted us..." I pouted.

"Mew" She purred licking my nose.

"Sowwy" I said. "It'll be you and I all day tomorrow I promise."

"AND ME, THE WHALE, AND AMERIMOCHI!" Tony said from upstairs.

"Right, now then gentlemen lead the way!" I said happily. We headed into the town and I was curious as to where we were going but I didn't questioned them...yet. Alfred was holding one of my hands and Mathias had the other despite many funny protests that had lots of people staring at us. "Where are we going anyway?"

"You'll see vhen ve get their Frau!" Gilbert said. "Now stop vhining!"

"Nein!" I shouted.

"Don't use German on me!" He protested.

"Come at me bro" I said doing my 'Come At Me' pose. He looked ready to push me into the fountain we passed but Alfred picked me up and put me on his shoulders! I haven't been on someone's shoulders since...well I was little? THIS IS AWESOME! "Can't touch this!"

"If we knock down Alfred we can" Mathias grinned.

"You wouldn't dare" Alfred laughed.

"Ve so vould!" Gilbert said. I giggled and we arrived at this building. When we went in there wasn't anyone here? We went through a door [Al had to put me down or I was in danger of hitting my face...again]. My eyes widened and I squealed in absolute glee.

"THERE ARE MOON BOUNCES EVERYWHERE!" I yelled. It was like a whole room...dedicated to different moon bounces and oh my GOSH ya'll don't know how happy I friggen am. "Thank you!" I hugged them tightly before running off to the first Moon bounce which indeed had a fricken slide and started jumping around like an idiot. I really do try to act like the sane one of us four but...today I'm just going to excuse my serious attitude and bring out the inner child in me! I did a flip and landed on the moon bounce floor on my face.

"Damn calm down" Gilbert laughed.

"You look like you need some serious Prozac princess" Mathias laughed.

"I'M TOTALLY FINE!" I shouted at them as I started bouncing again. "Come and join me!" They looked at one another and finally shrugged and came in. "Now then BOUNCE!" I tackled all 3 of them to the ground and happily smiled as they chased me all around the moon bounce. I rolled down the slide too. There were so many different kinds of moon bounces I was in my own little heaven for maybe 4 hours? By the time we left Al was carrying me on his back and we were now heading somewhere else. Where? Well I was too tired to ask now.

"What's the matter shorty you tired?" Alfred asked.

"No..." I said. "Just had too much fun bouncing around like an idiot."

"You looked like you were on some serious drugs" Gilbert laughed.

"Maybe I was...maybe I wasn't you shall never know!" I laughed maniacally. They laughed at me and I finally felt less tired...though I wasn't gonna say anything or else Al would make me walk and being carried is awesome. "Where are we going now?"

"Somewhere you always look at like you're gonna jump it when we come to town" Mathias said.

"How is taking me to the shoe store gonna make me happy?" I asked boredly. "I hate shoe shopping."

"Not that idiot, think food!" Gilbert said.

"How is taking me to Panda Express...actually Panda Express would make me extremely happy.

"Think sweets" Alfred laughed kissing my nose.

"Oh my gosh are we going to a candy store!?" I asked excitedly.

"And ya' got it" The said. We stopped in front of this HUGE candy store and I was excited.

"You guys are so amazing!" I said. "Like seriously! I love you!"

"And hey guess what?" Alfred said. "There's more."

"What is it...?" I asked.

"You get to pick as much candy as you want as long as it's reasonable" Mathias said.

"So go crazy" Gilbert laughed. I stared at them with mouth open, climbed off Alfred's back and ran into the store. Yup, today was awesome! Though, I can only imagine...if I spend an entire year here...would it be any different? This is like literally the happiest day of my life...well excluding the day I actually came here. By the time I'd found my _"reasonable"_ amount of candy we started heading back to the house. It was pretty dark out. We did make a few more stops beforehand and it was going on 9 pm when we were finally heading home.

"Hey" I spoke up from the back seat.

"What's up?" They said.

"Thank you...so much for today" I smiled goofily. "This is the most fun I've had in quite a while."

"Aww you're welcome Princess" Mathias was the first to say. "It was all my idea."

"You lying ass, ve ALL thought about it" Gilbert said.

"Yeah, so we're really glad you enjoyed today" Alfred said kissing me. I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck. He deepened our kiss and I let out a slight noise of approval.

"Get some~!" Gilbert and Mathias hooted and I pulled away blushing darkly.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"You know what, the next time you two are involved in a nice make-out session I'm going to come into the room and cock-block you" Alfred muttered. I blushed and looked down at my sleeve covered hands biting my lip slightly. We've kissed like that once but that was when we were alone...these assholes. When we got back to the house it was dark?

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"The last and final part to your awesome day!" Gilbert said. "TO THE HOUSE!" I laughed and grabbed my stuff with help from the boys and opened the door? Wonder why it's unlocked. I flicked on the light switch and set my stuff down.

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!" Many voices yelled.

"HOLY SHIT!" I said turned around. Almost every other country was here? I waited for my heartbeat to return to a regular pace and inhaled then exhaled deeply. "Goddamn, thanks you guys! But...tell me before ya' give me a heart attack!" They laughed and I tried my best to hug everyone. Then the party got started. I was fully engulfed in a conversation with Feliciano and Lovino and I was seriously having fun~!

_**3**__**rd**__** Person Point of View: With the Awesome Trio!**_

"Well she looked happy" Alfred laughed.

"That she does, probably because of all the wine she consumed" Mathias joked.

"Vait vhat!? I thought she couldn't handle alcohol?" Gilbert questioned.

"Certain Alcohol" Alfred shrugged taking a sip of his coke. "Like Vodka or any type of beer...except American beer."

"Psh, of course our beer is strong" Mathias and Gilbert fist-bumped and Alfred stuck his tongue out at them. Amaya seemed to be enjoying herself as she went from country to country casually talking to everyone and laughing when needed. All and all it was a pretty great party it was now going on 12 in the am. As usual everyone worked hard to keep Arthur sober [god knows everyone could use a break from his drunk rambles.] and there were a few drinking contest going on.

"C'mon lemme do it!" Amaya whined.

"No way" Mathias said.

"C'mon please, please, please! I swear it'll be fine plus we're home! S'not like ya' gotta sneak me back or anything so come on!" She argued.

"Ugh fine but if you start feeling slightly buzzed stop drinking" He sighed.

"Aye, Aye Captain!" She saluted happily.

"Are you sure this is going to be okay?" Antonio questioned.

"I'm slightly worried too" Francis said.

"Kick his ass Mai!" Gilbert cheered.

"Oh dear..." Elizaveta said face-palming.

"Annnnd...GO!" Feli said. Thus began the drinking. Mathias was plowing through his shots as usual being that he was used to this. Surprisingly however Amaya seemed to be catching up to him pretty quickly. Neither of them wanting to lose it continued like that. Mathias drinking as many shots as he could and Amaya one behind him. Nearly an hour passed and Amaya was in the lead...but also dead drunk.

"Oh shit, I probably should've stopped 4 shots ago" Mathias said poking the dark-skinned girl's cheek. She giggled and tried to sit up. Her eyes weren't focused and her face gained a noticeable blush as she whined.

"No way...I'm gonna win this shit..." She slurred.

"I think you've had enough" Arthur sighed.

"Dun touch me woman! I'll tell you I've had enough when I'm drunk dead!" She slurred slapping his hand away.

"Yup, she's drunk" Francis laughed.

"Mai I think you should stop" Mathias laughed. "I already won."

"Well fuck yer win..." She grumbled. "Cuz it ain't over Blondie, I will win." Her slight accent became pretty thick with every word said and she was barely making any sense. Mathias laughed and sighed.

"I've done it again, where's Al?" He asked with an apologetic smile.

"He went to get some more soda" Yao sighed. "Aiyah, she really is dead drunk."

"I not am!" She slurred. "'M fine...oh my god...Math don't move...you...have like 4 heads." She ended that with a laugh before her head hit the table with a loud 'THUD'.

"Well...this was fun" Elizaveta said laughing.

"What's with all the commotion-Mathias what did you do to my girlfriend?" Alfred asked coming out of the kitchen.

"Oh bloody hell, when did you two become a couple?" Arthur fumed.

"Like...yesterday!" Alfred said.

"Well she challenged me to a drinking contest" Mathias trailed off. "And ended up like this." As if to emphasize his point he poked her cheek again. "But doesn't she need to take her contacts out?"

"Yeah, Yeah I got it" Alfred said lifting her up. "Any who, thanks for coming everyone~"

"'E wouldn't miss it for ze world!" Francis said.

"Ja she's awesome~" Elizaveta said. "And an official member of the Yaoi Club and a Subscriber to my website~"

"Righhht..." Gilbert said.

When everyone left and the living room was cleaned everyone felt it was time to go to bed. Alfred sighed as he stared at the unconscious girl occupying his bed. "Alright...this won't be any different than doing it for Gil or Math...I can totally do this..." Right now he was currently debating on whether he should undress her or just leave her as she is. "I can do this, I can do this..." He left the room and went to hers before grabbing a t-shirt and sweatpants then heading back do his room. "Please don't wake up..." First he discarded her sneakers and socks, Next her skinny jeans and if he was glad the shirt wasn't too big he was glad now. Putting the sweatpants on he sighed. "One down, one to go..." Gently sliding the over-sized shirt off of Amaya's body he averted his eyes as best he could.

"Whatcha...doing...?" Amaya's voice startled him. Her eyes were still hazy and she was still pretty drunk.

"Nothing perverted I swear!" He said.

"Haha you're cute, you look just like my boyfriend" She laughed before completely passing out again. He kept quiet as the blood rushed to his face. Alfred grabbed the clean shirt and slid it on her.

"That had to be...the most awkward thing I've ever done so far..." He grumbled before pulling the covers back and laying her down. He turned the light off and laid beside her pulling up the covers over them both. Alfred laughed a little and wrapped his arms around her. "Well, hope you had fun Shorty...Happy Anniversary."

_**Authoress's Corner: Man, I'm sorry this took so long to get out! Y'all were probably like "What's taking so freaking long!" Any who, I'm not dead yet but I do have 2 Essays I've gotta do for a Summer reading project [ugh] knowing you don't want to hear my problems I just want to say again: Thank you guys so much for the favorites and reviews...also...I've been thinking about this for a long time...I kind of want to add a lemon...but then I don't know about it...I leave this decision to you guys, help me out? ~Strawberry Domination~**_


	32. Chapter 32: Reverse

**Care To Spell "Trouble~?" Chapter 32**

Chapter 32-Reverse

_Beginning Note: Y'all are going to hateee me! I just know it! But hey, I decided that things are going to be a little more fun for me. However I will be posting a poll whenever I get around to it (Which will probably be after the 33__rd__ or 34__th__ chapter who knows!) Enjoy!_

_**Arthur's Point of View:**_

"Art, I found it!"

The excited voice of Vladimir caught me off guard one morning. He had called me spouting some nonsense about having found something? I didn't really understand what the hell he was talking about but when I woke up fully and made my tea, I could comprehend things a little better. "Slow down, what exactly are you talking about?" I finally asked in the midst of his rambling.

"Well I was searching through some books and I found a page haphazardly stuffed into the middle of one of my books" He explained.

"And what does that have to do with me?" I questioned not really understanding where he was going with this.

"It's the spell that brought her here, and will send her back" He said oddly serious. I stopped. There was actually a way? I'd forgotten about it until now...that there had to be a way to send her back home. But things have been going so well for her and the boys lately...I wouldn't want to ruin that but...she does at least have the right to know there's a way.

"Ah...so it was wedged between the pages?" I asked. "Are you sure it's correct?"

"Well it was sealed with magic so it took a while to decode and unravel but yes, I'm positive it's the real deal" He said. "I'll bring it by for you and Norge to check out as well."

"Alright, Thank you" I said when he hung up. Sighing I stared at the phone and debated calling their house...how would I explain something like this. I started dialing Alfred's number and after the 4th ring he picked up.

"You dude! Why are you calling me~?" He asked quite loudly. There was more noise coming from the background that oddly sounded like laughing and screams of the word 'shut up' repeatedly. I didn't want to dwell on what the hell was going on there but I sighed before preparing myself.

"I would like for all 4 of you to come visit me in the afternoon" I said. "It's urgent."

"Eh? All four of us...?" He questioned. "What's so important...?"

"I'll tell you when you get here I just really need you guys to be here" I ended the call with that and looked out the window. How should I explain this?

"You look troubled" One of the maids said.

"Yes, I suppose I am" I said. A few hours later when there was an obnoxious knocking at my door I looked over to where the small book laid on the table and went to open the door. Amaya smiled and hugged me and honestly, I really didn't want to do this..

"Heyo~" She greeted.

"Welcome" I sighed. I let them in and they sat down in the living room. Odd enough, the same one I first met her in. Sighing heavily I handed Amaya the book. She looked at me weirdly and flipped through it.

"Vhy'd you call us here?" Gilbert asked.

"Vladimir found a spell..." I said.

"Well what does that have to do with us?" Mathias questioned.

"This is..." Amaya said catching their attention. "But...you said..."

"Like I said, he found it" I said leaning back in the chair and crossed my arms. "I only had one page of it, that explains the book it's the entire spell and how to reverse the effects of it."

"So...I could go home...?" She asked looking at me, that look didn't fit her personality at all. It was so sad...so pitiful. I nodded and the boys looked at me.

"Wait, wait, wait! Is that the spell to send her back to her world!?" Alfred asked.

"Yeah..." Amaya said before I could answer.

"Well...why are you telling us this?" Mathias asked. "It's her decision not ours..."

"I'm telling her and you because it's her decision" I said. "Rather than just telling her, I wanted to inform you all about it."

"So why are you giving me the book...?" Amaya questioned.

"I want you to keep the spell and think about what you want to do if you don't want me to send you back, then I will re-seal the book and give it back to Vladimir , if you do...then I will do the spell and send you home" I said. She frowned and looked down at the spell book.

"...I'll think about it..." She said softly.

"Just remember it's your choice" I said. "But, read the entire spell before you think about your answer." She nodded and soon they left. Even I don't want her to go, it's her choice. If she wants to go back home and erase her existence from here then that's what she chooses to do...

_**3**__**rd**__** Person Point of View:**_

Back at the house, no words were said. No one knew what to say or how to respond to the situation.

"Do you guys think I could be left alone for a while?" Amaya asked.

"Uh yeah sure...take as long as you need" Alfred said.

"Thanks, I'll be back down I promise and it's my turn to make dinner" She said smiling. They boys frowned.

"Mai...before you go...how do you feel?" Mathias finally asked.

"And don't say you're okay, ve can see it in your eyes" Gilbert said.

"I'm okay...it's a lot to process..." She said keeping up the smile. "I'm okay."

"How many times have you lied like that?" Alfred asked catching her by surprised.

"It's none of your business" Her words were cold, and it was reason they stared at her in surprise. With that she headed up the steps. The sound of a door shutting broke the heavy tension and Alfred sighed.

"Well...that...escalated quickly" Mathias said.

"Ja, how are ve going to deal vith ZHIS!" Gilbert said falling back on the couch. "She's obviously not going to tell us anything!"

"I guess we're just going to have to wait it out then..." Alfred sighed. "Man did you see the look in her eyes...? I think I've done it now."

"Well you were only worried about her, we all are..." Mathias said.

"But...do you think she's going to choose to go home...?" Gilbert asked.

"That's up to her..." Alfred said. "So I guess...whatever she chooses we'll know." The conversation ended there. Amaya sat in her bed and stared at the ceiling. A chance to go back to her normal everyday life? With her mom? Her friends...that dreadful loneliness...Turning over she stared at the small book and opened it. Where the page was torn out she assumed it was the spell Arthur used. She turned until she got to the page that read 'Reversion'.

_The consequences of reversing the 'Summoning Spell' would erase the object or person being sent back's existence from this world. _

_Any person that has come in contact with this being will have their memory erased if the will to remember is not strong enough. _

_This also applies to -if the object summoned is human- the Person sent back. _

_If the will to stay is strong enough, the spell will not work. However if the will to go back is large enough the object -person- may be sent back on its own. _

"Then does that mean...I could back without Arthur's help..." Amaya murmured setting the book down. "Have I always wanted to go home...? It seemed like my will to stay here is strong enough...but I guess...that's not enough no matter how much I think." She laid down and let out a long sigh. "I should apologize to Al though...and then go start on dinner..." Liking this decision she stood up.

"Are you actually going to leave?" Tony asked.

"JEEBUS! Where do you keep coming from?!" Amaya asked jumping back on her bed.

"Oh the door~" Tony said. "You should keep it locked~!"

"I DO!" She said.

"Oh, well...I'm an alien I do strange things" He teased. "Now, answer my question."

"I really don't know" She sighed. "It's just a lot to think about I mean...Home is where the heart is..."

"Yeah...but didn't you say the same thing about here?" Tony asked. Amaya paused...she did say that. It was just getting harder and harder to think about it.

"Tony, I really don't want to think about this" She said smiling apologetically.

"Fine, Fine..." Tony said.

"Thanks, I understand you're worried about me but cut me some slack here" She laughed. He shrugged and she headed downstairs. The guys were sitting around not really doing anything and she sighed. "Hey."

"What's up?" Mathias asked.

"Nothing...um...I'm er sorry for snapping earlier" She apologized.

"It's okay, you've got a lot to think about" Gilbert said.

"I know..." She murmured. "But...still I'm sorry."

"S'ok" Alfred said getting up and hugging her tightly. "As long as you feel better now?"

"Yeah! Now then to food!" She said. During dinner the topic that was surely on everyone's mind was heavily avoided. Sure, it was huge issue that needed to be talked about but...no one wanted to say a word about it. After dinner and the kitchen was cleaned they all just sat around the living room.

"Seriously...vhat _are_ you too doing?" Gilbert asked abruptly glancing at the couple sitting across from him. Amaya pulled away from Alfred abruptly and blushed.

"Basking in their love" Mathias snickered. "That's the only option."

"Shuddup! We were not!" Amaya said blushing heavily. "We were just talking quietly..."

"I don't think the vay his hand vas on your thigh justifies as just talking" Gilbert laughed.

"It just happened to land their" Alfred muttered.

"Rigggght, I'm sure it did!" Mathias laughed.

"You guys are such jerks" Amaya laughed throwing a couch cushion at them. "Mind your own damn business."

"But you're safety is our business~" Gilbert said wiggling his eyebrows. That caused all of them to laugh. Even if the tension was still there neither decided to press on it. There's been enough thinking about it so the easiest decision was to stop worrying about it for now, eventually it'll be solved.

_**Authoress's Corner: Oi...I'm so sleepy but I'm not, yesterday was the beginning of my 'pre-Highschool' week or whatever, anyway I got this finished at 4 in the am! But y'all don't care XD I'm trying to get some chapters up before Friday because that's OTAKON 2013! And I'll be out for a Lonnnnng time! But once again; Y'all don't care! Seeya' next time!**_


End file.
